Stolen Moments
by Marronett
Summary: A series of one shots following Usagi during her first semesters of college trying to live a normal life after defeating Galaxia, getting ready to rule the world and dealing with Mamoru-Baka who keeps showing up everywhere! U/M Fun, light and happy.
1. The Bookstore

Title: Stolen Moments

Summery:

This is a series of one shots following Usagi into her first semester of college. U/M. They all tie into one another and it's just a refreshing journey into a different way Usagi and Mamoru become friends. Enjoy!

* * *

She shifted on her feet, her arms adjusting the load she was just handed as she uneasily made her way down the four steps from the Campus Bookstore. She blew out a breath, her bangs fluttering in the ending summer sun. Thirty-eight thousand yen for books? No wonder her dad didn't want her to go to college. Why were they so heavy? She whined a bit as she forced her feet forward. Thankfully the small dorm she shared with Minako was only a few… hundred yards away. She groaned and re-adjusted her arms and eeped when the large Western Literature book fell helplessly to the ground with a large thud.

"Crap," Tsukino Usagi hissed as she uneasily bent down to try and grab the spine of the three-inch thick book that had landed open on the dirty pavement.

"Odango," a voice suddenly said and Usagi jumped up, her books jarring and a hysterical cry left her lips. Strong arms instantly wrapped around her, steadying her books and frame and for a long moment she stood there silent, hoping against hope that the heartbeat against her back was that of a really hot college student that was not Chiba Mamoru. "Are you all right?" His voice wafted over her ear and she sneered. Damn. He released her and quickly bent down grabbing the book from the ground. "Western Lit? You don't have Yushimo do you?" He questioned and she planted her feet, happy once more for the secure grip she had on the books, yet her eyes stared at him with a bit of wonder. She gulped. Who the hell was this? Did all college men look like Chiba Mamoru? That wouldn't be too bad except for that they would all look like Chiba Mamoru!  
"I uh… I thought you graduated um from this University already," Usagi said quickly and Mamoru's deep cobalt eyes looked up from the book in his hands to her and he smiled a bit.

"Yeah. I did with my bachelor's a while ago. I'm a third year Med student now. The school is on this campus. Plus I live in the apartment complex off Cherry right around the corner," he finished slowly and she nodded. Perfect.

"Great," Usagi mumbled and turned away from him, making her way a bit easier towards her dorm.  
"You know if you have Yushimo I can help you out a bit. He's horrifying at first but pretty predictable," Mamoru said, quickly catching up to her and Usagi raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Uh, thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Usagi mumbled and was a bit alarmed he was still following her. What was his problem?

"Odango." He tried and she spun on him. This niceness had to end.

"You know I hate that name! What the hell do you want?" She spat at him, her eyes annoyed as she unloaded all of her frustration of moving out of her childhood home, having to take three courses she couldn't correctly pronounce and just discovering her childhood enemy was now going to be a daily occurrence once again in her life. He pressed his lips together silently, a smile forming on them as he held up the large book.

"Western Literature," He mumbled quietly and her eyes widened and she huffed, a bit of embarrassment flushing her cheeks. She reached for the book and slapped it back on the top of the stack.

"Arigato," She grumbled quietly.

"See you soon," Mamoru said quietly, his hands going back into his jeans and he tipped his head to her. She watched him go and furrowed her brow and turned. Now she felt like a jerk. She only hoped she wouldn't see him on a regular basis… the University was huge with thousands of students. She should be fine. Besides, this was her new start… her new life and with the Negaverse and every evil thing finally dead and Sailor Moon on a personal hiatus until Crystal Tokyo… maybe this time she could make good grades. A small smile flickered to her face at that thought. Yeah, Tsukino Usagi… Honor Roll. She could do that. And when she did that… than she'd love to run into Chiba Mamoru and show her grades off. Ha.


	2. The Library

Title: Stolen Moments

NOTE!

This is a story that takes place OUT of the original story line. All of the battles took place and Tuxedo Kamen was there but no one found out each others identities. He isn't searching for a Princess and he has no idea he is Endymion... She also knows nothing about being in love with some Prince back in the day. She does know she will rule the world though. I hope that helps clear up some confusion. Their identities I'm sure will be revealed eventually and hopefully that will be fun to watch. If you are a avid reader of any of my stories you will know that I love having U/M fall in love with each other first before they realize anything about their past... this is a story like that. If you have any more questions please don't hesitate to ask.

Enjoy!

* * *

He had been watching her for ten minutes. Not like stalker ten minutes but he couldn't help it. She had plopped down twenty minutes ago to study and he had been far enough down the table and her too focused on homework to even notice he was there. Yet, she hadn't written anything for ten minutes. Her soothing constant scribble was nice and secretly he felt a little pride in her that she was proving him wrong. True, he didn't really believe Tsukino Usagi was an idiot. He just enjoyed the way her face turned red when he told her she was one. Now as she sits a long table length away from him, determined and focused he knew he could never really tease her about her grades again. College was tough enough. He glanced her way again. Now she was chewing on her pencil. What homework was she doing? He didn't like the way her forehead wrinkled in annoyance like that… quietly he tore a small piece of paper off of his notebook and did something he had never done in his whole life surprisingly. He wrote a note and the sheer fun of doing it actually made up for the fact he was writing it to his once enemy.

Crap. Crap. Crap. She could see Ms. Haruna hovering over her yelling she should have paid more attention in class. She shrunk in her seat. She had been doing so well until she got to this problem and as she continued to stare at it, the numbers and letters began to meld and nothing made sense. The best part was that this was only her third week in college… her head hung low. That was so depressing. Why the hell did Ami have to go to some nerdy seminar this weekend? She groaned and bit her pencil again, determined to fix the problem before leaving the library. Thankfully she still had seven hours left before they closed.

She heard the noise before it hit her notebook. She blinked in surprise, her form straightening as she stared at the small folded piece of paper. Curiously she lifted her head and looked around. She caught him instantly and her shoulders slumped. She snatched the paper and quickly opened it.

_Whatcha doin?_

A little informal for him but annoying none the less. She sighed and quickly scribbled an answer and with force sent it down the table and focused back on her problem.

When the note hit his book he prevented himself from quickly snatching it up. Calmly he unfolded it and a smirk came to his features.

_Planning first degree murder._

He scribbled back and watched with amusement as the note hit her book again and she grabbed it without even looking up from her textbook.

_Where will you hide the body?_

She choked a laugh and glanced his way to notice him completely entranced in his book. Weirdo. She scribbled back and slid it his way.

_Depends. Where do you want to be buried?_

His lips curled up and immediately he picked up his books. Usagi blinked surprised at the action, watching him through her peripheral. So, that's how she made him go away… tell him she wanted to kill him. That would have been helpful four years ago.

The chair creaked beside her and she looked up in surprise than narrowed her eyes.

"A rose garden would be nice," he replied, his eyes quickly going to her books and homework and she shifted uneasily, waiting for him to slam her for the doodles and any ones she had done wrong and didn't know. She held her breath for a minute and when he looked like he wasn't going to comment she relaxed a bit. She reached out and touched the sleeve of his scrub, her eyebrow raised critically.

"Purple really isn't your color," she mused with a grin, noticing his head to toe dark purple scrubs. He looked down at his outfit and feigned surprise.

"What? Purple is the color of royalty you know," he replied, puffing out his chest a bit and Usagi shook her head, going back to her homework. "I'm in surgery rotation right now. You would like it. Blood, guts… that sort of thing," he said, looking once more over her homework. She shook her head, slowly erasing another failed attempt at the problem. She'd seen enough blood and guts for a lifetime… a thought struck her and she smiled turning to him.

"Surgery eh? Have you gotten into transplants yet? Maybe they can find one for your heart." She teased and Mamoru's eyes widened in amusement.

"Ouch. That hurt Usa… right here…" He mumbled, his hand covering his heart and Usagi couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips. "You know…" He began and she immediately dropped her smirk. "I could teach you a trick. I had him a few years ago and he loves these problems. They will be on every test and quiz for the rest of the semester," he mumbled quietly, suddenly very near her. Her frame froze and she tensed a bit feeling his warmth. He didn't have to be that damn quiet and he didn't have to be that fricken close. She raised an eyebrow in response to him and wordlessly he grabbed her pencil, never releasing her hand as he went step by step through the equation, pulling out her calculator and saving the equation into its brain and teaching her to recall it for future reference. Understanding dawned on her like a light and as she stared at the rest of the problems before her, the giant rock that was dwelling on her chest suddenly vanished. Algebra would not vanquish her… Ha ha! Take that evil math nerds!

Mamoru leaned back and smiled, the understanding on her face better than any thank you he could ever receive. He stood, grabbing his bag and his fingers fell to her shoulder and squeezed encouragingly.

"You're quite the star student Odango. Must you always prove me wrong in everything?" He smiled softly, leaning over her shoulder and Usagi couldn't help the glow that seemed to bubble from her. "See you later," he breathed before leaving her completely. She watched him go and a sudden dread came over her stomach. He was actually a decent human being… She glanced at her watch. They had a thirty-minute conversation with no fights, no really bad insults… true, half of it was on paper but still. She blinked noticing the unfolded piece of paper near her books. She picked it up and smirked at her own handwriting compared to his incredibly neat above hers. She re-read it and than couldn't stop the laugh that left her lips at his last response.

_Just bury me where you kill me. I'm too heavy to bring anywhere else._  
She quickly quieted as a librarian shushed her. She bent down, slipping the piece of paper into her pocket and she grinned.


	3. The Slice and Hamlet

Stolen Moments

Another NOTE: All right. Last clarification... There was no Chiba-Usa and they have no idea the other one is a superhero. They are just normal right now taking a sabatical from their super awesomeness.

* * *

_To thine own self be true… _

She grumbled re-reading the page once more. That line had been the only one she understood. In fact all she was getting from this play was gross feelings and that Hamlet was one seriously messed up dude. She blamed his parents. The jingle of bells hit the air again and she ignored it. The Slice was one of the campus's busiest hot spots and surprisingly one of the only places she liked to read her Western Literature assignments. The noise comforted her. True, it wasn't the sound of video games but the quaint little spot did remind her a little bit of Motoki and that was as close to home as she'd get.

"Gotta jet! Hot guy alert!" Minako smirked bouncing from her seat and quickly kissing Usagi's cheek. "Oo and look Mamoru is about to come in too. Maybe he can keep you company while I leave," Minako smirked wagging her eyebrows at her roommate. She stole a pepperoni off of Usagi's pizza and Usagi smacked her hand.

"Ugh. Just go and I'll hide and I'm sure he won't see me," she mumbled and Minako furrowed her brow, Mamoru slowly walking up the sidewalk to the little pizza eatery, his face in a book.

"I thought you said he was nice now," she tried and Usagi shifted uncomfortably.

"Just cause he's nice doesn't mean I want to befriend him. He is still enemy numero uno." Usagi mumbled pulling her Shakespeare play back in front of her face. Minako smirked and pulled the book down.

"I'll see you later. Good luck with Hamlet." Minako smiled warmly and Usagi grinned back at her. "Don't forget Ami-chan is coming over tonight so be home by midnight." Minako called as she pulled on her jacket, the fall weather budding outside. Usagi nodded and with a last wave Minako was gone and Usagi was once again left alone with Hamlet and his messed up family. The door dinged again and she slyly looked that way and sure enough it was Chiba Mamoru and she hid her smile as she spied that friggen ugly green jacket. Seriously… he must have friends that tell him how ugly that is. She thought about it and than shrugged, going back to reading. Maybe he didn't.

She re-read the sentence again. Arg. Stupid Shakespeare, Stupid English…

"Mamoru-kun!" A voice cried and she lifted her head and she was surprised to see Mamoru surrounded by two girls. "Why don't you join us?" One asked suggestively motioning to a table of very attractive girls. She watched as he politely shook his head and she covered her mouth as she watched him snub them. He sidestepped them and put in his order and the girls had no idea what had just happened. They still looked at him with oogling eyes! She giggled into her book, realizing that she knew enough of his disdainful looks to recognize one and these girls thought he was flirting. Once his order was placed another girl walked up to him, her hair held in a high blonde ponytail and dressed in scrubs.

"Good evening Mamoru-kun. Would you like to join us for a study session?" She asked, a smile on her painted lips and Usagi watched with fascination as he bowed and than walked away without a response. Looking around Usagi noticed that majority of the female eyes were focused on the man as he quietly made his way out. This was flabbergasting to her… how could they get past that green jacket?

"Baka," the word came out of her mouth before she could help herself. He stilled and turned. When he recognized her she noticed how his shoulders relaxed. He walked towards her and she put her book down and leaned forward. "Do you come here just to torture all these women?" Usagi questioned motioning around the room and Mamoru didn't follow her gaze. He let out a deep breath and she laughed at the annoyance displayed upon his features.

"No, I stupidly come here for the pizza," he grumbled and she motioned to a chair and he sat down and Usagi leaned towards him, purposefully driving all the looks she was now suddenly getting into evil stares.

"Some of them are cute Baka. You should consider them. You aren't getting any younger," she said and he shook his head at her. "Look, some of them are even med students." She motioned with her head and Mamoru let out a groan.

"They are the worst of them all. Wait… Usa I am not even going to have this conversation with you. So, drop it and tell me what you are studying," he mumbled opening his once to-go pizza. She leaned back in her chair and picked up her homework.

He glanced around the room at the ambiance. He'd never really eaten in here. Not since freshman year anyway. He never could without girls suddenly appearing at his table. "Do you honestly think I am that attractive that these girls would throw themselves at me?" He hissed annoyed at the whole situation and Usagi opened up her book to the correct page.

"Nope. Especially in that hideous jacket." She replied calmly, her eyes glued to her book.

"Hey, this is my favorite jacket. It has sentimental value," he grumbled looking at his attire. She leaned towards him, closing her book.

"This is my favorite hairstyle. Yet, you still torture me about it," she mumbled and Mamoru glanced around the table than smirked. He picked up Minako's discarded fork and stabbed a meatball left on her plate. He held it up for her to see and her eyes narrowed. "Shut up." She snapped going back to her book and he grinned triumphantly.

"Hamlet?" He questioned taking a bite of his pizza.

"This man is severely messed up," she hissed. Her eyes glazed a bit at the language and Mamoru chuckled. The whole room seemed to silence at his chuckle and Usagi smirked a bit into her book. "I'm going to get killed on the way to my dorm," she hissed into the book and he smirked, his cheeks a bit red and he bent down. The girls finally went back to their conversing and glancing around at some of their looks he suddenly began to wonder about Usagi's safety.

"I can walk you back." He waved his hand as if dismissing the subject and Usagi's eyes bugged and she hit his arm.

"That will make it worse!" She snapped and he couldn't help the smile that came at her look of panic. "Ugh, what the hell they see in you…" She snapped sinking into her seat.

"They like my hair." He mumbled with a shrug and she giggled. "What? You don't like my hair?" He smiled leaning towards her and she was having trouble breathing. When the hell did Mamoru become so fricken funny? "Isn't it silky?" He drawled on, a grotesque look on his face and she laughed, pushing him away.

"No. Totally not. Shut up before I hurl." She snapped and he grinned taking a sip of his soda.

"All right fine. We shall talk about something useful than. Hamlet is mostly about revenge and a man's dealing with all the emotions that stir within him. People think Hamlet is nuts because he shows an unusual amount of emotion for a male considering most do not. He showed the emotion to carry the plot and the extreme duress of the entire situation he found himself in. Uncle kills father to get throne and brother's wife. Hamlet comes home, finds out the whole plot and tires to expose it in a play within a play to force his Uncle to confess," Mamoru mumbled co-herently before he took another bite of pizza. Usagi stared at him a bit stunned and looked at the cover of the book than back to him.

"Wait… what's wrong with a man showing emotion?" She questioned, eyebrows peaked.

"He turns into a sissy," Mamoru replied taking another bite of his pineapple pizza.

"I like guys that show emotion," Usagi retorted pointing to herself and Mamoru cocked his head at her.

"No, you want a man to show love… showing love and emotion are two different things," he countered and Usagi felt her brain start to implode. What the hell did that even mean? Girls show emotion… guys put on this huge macho… her brain was starting to hurt. She couldn't figure out the complexities of Hamlet and the rational of men at the same time. She held up her book at him.

"Did you read this recently or are you just a machine? Do you just remember everything you ever studied or read?" She hissed and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her than leaned forward, his voice dropping.

"I'm a genius," he breathed and Usagi's eyes narrowed and she smacked him.

"Well at least now you are helpful," she groaned looking back at the book. He smiled at her and was easily getting use to their playful banter and actually having real conversations.  
"You ready? I'll walk you home," he said after a few minutes of silence and Usagi nodded mutely, her brain still trying to wrap around the text in the book before her. He grinned picking up their mess and he grabbed her bag, pulling her off of her chair. She followed quietly and only snapped back to reality when his arm was around her shoulder. She blinked and looked behind her to all of the angry glances left back in the pizza parlor towards her.

"Dangit!" She hissed and he laughed pulling away from her. She snatched her bag and smacked him with it. "You are so going to pay for this Baka!" She spat and he dodged her book bag. She took off towards her dorm and he darted after her, matching her hurried step. "Stay away from me. I'm so mad at you."

"You are the best ever Usa! Now those girls won't bother me!" He smiled next to her and she shot him a look.

"No! They will bother me!" She spat and he laughed at the situation. She smirked and pushed at him. "Go away Baka!" She spat and he grinned.

"I will once the girls stop following behind us," he said calmly and Usagi gasped, horror on her face as she spun around. When she saw no one she turned on him.

"That's it!" She spat dropping her bag and chasing after him.


	4. The Fountain

Stolen Moments

* * *

The lock clicked and two faces looked up eagerly to the door as it opened. Ami's face fell as the wet form entered the room, her bag falling to the floor.

"Usagi, why are you all wet?" Minako questioned as she stood, her frame grabbing a towel quickly.

"Mamoru fell into the pond in the quad," Usagi replied calmly as she pushed wet hair out of her face.

"Ok… but why are you wet?" Ami asked with a small smile and Usagi let out a breath.

"Because he wouldn't let go of my arm when I pushed him in," Usagi replied calmly as she walked towards the bathroom. Minako stilled and Usagi took the towel from her and Ami looked with surprise at Minako. The door closed and Ami's face broke out into a huge smile.

"You weren't kidding," she whispered and Minako let out a breath with a smile.

"He's treating her like he treats us and it is having interesting affects on her," Minako smiled. "When he helped her with her homework two weeks ago she obsessed about it for a week," Minako breathed taking her seat next to Ami once again.

"I always thought he liked her. Maybe he just outgrew his kindergarten phase," Ami grinned staring at the door.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she likes him. Guess only time will tell," Minako mumbled, a far away look in her eyes.

"What's that look for?" Ami asked, gently touching her friend.

"I just… want her to be happy. You know, she did all these things for us… You know saving the world, dying a bunch of times… she did it all on her own sometimes with never a reward… she just deserves a Prince Charming and maybe Mamoru will be that…" Minako said quietly and Ami smiled with a reassuring nod.

"Maybe he will," Ami soothed. She had always been a friend of Mamoru-kun and knew he would be the perfect balance for their ball of energy.  
"At least we know we could kill him if he ever hurt her," Minako said confidently and Ami nodded. They glanced at each other and let out a laugh.


	5. The Bio Class

Stolen Moments

Note:  
Isn't this fun? I am writing a ton on it and so neglecting my life. I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am!

* * *

Ten minutes and than she could calm the growl that was going on in her stomach. Not that she didn't like biology… ok she totally hated biology. It was gross and complicated though oddly made sense. She groaned closing her notebook as the professor began to close the class. At least she had a B in the class.

"Before we go I have asked a past student of mine to come and answer a few questions some of you have been asking me about pre-reqs for Med school," the Professor continued and Usagi let out a breath, ready to tune out. Maybe he would release those who aren't interested in Med School… She looked up hopefully to the professor when she heard someone coming down from the top of the amphitheatre. She felt someone hit her arm and she turned suddenly. She watched a bit horrified as Mamoru Chiba walked by her to stand next to the professor.

"If you aren't interested in Med School you are free to leave." The Professor's words caught her ear but she was stuck staring at the smirking face that was focused on her own. He winked at her and she let out a huff and quickly shoved her book into her bag. He looked good today… she gulped to herself shooting a look at him. He wasn't wearing that hideous jacket. Instead he was in gray slacks and a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up exposing his lean muscular forearms. She could feel her classmates swooning. In fact none of the girls left. She looked at the door as students filed out and than the infuriating man before her whose gaze hadn't left her face.

"First question?" The professor asked and Usagi slumped into her chair, Mamoru's gaze finally leaving her.

She glanced at her watch. When would this end? She could only hear so much about honor courses and the never ending list of bio courses needed for a good Medical school resume.

"All right last question," Professor Homee said suddenly and Usagi sat up in her chair.

"Are all med school students as handsome as you?" A female voice asked suddenly and Usagi's eyes widened as the voice sat right next to her. Usagi followed her dreamy gaze to Mamoru's now uncomfortable stance, his hands in his pockets and he let out a breath.

"Guess that depends on your preferences," he mumbled and the Professor let out a breath and with a hand dismissed the class. Usagi sprung up, ready to dart out of there. She was pushed back into her chair by her classmate in her own haste to get down to Mamoru-san. She groaned and let out a breath, watching as all the girls flocked to Mamoru. He wasn't that damn cute. His eyes were nice… but that was about it.

"Usa!" A voice called and she blinked and stood, Mamoru staring at her. Aw, crap. He looked helpless. He even had the puppy dog eyes. She hated the puppy dog eyes. She could feel her resolve crumbling and a scowl cemented itself on her face. Darn her superhero complex… She stomped down towards him and marched through all the girls. They watched her with a bit of wonder and she grabbed Mamoru's hand and tugged, pulling him out of the room. She heard the disappointed sighs behind her and had to smirk. Mamoru owed her big.

"You owe me lunch," Usagi hissed dropping his hand as they entered the hall. "And seriously… are you stalking me? You are everywhere!" Usagi whined and Mamoru smirked, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him.

"I didn't know that was your class. I also didn't know you were interested in Med school Usa," he teased, his eyes getting that glint in them and she groaned, walking beside him. Not even bothering to tell him to remove his arm and shove it somewhere else. The weight was comforting. If only he was carrying her books… She blinked as he took them out of her arms and glanced up at him. Show off.

"I'm not. I was trapped," Usagi guffed and he smiled at her. "Were you sitting behind me the whole class?!" She suddenly accused and he smiled a bit.

"I wasn't directly behind you. Though I did notice you are quite the avid note taker," he mused, guiding her through the student traffic towards the quad and the food he knew she wanted. He could almost hear her stomach growling.

"You should see my Western Lit notes," she grumbled and he smiled down at her. "Stop looking at me like that," she snapped and he blinked surprised.

"Like what?" He questioned and she let out a breath.

"Like you are proud of me," she said quietly and he grinned opening the door for her. He stepped close and she stilled, his frame in front of her.

"It's hard not to be Usa," he whispered and she glanced up at him.

"It reminds me of my father," she said suddenly and he stepped back.

"Gross," he retorted and she let out a giggle stepping into the eatery. She looked over her shoulder at him and his feet stilled. He'd always felt fondly for Usagi Tsukino… he loved to fight with her, loved to talk to her but as she shot him that look. Her warm inviting smile and her eyes full of love for everyone she met he was a bit caught.

"Are you coming? I'm hungry," Usagi said standing before him and he nodded following after her. He was in love with her… Watching her odango's bounce before him as she tried to pick something to eat made him smile. That wasn't such a bad thing. At least she was real… she would stand up to him, not oogle over him. Besides Motoki she was one of the only people he ever felt truly comfortable around and if nothing else came from their interactions but that… it would be enough to bother her the rest of his life.

* * *

She watched as he took a bite of his sandwich, his eyes never leaving his text book.

"Do you want me to call them out to you?" She questioned, her head leaning in her palm. She had already engulfed her lunch and he glanced at her.

"I have a test next week to move on from Surgery to Family Medicine. Kids," he mumbled and she grinned.

"Peds. I know," she mumbled back and he looked at her with a pleasant surprise at actually knowing the abbreviation. "And you study this far in advance? I knew you were a nerd but… seriously," she mused taking the book from him. He smiled, one corner of his mouth curving.

"I have to remember this stuff or people die," he retaliated and she shot him a look.

"So dramatic. No wonder you like stalking me," she breathed with a shake of her head and he smirked leaning towards her.

"Do I?" He questioned and she nodded, flipping through the book.

"It's cause I'm fun," she mused and he nodded, going back to his food.

"Yes, you have guessed my secret. How I love you so much deep down Usa," he sighed dramatically and she smirked a bit at him.

"I like it," she said suddenly and he blinked at her, casting her a look.

"What my motives?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Usa," she said simply. "You stopped calling me Odango. Thank you," she smiled and he nodded quietly than leaned towards her.

"Odango is reserved for our intimate times… Usa will be with every one else," he said silkily and Usagi let out a laugh pushing at him.

"Are you guys really dating?" A voice said above them suddenly and they both looked up to the confused features of Kino Makoto. She plopped down in the chair across from them.

"You heard that?" Usagi questioned and Makoto nodded, stealing one of Usagi's chips.

"Yeah, in my Intro to Pastry class," she mumbled and Usagi looked surprised at Mamoru.

"This is your fault." She spat and he looked at her with innocence than back at Makoto with a shocked expression.

"Pastry class?" He questioned. "Seriously, I am not that good looking," he spat and Makoto smirked a bit at him, tilting her head to the side and he blushed a bit at her look.

"I agree. Now, how am I going to get a cute guy to ask me out if everyone thinks I'm dating you?" Usagi hissed angrily and he blinked at her.

"Maybe we could stage a huge breakup. Guys will really want you if you dated stud here." Makoto said calmly as she stole another chip. Mamoru blinked.

"Oo… Do I get to yell and hit him?" Usagi smiled happily and Mamoru sighed.

"No fake breakup. We aren't dating. People will get the hint," he mused and Usagi shot him a disappointed look.

"The masses always believe what they see more than they believe what they hear Mamoru." Usagi said suddenly and he blinked at her.

"She's a political science major you know," Makoto said proudly of her Princess and Usagi shot a look at Makoto.

"Are you?" He questioned, surprise on his features.

"Yes, I want to rule the world," Usagi smiled, her eyes narrowed playfully and Makoto giggled.

"Well, than I definitely can't break up with you now," he mused gathering his books.

"What?" Usagi squeaked alarmed.

"You might be someone one day," he grinned standing. He bent down and placed a kiss on Usagi's forehead and the blonde turned red. "See you later Odango." He breathed into her ear and she tensed. She didn't move until he left the room and than she sucked in a deep breath.

"Man you're pretend boyfriend is hot," Makoto gushed and Usagi's head fell into her hands.

"Oh my gosh," she spat, the overwhelming sensations flooding to her. Mamoru was going to drive her insane yet. She growled. Crap! No wonder she wasn't being hit on by guys. "Arg," she whined and Makoto grinned at her, gently patting her head. Suddenly Usagi stood.

"I am not dating Chiba Mamoru! He is totally on the market and looking!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and Makoto looked at her surprised. She sat back down and Usagi watched with satisfaction as at least three girls jumped from their seat and headed out the door. She smirked. "Take that Baka."


	6. The Phone Number

Stolen Moments

Note: I am seriously enjoying all of these long reviews! They are cracking me up and keeping me in good spirits. Thus... I'm posting again! So, please thank all of your sweet long-winded pals because this chapter is devoted to them. I am very happy you all love it. Happy reading!

It's short but a really good laugh.

* * *

"Thanks a friggen lot," a voice growled as it came up beside her. It had taken her a few hours to think of a revenge plan for her arch nemesis but once it hit her… it was pure genius. She still was grinning to herself at the happy look on Ami's face when she had asked for Baka's phone number. He looked annoyed. Point for her! Usagi smirked placing her algebra book into her bag.

"A." She smiled holding up her recent quiz paper to him and he sighed at her.

"How did you get my cell phone number and why the hell did you post it on the University website?" He snapped at her and she smiled, still holding the test in front of her. He took it from her and looked at the red check marks and the circled 'A' on the front. She saw him smile a bit and she smirked taking it from his fingers.

"Ami," she responded and he groaned. He knew he should have never given that brain his number two years ago. She needed his help with Medical applications… now the whole school knew his number and he had spent all of last night avoiding the constant ringing. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde than pulled something easily out of his pocket.

"Well, do you like my new phone? It's got a brand new number," Mamoru smirked dangling the phone in front of her and Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Can I have your number?" She questioned and he smirked.

"Hell no," he snapped shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Look on the bright side… at least now I can get hit on by cute guys!" She cried happily and Mamoru looked up at their surroundings and smirked. Two can play this game. He grabbed onto her and she blinked. He dipped her suddenly.

"I love you too Tsukino Usagi!" He said loudly and she looked at him with absolute horror. He hugged her to him and her eyes widened in alarm. He spun her back to her feet and gently kissed her cheek, pulling her against him, a big friggen glowing smile on his face. She stared at him like he had lost his marbles until she heard the snickering. Her eyes took in their surroundings and her face fell at the hundred or so students who were watching them.

"Oh you bastard," she growled.


	7. The Website

Stolen Moments:

* * *

He dropped his books and bag on the table and she jumped. The sound was loud and if she didn't know better it sounded like he threw them.

"I will give you props for your creativity and apparent ingenuity that will never fail," he sighed annoyed as he sat beside her.

"Do you have a beacon on me? How the hell do you keep finding me?" She questioned casually, her head resting in her hand as she stared at his frazzled frame. "Why do you look like that?" She asked, a bit of concern flooding to her.

"I was just assaulted by a bunch of med students who were eager to get to know the real me… you know the one who loves long walks on beaches, scented candles and romance novels." He spat, his eyes narrowed and Usagi's smile widened.

"I had no idea you were such a sissy." She batted her eyes and he could have wrung her neck right then and there. Instead he pulled out his laptop and flipped it on.

"I also had no idea I had such a six pack," Mamoru growled turning the computer screen to her and she smiled at her handiwork. She had created the website yesterday as a class project. Her professor had thought it hilarious and she got a bonus for having so many hits within the first five hours. It also helped greatly that her friend at the University Website who posted his number… posted a link to the site directly from the Medical School Info Page.

"Aw, you don't?" Usagi questioned and he pressed his lips together. "I think it's great… took me forever to get the skin color right. You should really get more sun." She mumbled admiring her handiwork again.

"I didn't even know you knew how to turn on a computer… let alone manipulate one," he snapped and she smiled happily at him.

"Digital design class… it's my new hobby," she said with a wink and he let out a breath. He admired her… she was quick. This website would be hilarious if it wasn't about him and how apparently available he was.

"Thankfully… I have smart friends too." He mumbled typing in a new address and Usagi looked at him curiously. She leaned forward into his space and as the page loaded her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"I swear I'm going to kill you," she said quietly as she ogled the two pictures of them that had been seamlessly sowed together to resemble a ridiculously happy couple with the large words, **_She's taken!_** at the top of the screen.

"Oh darn… did I send this in an e-mail to the entire student body?" Mamoru breathed dramatically placing a hand on his cheek. He looked at her with a fake frown. "I'm sorry," he said and her eyes widened in anger. "But… All is fair in love and war," he grumbled closing the screen and she narrowed her eyes. Quickly she gathered her books and he smirked. "Have any plans tonight dear? I'd love to take you out," he said cheesily and she huffed.

"I'll show you Mamoru Chiba!" She growled walking away and he let out a breath and slowly a small smile curved on his lips. Even though it was annoying and terribly inconvenient… this was fun and her cleverness never ceased to amaze him. She was one busy person… His smile wavered when he heard a chair scrape next to him and he looked up at an overly made up face and batting eyelashes.

"I saw your website. I love long walks too…" The stranger cooed and Mamoru gulped a bit.

"Heh," he said and quickly grabbed his stuff, darting out as fast as his legs would take him.


	8. The Frat Party

Stolen Moments:

Note: So, I am greatly excited you guys are enjoying the fic. Sadly... I do have some bad news. While we all are enjoying the two updates a day... this weekend hubbers and I are skipping town and there is no internet access where we are heading. Sorry... so to appease the masses I am posting two one-shots in one... so hopefully everyone will have a good weekend until I return Monday night. Than we can start the fun all over again. This is a big turning point so... enjoy. :)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"That is it!" Usagi yelled, her dorm door slamming open. Minako blinked alarmed at the sudden entrance. "We are going to that frat party tonight." She said with mad determination as she stormed towards her closet. Minako looked at her a bit alarmed and than the door as it closed.

"I thought you had to study." Minako said calmly as Usagi tore through her clothes looking for the right dress.

"I don't give him enough credit. He countered my genius website with one of his own, which he e-mailed to everyone. What to know how I know? I got one!" Usagi cried miserably and Minako's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh… I thought I just got that." Minako said with surprise and Usagi looked at her oddly.

"Why the hell would you just get that?" Usagi questioned and Minako shrugged easily.

"Love goddess… thought it was a sign." She mumbled and Usagi groaned and threw her hands up in the air, turning angrily back to her closet.

"If I ever want to get a boyfriend I have to look available and not tied to him!" Usagi said pulling out a red dress Minako gave her in high school. "Does this make me look available?" She questioned and Minako raised an eyebrow.

"In the worst way." She hissed and stood. "Look, what if you made Mamoru-san your real boyfriend… that would be nice." She tried and Usagi shot her a look.

"Have you forgotten that I'm going to rule the world? I'd like my people to look up to their King… I'd like to look up to him." Usagi grumbled tearing through her closet again.

"Everyone looks up to him… he is the hottest guy in this school and he doesn't even go here." Minako laughed and quickly pulled a light blue dress from the closet and pointed it to Usagi.

"He is not that hot. And hotness does not base merit for a good leader. Germany thought Hitler was cute… look how that turned out." Usagi grumbled with a shake of her head as she grabbed the dress and stormed into the bathroom.

"But I thought you weren't even interested in dating… or guys. You are pulling an Ami remember?" Minako called and Usagi opened the door stubbornly and stuck out her head.

"That isn't the point. I want to be known as me and not HIS girlfriend just so he can get a few girls to leave him alone." She spat and Minako smiled.

"Think of it as flattery. I mean even though he is using you it is a great compliment that he actually likes you enough to be tied to you." Minako said with a bright smile and Usagi only stared at her.

"I'm not even going to try and explain to you how wrong that statement sounded." She grumbled before slamming the door again. Minako smirked watching her go and shook her head. She traveled to her own closet. Well, at least Usagi wanted to go party now… this should be an adventure.

She stilled before her closet. She liked Mamoru-san… he was good to Usagi. Some of the guys she might meet tonight… might not be so much. She gulped a bit than grabbed her phone. In a few seconds she had sent the text and shut it quickly tossing it away from her before Usagi came out.

------

There was a haze of smoke as they opened the door to enter into the aging house. Minako pulled her through as she coughed. The place was packed with people and the music was loud… this might be fun.

"Hey welcome!" A voice laughed before them and Usagi smirked as he wandered off to greet other people.

"This is the Tau Fraternity… most become lawyers and doctors." Minako said into her ear and Usagi let out a laugh.

"Well, they know how to party hard." She mused and Minako nodded as they walked through. It only took minutes for them to be surrounded by men. She knew they couldn't be the only two girls there but these guys were sure acting like it. Soon, she was separated from Minako but she didn't care because the guys before her knew nothing about Mamoru Chiba or her tie to him and that made them her new friends.

------

Ami had gotten the angry phone call first. She was actually waiting for him to blast her for giving Usagi his phone number last week when he suddenly barked out orders.

"Wait…. They are where?" She questioned, sticking her finger in her ear to try and hear him clearer. Rei blinked at her. "I mean it's just a party isn't it?" Ami questioned when his heated response came her face paled a bit. "We can be there in twenty minutes. We're across campus." Ami said suddenly, her hands quickly gathering her books. Rei followed suit, noticing the panic on the young genius face. "What? You have to let us come… did you try Minako's cell phone?" Ami tried and she groaned at the response. "She probably left it in her room. Look, we'll be there soon." Ami tried and the phone went dead. She looked at it than at Rei who was standing, her books already packed, and questions on her face.

"That was Mamoru-san." Ami filled in and Rei raised an eyebrow at her. "Minako and Usagi are at a frat party for Tau Frat." Ami said with a bit of a gulp and Rei let out a laugh than her face froze.

"They didn't." She snapped and Ami blinked.

"Apparently they are bad?" She questioned and Rei's eyes widened and she darted for the door. Ami was quickly on her heels.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Your dress is sexy." A voice cooed next to her and Usagi let out a breath and smiled a bit uneasily.  
"Drink?" Another male voice asked her and she shook her head politely. "Aw come on it will loosen you up." He tried again pushing the red plastic cup towards her. At first it had been kind of cool sitting on the table with four guys hovering around her. None with black hair and none with blue eyes. She shook her head again.

"Aren't you having fun baby?" A guy asked in front of her and she smiled a bit fakely. No, she wasn't having a good time. These guys were creepy and starting to get touchy. She brushed one of their hands off her leg. She searched over their heads for Minako. Where did she get off too? She felt another hand go up her leg and than under her dress and she gasped. Her hand shot out pulling it out and she stood roughly.

"Aw, what's the matter sweetheart?" A man laughed in her ear and she tired to push past them but they felt like brick walls.

"I think it's time I go." Usagi said strongly and pushed harder. They didn't budge. One pushed her back onto the table and she gulped a bit surprised.

"If you would have just drank this drink it would have been easier. Not to mention more fun!" The guy laughed pushing the red cup at her again. She hit it and the liquid flew into the air over them and her.

"Minako!" She cried over the music but she felt like her voice got drowned out.

"Seriously get the hell away from me!" She growled and shoved her heeled foot forward. It interacted with one of the guys stomach and he doubled over. She saw an opening to leave and her eyes instantly caught deep cobalt. She let out a gasp and dove forward, the guys trying to grab her. He looked out of place, standing tall and not smiling in the party atmosphere and she raced towards him. Without thinking she threw herself into his arms and he caught her, holding her tightly against him and she buried her face in his neck, her fingers clutching at him. "Mina-chan… we have to find her." She said hurriedly and he nodded pulling her back, his hands cupping her face.

"She's outside. Come on… let's get out of here." Mamoru said softly and she nodded quickly with a gulp, her hands wrapping around him once more.

"Mamoru-kun! We haven't seen you in ages!" He felt Usagi flinch at the voice as the three men approached. "See you've meet Usagi." He grinned and Mamoru tightened his grip on the girl.

"Usagi belongs with me." Mamoru said darkly and Usagi gulped, hiding in his chest. The three men stilled before him. "Touch her again and you won't need a medical degree to reside in a hospital." He growled and without another word he scooped Usagi off of her feet and left the house. The three men stared at the door and than one coughed nervously and left, the other two soon following. Mamoru was not a man to mess with.

----

Rei and Ami ran up to Minako and slid to a stop before her.

"Are you ok?" She questioned and Minako nodded, her eyes watching intently into the house.

"Yeah, I only sent one guy to the hospital." She mumbled with a wave of her hand and Rei looked at her surprised. "What took him so long to get here? Usagi was stuck talking to those guys for like ten minutes!" Minako groaned and Ami put a hand on her hip.

"Please tell me that you did not bring her here on purpose just so he could rescue her." Ami growled, anger bordering to blow through her. Minako stared at her and shook her head.

"I am not that awful, thank you very much. The party we were supposed to go to was cancelled… had I known this was the durtbag fraternity I would have never taken her here." Minako growled and than she blinked, stepping back Mamoru suddenly before them.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't a complete idiot." Mamoru commented placing Usagi on her feet, his grip around her not leaving. He let out a breath and gently tipped Usagi's face up towards him. "Are you both ok?" He questioned looking at the beauty in his arms and than to the blonde before him.

"Yes." They mumbled together. Ami wrapped an arm around Minako as the girls slowly began to walk away, Mamoru following, his arm wrapped tightly around Usagi.

"Now I know why you like to study so much. College parties suck." Usagi whined and he let out a breath. When he had gotten Minako's text he had been about to take his surgery test. He had taken it in a whirlwind, trying to get out as fast as he could, the thought of Usagi's safety the only thing on his mind. He probably failed it… but as Usagi leaned into him he knew he had made the right decision. "At least now I know dating in college is the most stupid thing in the world." She whined annoyed and the three girls looked at her with a small smile. Mamoru smiled leaning his head towards her, his lips near her ear as his other hand gently caressed her cheek.

"We aren't all that bad Usa…" He whispered and she let out a breath, leaning her head on his chest. Minako watched with a small smile when suddenly a stabbing pain hit her knee and she doubled over in time to see Ami's foot return to the ground.

"I uh… Think Minako needs to go see a nurse." Ami said suddenly and the group stilled to look at the blonde. Minako tried to hold in her cry of rage as Rei looked with great surprise at Ami. "Rei and I will take her." Ami said quickly pulling the blonde's arm.

"Oh… Ow! Yeah, I think I may have hurt my knee kicking that guy in the nuts." Minako said suddenly, shooting an evil glance at Ami before Rei wrapped her arm around her and supported her.

"Mamoru-san can you take Usagi home? She needs some sleep." Rei said understandingly and Usagi shot the three a look. Mamoru nodded slowly and in a few seconds the two were left standing alone.

"Ugh." Usagi growled and Mamoru let out a breath.

"Are they still trying to hook us up? I thought we made it very clear two years ago that it wasn't going to work." He questioned, the girls just out of eyesight.

"Yeah, well that was two years ago." Usagi whined turning back towards her dorm, his form following as her arm was still around him. The words hit him and he felt something bud in his heart and he instinctively pulled her closer. "This is all your fault you know." She accused quickly.

"Somehow I knew that." He replied dryly.  
"I don't even want to date, I actually for once want to study before I take over the world and guys are only on my mind because you have limited my pool to choose from." She hissed hurriedly and Mamoru glanced her way. It was sort of cute the way she said she wanted to take over the world. Somewhere deep down he knew if anyone wanted to or could she would… and she would make the world better for it.

"I'm doing you a favor. Seriously, I hope you have learned your lesson though. You are too beautiful to go to frat parties." He suddenly spat and Usagi looked up at him with alarm.

"What?" She laughed and he nodded, his face determined.

"You heard me. Find a guy in a library not with a beer in his hand." He retorted at her and she laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder, too afraid to leave his presence.

"You are making up for being mean to me for four years aren't you?" She asked suddenly and he blinked. His walk was slowing and she leisurely followed him.

"Has it really been four years?" He questioned uneasily.

"Four years, six months and three days." She breathed and hit his foot. He blushed a bit.

"Glad to know it never bothered you." He mumbled and she grinned. "I never really liked teasing you." He confessed and looked down at her. She lifted her head and he could see the laughter in her eyes.  
"Liar!" She laughed and he smirked at her.

"Ok, I loved teasing you. It gave me something to do with my time but I'm not just being nice to you now because I was mean to you then… I mean that might be a bit of it but…" He smirked and she rolled her eyes. He paused and continued walking. "You just need someone." He finished a bit flustered and Usagi looked at him a bit befuddled.

"Need someone?" She questioned.

"To protect you." He breathed and Usagi felt her heart flutter.

"I'm not that klutzy." Usagi said quickly and Mamoru shook his head.

"You are too innocent, too beautiful… too perfect." He breathed and she shrunk in his arms, overwhelmed by his words. "You deserve to be protected Usa." He whispered and Usagi felt her eyes start to water. Her whole life she had been the protector… the one to save everyone and she never regretted it but she sometimes felt overwhelmed by it… it was a daunting task and she would wonder late at night when she was a kid if someone would take care of her if she ever failed. Mamoru wasn't a superhero… but… she felt safe with him. Protected.

"Thank you." Usagi breathed. They walked a little longer in silence, his fingers gently rubbing her shoulder as they headed towards her dorm. "Are we friends now Mamo-chan?" She questioned and he smiled softly at her, opening the door to her dorm and letting her through. He pushed the button on the elevator and she looked up at him.

"Yes Usa. I would greatly like that." He responded and her lips curved upward as she stared into his deep blue eyes. She could see how the whole campus was attracted to him.

"Ok… just don't tell anyone." Usagi breathed following him into the elevator and wrapping her arms around him once more. He smiled and gently kissed her head.

"We will just keep pretending like we are dating." He mused and she groaned.

"Crap!" She whined into his shirt and he chuckled.

"But hey… at least now I can give you my new number." Mamoru smirked at her and she lifted her head, an annoyed look on her features. He noticed the small smirk about to build and his grew. "If you give it out to anyone I'll publish yours under the 1-900 numbers." He breathed into her hair and she paled.

"Friends!" She squeaked and he smiled. This he could get use to.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I'll try to post one more before I board a plane tomorrow... no promises. Have a great weekend.


	9. Drabbles 1

Stolen Moments:

Note: Sorry... couldn't help it. Had to post. Enjoy these cute little drabbles. They are swell. :)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Excuse me." She whispered as quietly as she could as she stepped on another toe, attempting to get across the aisle. She was getting dirty looks but she didn't really care at this point. Finally she settled in the empty seat she wanted and let out a breath.

"Hi." He whispered and she grinned a bit.

"Hi yourself." She replied and he leaned towards her.  
"Yushimo?" He questioned and she groaned slinking in her seat.

"You know everything." She quietly hissed at him with a smile and he grinned a bit looking back at his notes. The speaker was now beginning his lecture and he knew Usagi must have the only Western Lit professor that would force her to come to this. "Why are you here?" She questioned and he shot her a look.

"I enjoy Romantic Literature. Heard it's a good way to meet the ladies." He replied quietly wagging his eyebrows at her and she tried to stifle her giggle. She shifted in her chair again and he glanced at the speaker and knew within five minutes she would be asleep. He slumped down and moved closer to her. "Why don't you take a nap and I'll fill you in afterwards." He whispered and Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. Slowly her lips curled upwards as she stared at him.

"We just became friends, you don't have to do nice things to me to immediately jump to best friend status." She smirked and Mamoru leaned a bit closer.

"I just want you to shut up." He replied and her teeth showed at the brilliant smile she flashed him. He offered his arm and she immediately curled into it, her blonde head resting on his hideous green jacket.

"I'm glad you aren't going to lose your bite." Her breath wafted against his ear and he felt a small shiver shoot down his spine.

"Never."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

His feet brought him quickly to the nurses' desk as curiosity racked his brain. Who would call him? It quickly dawned on him as he rounded the corner.

"Usa?" He called and the blonde's head shot up.

"I just want to state that it wasn't my fault." She began quickly and when he rounded the desk he stilled. She looked a bit worse for wear. There was a twig in her hair, dirt smudged on one of her cheeks and long streaks of red under one forearm and along one of her thighs.

"She dove into the pavement." Makoto mumbled quietly staring at her friend who had large scrapes on her right arm and knee. Usagi looked at herself a moment than at the man in scrubs before her and she grinned.

"Ah, but I was safe." Usagi said triumphantly and Mamoru smirked.

"That I'm sure you were." He confirmed as he bent down, picking her out of her chair and carrying her to the nearest open room to bandage her up.

"You would have been so proud Mamo-chan!" Usagi said happily and he chuckled a bit.

"No doubt Usa. No doubt." He replied easily.

Makoto smirked picking up their things. She felt eyes on her and when she turned the five nurses in the station were staring after the hot med-student than looking directly at her.

"Girlfriend." Makoto said a bit nervously than rushed after them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Her phone vibrated on the table and the girls quietly ignored it as Usagi showed no interest in answering it.

"Artemis and Luna should be back by the next full moon." Minako was saying slowly as the four of them sat contently in Rei's temple. Just like the old days.

"How have you been doing keeping in shape?" Rei quizzed with a grin towards the blonde and Usagi smirked.

"I played pavement softball a few days ago." She pipped up and Ami giggled.

"Doesn't count as good as a gym." Rei said with a shake of her head and Makoto let out a low whistle.

"You should have seen her slide." She countered and suddenly Usagi's phone dinged and she picked it up. Rei stilled on her remark as Usagi flipped it open and quietly listened to the voicemail. Ami shrugged.

"Do you think Luna and Artemis' trip to Mau has anything to do with Crystal Tokyo coming soon?" She questioned and Minako shrugged. Suddenly they were interrupted by a fit of giggles. Quickly Usagi closed her phone and pressed speed dial. They watched with a bit of curiosity as the phone rang and than a curt voicemail picked up.

"Whatever." She snapped and than flipped the phone shut, calmly putting it back on the table and regaining her composure as she looked at the girls before her. Minako blinked glancing at Ami and Makoto tilted her head a bit to the side curiously.

"Care to comment?" Rei offered and the blonde shrugged easily with a smile.

"We were having a text war and then ran out of texts. Now we have to resort to voicemail." Usagi explained rationally as if it was an everyday occurance like the sun setting or flowers blooming in spring.

"Ah." Rei said slowly as she stared at her fellow comrades.

"Mamoru." Minako mouthed and Rei nodded slowly.

"So, back to what we were saying?" Usagi tried with a bright smile and Ami grinned back at her, amused greatly with how quickly Usagi and the young Med Student were growing in their friendship. Thought glancing at the others she wasn't surprised. Once you are a friend of Usagi-chan's... things just go so smoothly that time flies.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	10. The Fashion Paper

Stolen Moments

Note: Ugh I have been trying to update since yesterday morning so please I hope you all aren't too angry with me. There was a technical glitch on fanfiction that wouldn't let me login... thus no updates. Boo!

Well to make up I'm going to post two chapters right after each other but I don't want you to overlook this oneshot and not review. It's fun and really isn't that awesomely needed but it doesn't hurt, plus it helps Mamoru build relationships with the other girls as well. But if you don't like this one as much you will enjoy the uber long one after this.

Enjoy!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The chair moved beside him and he looked up a bit with worry. Even though his website retaliation had worked well there were still some girls that were hopeful. When he caught sparkling blue eyes and blonde locks he looked back to his book, a smile on his face.

"I'm so glad I found you. I am having a serious issue." She said out of breath as she plopped beside him.

"I know, you don't hide your love from me very well… you should start working on that before I think you are pathetic" Mamoru mumbled highlighting another question.

"Ha. Not even going to dignify that with a response." She smirked evilly at him as she pulled out her book. He looked up at her, his eyes full of teasing.

"It's ok, it's already written all over your face." He cooed and her eyes narrowed.

"I have to write a ten page paper on the value of beauty magazines in society." She hissed and Mamoru blanched at her and stared at her textbooks.

"What the hell class are you taking?" He snapped and her eyes narrowed.

"Fashion. It's the only class I have with Minako and to my utter horror she already wrote her paper and it's twelve pages long." She snapped, tension in her voice and Mamoru smiled at her and leaned forward.

"Love, why are you asking me for help? This isn't my foray. Blood and guts I can help you with." He breathed and she whined and scooted closer to him.

"But you're pretty… don't you know a little bit about this crap?" She hissed tugging on his arm and he grinned closing his book.

"Fact number one: Guys don't like to be called pretty. Fact number two: You are way prettier than I am and fact number three: This assignment serves no useful function to society." He groaned and she giggled.

"My thoughts exactly!" She trumped and they heard another chair squeak and they both looked up at the bubbling blonde before them.

"Professor Fron loved my paper!" She gushed and Usagi's face dropped.

"You turned it in early?" She questioned and Mamoru felt Usagi's fingers begin to dig into his arm. He looked at her with a bit of a worried expression. He didn't want to bleed on his medical coat.

"No silly. It was due yesterday." Minako smiled and Usagi deadpanned.

"AH! Crap!" Usagi screamed jumping up and grabbing her bag. She rushed out of the room and Mamoru watched with alarm and than turned to Minako who was suddenly snickering.

"She is so easy to get." Minako said with a laugh and Mamoru narrowed his eyes at her. "Maybe I should also tell her there really is no paper…" She mumbled and Mamoru's jaw dropped and he immediately reached for his phone.

"Oh you are so dead." He snapped pressing speed dial. Minako jumped up and raced to him, trying to grab his phone.

"Mamoru no!" She yelled and Mamoru laughed trying to get out of her reach as he attempted to call Usagi with the news.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	11. The One and Only Motoki

Stolen Moments

Note: Here is a great one. I just want you to know that I wrote like crazy over the weekend and I'm just so excited for you guys to get to where I am but... you have a long way to go. Which is good since you can expect about a month's worth of updates to come. Whoo hoo!

Now I am going out of town again Thursday for work and I'm not sure if the friend I am staying with has internet so if not... you'll have another long weekend ahead of you. :( Sowwie.

Enjoy!!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He was excited to see her. To see all of them. It had been two months since Usagi moved away and the arcade had been lonely because of it. As he stepped onto the campus old memories assaulted him and he smiled taking in a huge breath of the fall air. Leaves were falling quickly from the branches above him and it only made the trip sweeter.

"Hey. Welcome back." A voice said before him and Motoki smiled extending his hand to his best friend. They shook quickly and Mamoru grinned as they continued walking.

"How is life at the old Medical Center?" Motoki questioned and Mamoru let out a breath.

"I'm loving my new rotation. It seems like I have waited my whole life for these eight weeks." He mumbled and Motoki grinned.

"You will make a really great Pediatrician. I've never seen anything make you glow more than talking about it." Motoki mused happy for his friend.

"Well, there are other things that make me happy." Mamoru said in his defense and Motoki shot him a look.

"Like what?" He questioned and Mamoru shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I've actually made friends this semester." He said slowly and Motoki's eyes widened.

"I'll believe it when I see it. You are the most stoic, alone person I have ever met." Motoki challenged and Mamoru nodded in resignation. That was completely true. Motoki never really beat around the bush… he was always very honest and that was one of the things Mamoru liked about their friendship. Sometimes his honesty stung though.

"Ah!" A voice screamed and Mamoru lifted his head, a smile on his features as a blonde came barreling towards them. Motoki's eyes lit up and his arms opened and Usagi tumbled into them, causing both to fall to the leaf covered ground below. "Oh my gosh I almost didn't believe Mamo-chan's text! I am so excited to see you! I am so sorry I never visited but I have almost straight A's in all my class! Can you believe it?!" Usagi gushed over him and Motoki beamed at her cheerfulness. She was slowly lifted off of him and Motoki grinned at Mamoru, holding the eager girl in his arms.

"Straight A's?" Motoki questioned and Mamoru nodded placing Usagi on her feet.

"Well, almost. I mean for right now in the middle of the semester and all." Usagi said with a soft blush and Mamoru grinned placing his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. Motoki stilled as he sat up.

"Mamo-chan?" He questioned and Usagi's phone suddenly started to vibrate. She flicked it open and her eyes widened.

"Crap! Class!" Usagi hissed picking up her bag and suddenly darting away.

"Well, some things never change." Motoki mumbled watching her rush off, two long strings of blonde hair flying. He brushed himself off and looked up at his best friend.

"I love her. Is that a bad thing?" Mamoru questioned suddenly and Motoki's jaw dropped a bit.

"Would explain the Mamo-chan." Motoki responded and Mamoru groaned.

"We became friends." He confessed and Motoki nodded slightly.

"I'm sure that is a funny story." He mused and Mamoru let out a chuckle."You have no idea." He responded and Motoki stilled looking at his best friend.

"You are different." He stated and Mamoru blinked at the randomness of the sentence.

"What?"

"Different… You're living your own life now and actually having fun." Motoki said with a soft smile as he hit his friend's arm. "No haunted past bothering you… no tuxedo… Mamoru the doctor pursuing Usagi the ditz." Motoki smiled and Mamoru let out a breath.

"Usagi, the political science major who will rule the world." Mamoru countered as he continued walking. Motoki began to laugh and than stilled as that registered on him. He looked up suddenly at Mamoru and than in the direction Usagi ran off to. She would rule the world… she told Mamoru-san that? Did they know about each other? Motoki looked up at him carefully and the carefree expression confirmed a lot.

"So, does she know anything about you yet?" Motoki questioned and Mamoru shook his head slowly.

"We've only technically been friends for a week…" Mamoru confided and Motoki grinned.

"Yet, you are in love with her already." Motoki teased and Mamoru smirked at him.

"I've loved her since she was fourteen… This isn't like it's new." Mamoru responded and Motoki nodded.

"True… but are you in love with her? Like you couldn't live without her… wouldn't want to spend a day not seeing her type of thing?" Motoki questioned and Mamoru let the fainting sun shine on him as he contemplated that question.

"I guess I'll find out as time passes." He mumbled and Motoki nodded. They walked in companionable silence for a while, just reliving their college days when suddenly Motoki broke it.

"Dude… she is making straight A's." He hissed and Mamoru chuckled.

"I know." He responded and Motoki wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"And she is giving you a life… she's super woman." He smirked and Mamoru grinned.

"Sure seems like it."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Wait!" A voice cried, the sound of sneakers squeaking on the pavement. Motoki looked up from his car and he smiled as the blonde bounced towards him. "Motoki-san! We didn't even get to spend anytime together." Usagi whined a little winded.

"You look like you are being well taken care of Usagi-chan." He grinned at her and she blinked a bit.

"Mamoru?" She questioned and he nodded.

"It only took you idiots four years…" He teased and she gasped a bit offended, yet the humor was still clear in her eyes.

"He's fun now." She said casually as she glanced at Motoki's beat up car. "Did he tell you about the website?" She questioned proudly and Motoki laughed, remembering the story vividly from Mamoru.

"Yes." He responded and she smiled a bit to herself. "You know what you are doing Usagi-chan?" Motoki cautioned and Usagi slumped a bit against his car.

"He's just a friend Motoki. Don't tell me you are jealous." She teased, narrowing her eyes playfully at him. Motoki shifted a bit uncomfortably, an uneasy smile coming to his lips.

"Yeah, I was talking about the whole future Queen thing." He mumbled quietly and Usagi let out a breath, his words suddenly sobering her.

"You know… we never meant to tell you that stuff you little spy." She grumbled, her arms crossing across her chest and Motoki's face dropped.

"Your underground lair is under my arcade." He reminded her and Usagi sighed heavily, a small smile dancing on her lips. At least Minako wasn't trying to kill him anymore because he knew about their secrets.

"I don't think my future is going to have any affect on his present. I promise." She smiled bouncing forward and kissing his cheek gently.

"He's just… fragile ok Usagi?" Motoki began and Usagi looked at him curiously. "Not like sissy fragile it's just… he doesn't let anyone close to him. If he lets you close… don't hurt him." Motoki warned and Usagi's eyes widened.

"Me?" She questioned and he smirked at her.

"Yes, you." He chastised climbing into his car. "Will I see you on Halloween?" He asked and her smile grew.

"Of course. No University party could ever compare to yours." She winked and he nodded.

"I'm really proud of you Usagi." He said with a smile and Usagi nodded taking a step back from his car.

"Thanks. Been getting that a lot." Usagi whispered to herself as she waved her old friend goodbye. Mamoru-san… fragile? She laughed to herself. Motoki must have not seen him break through a crowd of girly med students… Mamoru is anything but fragile.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	12. The Online Chat

Stolen Moments

Note: For those who get confused easily (you know who you are) the bold and the italic text represent a chat that is going on between the characters over a computer. Bold is Usagi (fitting no?) and Italic is Mamoru (even more appropriate). If you review me with confusion I will only point you to this note and slap you over the head with a salami.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She couldn't study anymore. Her butt was going numb. She adjusted her position in her pink bed and pulled her Mac closer. She needed a distraction. Her eyes roamed the screen when suddenly her lips curled upwards in a mischievous grin. She flexed her fingers and than meticulously opened a chat window on the University website.

He leaned forward, his glasses pinching his nose as he looked over his notes from the day. He had been assigned to a very popular Pediatrician at Tokyo University Hospital and because of that they got all of the interesting cases… children with hard to name diseases and that have been through sever trauma. He stilled leaning back a bit. He wondered if he would have been lumped in with children like that. He let out a breath and removed his glasses, gently rubbing his nose. That kid today had totally broken his heart. The way she had looked up at him with those bright blue eyes… Suddenly he heard a ding go off in his apartment and he blinked. He turned slowly on the couch and heard the distinct high note again. He rose, stuffing a hand in his pocket as he walked to his desk, his laptop on. A small white box was displaying on the lower right hand side and he placed his glasses back on his face.

**Hey Baka**_**.**_

A smirk filled his features and he slid into his chair, pulling the computer closer to him.

_Hey yourself._

It took him awhile to respond but once she heard the ding she sat up straight, a smile on her features. She glanced around the room a bit nervously. Minako was out with some new guy she met in her French class. She looked back and quickly responded.

**Whatcha doin?**

He'd never done this before… he always knew about the University chat system but he never really responded. Somehow knowing who he was talking to made it more enjoyable… ok talking to her made anything more enjoyable.

_Trying to figure out how to make a kids day._

She furrowed her brow and quickly pecked at the keys before her.

**Balloon animals. **

He chuckled and shook his head.

_I'm afraid I don't know how to do that. _

**It's easy. I could teach you sometime. **

He smiled when she suddenly messaged again.

**Of course I only know how to make hearts and cats. **

_How girly of you. _

**What can I say? I'm predictable. **

_Hardly. _

She smiled a bit at his response, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

**Why do you want to make a kids day?**

Mamoru leaned back in his chair and he didn't think twice as he responded.

_I met this little girl today in the children's ward. She has leukemia. Seeing her I just wanted to make her happy. She had this strength about her and I wanted to help strengthen it. _

He stared at his response waiting for her quick one. It felt like eternity until she responded.

**You are a sweet guy Mamo-chan. I would have never thought you liked kids so much. **

_I want to be a Pediatrician. Sometimes things happen to kids and I don't want them to ever feel alone when something like that happens._

She stilled as those words hit her. She checked her chat list. She was in fact talking to Chiba, Mamoru wasn't she? She gulped nodding to herself as she confirmed it. This was him… total softy.

**If I was there I would give you a hug. **

_I'm getting use to those. They are almost becoming enjoyable. _

Mamoru grinned, gently rubbing his chin as he stared at their conversation.

**Did you know a kid when you were younger that had something bad happen to them? Where you there for them? Is that why you want to do what you do now?**

She felt like she was holding her breath as she waited for his answer. Maybe that was too personal. Two minutes had passed so she quickly typed something else.

**I never knew you were such a decent human being. **

The ding caught him off guard and he stared at his response box seeing it still empty. He let out a breath and enjoyed the conversation change. He had only told Motoki about his parents and it wasn't that he was opposed to telling Usa… he just didn't want to do it through a computer… and he probably wouldn't tell her till he was sure she liked him for him as a friend and not because she felt sorry for him. Her heart was too big not to want to befriend him forever just because of his parents.

_I'm not. I've secretly hired a nice guy to chat for me. I've been laughing my head off at you for the last five minutes._

She burst into laughter as his response hit her eyes.

**I knew it!**

_You are starting to see right through me Usa… I may have to kill you soon._

**I dare you to try. **

He grinned, his eyebrows raising and he wondered if she had any clue she was flirting with him. He smiled leaning on his desk. She probably didn't.

_Do you have lunch plans tomorrow? _

**Why? Do you miss me? **

Usagi grinned at her response, this was actually fun. She was greatly enjoying their banter. It must have happened due to all their fights as kids. Remembering their past she suddenly did not miss at all their once spats. Guess they both grew up. She laughed at that thought.

_Always Odango. I'm free at 1 if you can wait that long. _

**Ooo That's pushing it. Guess we will have to see. **

_Guess so. _

**Goodnight Mamo-chan!**

_Goodnight Usa._

She smirked closing her computer and Mamoru sat back in his chair. His eyes going from the conversation to the small photo next on his desk. It was the only photo in his whole apartment. It was the only one he owned. He reached out and gently took it into his fingers. He smiled bitterly at the young bright-eyed boy and the two doting parents. With a sad sigh he placed it back and stood, slowly closing the computer and heading back to his notes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	13. The Lunch and Balloon Animals

Stolen Moments

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When he looked up he couldn't stop the laugh that left his features.

"Don't laugh yet." Usagi whined as she plopped into a seat next to him. She raised an eyebrow at him eyeing his medical coat and nametag. "Snazzy." She winked and he blushed a bit than pointed to the objects in her hand. "You wanted to make a kids day." She retaliated as she placed the balloon animals on the table and he smiled warmly at her. He picked up the pink heart and the purple kitty and she smiled proudly at them.

"This will be perfect for her." He responded thinking of the small girl and Usagi nodded.

"If you run into a little boy we'll have to think of something else. Maybe we can make a monkey or something." Usagi said thoughtfully as she stared at her balloon-making book.

"Why are you so nice Usa? I've always wanted to ask you that, almost ever since I met you…" He said suddenly and she blinked and glanced at him.

"I was never nice to you." She responded with a raised eyebrow and he nodded.

"True, but you were sick nice to everyone else." He replied and she grinned.

"What a nice way to put it. Sick nice. Swell." She mused looking back at her book.

"I'm wearing my serious look. Answer it." He responded pointing to his suddenly serious face and she narrowed her eyes amused at him.

"You always look like that." She retorted and he shook his head. She let out a breath. "The world sucks enough as it is… why be mean with it when it is so much easier to spread the love? Of course though in your case it was quite easy and enjoyable to be mean." She replied, her eyes glued to the book and than they let up. "Look! A bicycle!" She cried and Mamoru looked at the picture and all of the balloons involved and he let out a low whistle.

"I am only getting a med degree Usa… not an engineering one." He responded and she let out a laugh. He took a sip of his coffee and than grinned. "When you rule the earth you should get one of your engineers to build that." He said with a smile and Usagi slowly closed her book and cast him a look under her lashes.

"Would you serve me if I became Supreme Ruler of Earth Mamo-chan?" She questioned, her eyebrows raised and Mamoru's eyes widened a bit. He leaned towards her and she moved closer, intrigued in the answer.

"Probably not." He smirked and she smiled slowly. "It would be too much fun to defy you. Your flustered look is hot." He said with a suggestive wink as he leaned back in his chair and a surprised expression crossed her features.

"That is so disturbing there are no words." She mumbled with a shake of her head and Mamoru laughed, almost spitting out his coffee on himself. She grinned at his reaction then held out her hand.

"Money so I can go buy us lunch." She smiled and he placed his coffee down and fished out his wallet.

"Don't you care to know what I want?" He questioned as she stood taking the yen.

"If I am to rule the world you'll have to get use to me controlling you Mamo-chan… might as well start now." She said with a wink and he huffed.

"Who says that I won't move far away so you can't bother me?" He retaliated and she grinned.

"You'd miss me. Plus… I'm sort of growing fond of you. I'll build you a giant hospital near my castle, than you'll never leave." She said, happy with her decision and he smiled at her as she sauntered away.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So, why are fairy tales like the Grimm's Brothers and even moral stories like Canterbury tales so dark and gross?" Usagi questioned as they slowly made their way through the quad back to the University hospital.

"Children today are too soft and would panic if they read about girls cutting their feet just to fit into a shoe." He mumbled and Usagi grimaced remembering Grimm's Cinderella. "Parents wrap their children in bubbles trying to shield them from the world. Thus they would panic and why you think they are gross." Mamoru said pointedly to her and she gasped offended.

"I am not panicking… I am disgusted. Totally different. You would read these stories to your children?" She countered and he shrugged a bit.

"Depends on who their mother is." He smiled and she shook her head with a grin when her eyes caught something strange. She stilled as did Mamoru as they eyed the spectacle before them. It was Minako-chan. Covered in paint and little else. A figure rushed up to them and Usagi gulped a bit.

"Help me." Ami mumbled, her fingers covering her face in embarrassment as Minako continued quoting her monologue to the students who had lingered. "She is taking a drama class and I am supposed to be a part of this! It's some modern crap and yes that is totally my blue bathing suit she is wearing that she splattered with pink and blue paint!" Ami said heatedly between her lips and Mamoru looked at the shy girl before him and than at Minako and shook his head.

"Usagi!" Minako called jovially and Usagi's eyes widened noticing that look. She wanted her up there.

"Oh crap." Usagi mumbled and Mamoru quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, steering her away from the spectacle.

"Yeah, let's not." He said quickly, his feet moving them fast across the pavement. Usagi let out a laugh and quickly followed him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It took him twenty minutes after Usagi had left him at the hospital entrance to realize he didn't take those balloons from her. He shook his head with a soft sigh. He could text Usagi to bring them. A small smirk fell on his features as he vetoed that idea. She'd already spent an hour with him today… plus he still didn't have texts until next month thanks to that little tart.

"Ready?" A voice said next to him and Mamoru nodded quickly as they walked up to two more med interns and they began to make their rounds.

--

He took a few steps away and slid into the small girl's room he had met the other day. Though he didn't have anything for her at least he could let her know she wasn't forgotten. When he rounded the curtain he stilled and a smile flooded to his face.

"Dr. Chiba!" The small voice squeaked at him with joy as she held up a bright pink heart balloon to him. "The Princess came and dropped these off for you!" She said eagerly, taking deep breaths between every other word. He moved to her side and smiled at the balloons. Usagi had found her.

"The Princess?" He questioned and she nodded enthusiastically, the tube in her nose providing her oxygen not hindering her in the slightest.

"She didn't tell me she was a Princess but I could tell. She said you wanted me to have these because you have a big heart." She said matter of factly and Mamoru gently sat on her bed, enamored by her joyous face and the two balloons she was fixated on.

"Did she?" He questioned and she nodded resolutely.

"Are you her Prince? Prince Dr. Chiba?" She questioned and he chuckled lightly.

"That would be nice." He said gently patting her knee and she leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Thank you for believing in me." She rasped into his shoulder and Mamoru nodded gently, his eyes tearing up a bit.

"Everyone needs someone." He whispered and she nodded happily quickly playing with her balloons once more. Mamoru stood slowly and looked back at her than quietly made his way out. He stopped when he noticed the Doctor before him who was overseeing him during this rotation. Mamoru bowed and quietly exited, the Doctor smiling a bit to himself as he saw the small child and the happiness that filled her even in her condition.

---

She blinked opening her phone as it chirped at her eagerly. Didn't that baka know she didn't have any texts?

_You are going to make me fall in love with you Usa._

Her lips curled upwards in class and she glanced at the professor than back to the text. He must have found her balloons.

**I have that problem a lot. **

He chuckled at her response and quickly put his phone in his pocket, ready to get back to work. That was worth twenty cents.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	14. The Death Prediction

Stolen Moments

Note:  
This is one of my favorite one shots and because this was actually how I met my husband. Sort of. He and I were having lunch at a Retreat and he had this cough... and from that point in the story it's pretty much verbatim what happened... isn't God awesome to give us such a really funny story... not to mention a husband with a fabulous sense of humor.

For those of you really want to know I put an * next to what is true in the story and an * when it stops.

Hope you enjoy... this is one of my favorites and means a lot to me. I hope it brightens your heart as well. Enjoy!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She watched the blue pen make multiple marks on the paper before him and she let out a breath. She actually enjoyed the baka's company. He was calm, intelligent, witty… and the thought of him never going away sort of gave her a comfort. Yet, she wanted him to be happy. He needed someone. He was too good to be left alone and in her mind he had been alone way too long… especially if she was his new only friend.

"You should meet a nice girl and settle down." Usagi said suddenly and Mamoru let out a breath and scratched through a whole sentence.

"Yeah, and you should really learn grammar." He mumbled, his eyes glued to the paper before him. "Now I know why Ami made me come help you…" He growled, scratching through another preposition at the end of a sentence.

"What kind of girls do you like?" Usagi questioned placing her chin in her hands.

"Blondes. Big blue eyes." Mamoru replied quietly moving to the next page. Usagi's eyes rolled skywards.

"Ugh, don't make me gag." She hissed at him and he let out a breath.

"A cute butt would be nice." He said off handedly than cried out as her foot interacted with his chin. Finally his eyes met hers and she smiled. "What?" He whined with a grin before a cough shattered it. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. He'd been coughing all evening off and on. That was why the Librarian hung heavily close. Like she could stop him from coughing… honestly.

"Are you getting sick?" Usagi questioned quietly and Mamoru shook his head going back to the paper. It was well written… Usagi had a flare for words and it made him smile. She seriously sucked at grammar though.

"No, I just have a cough. I've had it for like three weeks." He confirmed and she furrowed her brows not remembering him coughing that much the last week they had spent hanging out. She moved a bit closer.

*"Ya know… You are kind of old." She began and Mamoru slowly lifted his eyes. "Maybe you have a disease." She finished, her voice slightly serious.

"You think so?" He questioned, amused at her new dry humor.

"Yeah… I mean you probably only have like three months to live." She mumbled seriously, her eyes glancing left than right than on him. A sad frown fell to his features and he leaned forward towards her.

"That's awful. Only three months?" He asked, his eyebrow raised and she nodded regretfully.

"You should probably do all the stuff you want to do before you die." She continued and he nodded, folding his hands over her paper.

"Yeah? Do you have any suggestions?" He offered and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You could go skydiving." She tried and he nodded.

"I have always wanted to do that. What about climb a mountain?" He mentioned and she nodded brightly.

"You better hop to it. You only have three months." She said checking her watch and he was trying very hard not to break into a grin.

"Well… I did kind of want to get married eventually." He mumbled to himself and her eyebrows rose.

*"Really?" She questioned and he nodded, going back to her paper.

"I'm not a total loner thank you. Becoming your friend and putting up with all of your crap has made me think that I could one day make a semi-decent husband." He responded and she thought about that for a while.

"Well, besides that obviously cruel dig at me… Thanks by the way." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he smirked. "You still have a problem, you only have three months… if you want to get hitched you better start working at it." She said encouragingly and Mamoru let out a breath.

"I'd love to but I think it will take me two months just to fix this paper." He growled holding it up to her and surprise lit her features, her eyes immediately dropping their banter as reality hit her.

"Oh you meanie!" She cried and he smirked as she tried to dive across the table to grab him.

"A hem!" A voice snapped and Usagi froze mid table. She quickly moved her hands away from Mamoru and sat back down. He winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

*"Good luck finding a wife." The blonde huffed and he smirked, quietly going back to her paper.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	15. The C

Stolen Moments

Note:  
Here is another post only cause I fear that I won't be able to post all weekend. I think my friend probably doesn't have internet since she hasn't technically figured out facebook... so... its looking slim. I'll post another one tomorrow morning at the airport but than you all might be on your own until Monday.

I'm sad my favorite post didn't get very many reviews... :( Oh well, maybe you will like this one better.

This one is short but vital.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She rounded the corner leaving her bio class as she tried to mentally note all the homework she needed to do, how much time it would take and how long she could put it off and still accomplish it.

Her eyes caught a familiar black head of hair and her lips curled upwards, ready to yell his name when she saw his shoulders shrug a bit than turn away from whatever he was looking at. Her eyes narrowed curiously as she slowly walked up to what he was looking at. A bunch of students were gathered around a Professor's door staring at a posted list. She threw one more glance at Mamoru-san as he left the building that to the paper he had been looking at. She easily located his name and than followed the dotted line to the single letter grade. C. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Look at Chiba." A voice said next to her, his finger pointing at the grade.

"That's what he gets for taking it so quickly." Another boy snorted and Usagi blinked.

"I've never seen him make anything but an A. Glad to know he's human." A girl said with a regretful sigh staring at her B.

"Excuse me." Usagi began and the group turned to her with little attention. "When was this test?" She questioned and one of the boys groaned.

"It was a night test. It took place during that Tau Fraternity bash… I'm still so pissed I missed it." He whined turning back to the paper and Usagi's eyes widened a bit as she gulped. She was at that party… Mamoru had rescued her from it.

"It's odd… Chiba never lets anything distract him from getting good grades." A boy said with a shake of his head and the girl let out a breath.

"Maybe he found something more important to pour his time into." She sighed thoughtfully and Usagi took a step away from them. Her phone vibrated and she blinked quickly pulling it out. She flipped it open and her eyes widened at the text.

_Dinner?_

It was Mamoru. She looked back up at the three students who were finally walking away. More important to pour his time into. She gulped a bit and looked back at the text than to the grade. She had caused Mamoru to probably get his first C.

_Of course._

She text back quickly than shut her phone, her eyes once more staring at the C. She didn't exactly know what this meant but she would find out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	16. The Movie

Stolen Moments

Note: So I'm sitting in my awesome home airport waiting to board my flight... and I have a full hour... so I think I'll post... :)

Enjoy! Pray my friend has internet and you might get more but you guys are catching up to me... I'm a few oneshots ahead and trust me... You don't want to give up now.  
It gets soo awesome later. Someone else must be writing this cause I enjoy it too much.

Have a great weekend!

OH Another note: This is the last interjection of my own story into a Sailor Moon saga. It's denoted by an * and it didn't happen in Mamoru's apartment but in a real movie theatre so you can imagine the hilarious adventure that ensued.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He opened his door to the five chatty women and he smiled.

"Did you know that Ami and I live three floors up?" Makoto said suddenly, eyes wide with surprise and he shook his head with a smile, moving back to usher them in.

"No, but that does make my day." He grinned with a wink, gently pulling off Ami's jacket. He felt a small hand smack his and his grin broadened.

"Off limit. They are too good for you." Usagi smirked, tutting into the kitchen with three boxes of fresh pizza. Mamoru closed the door and for a brief second he wondered why the hell he invited them into his personal sanctuary. They were girls. Girls were sort of his enemy in college.

"I brought a movie." Ami said with a smirk as she held it out to him and he nodded taking it from her.

"Did you like my art piece the other day? It was riveting…" Minako chimed happily and Ami let out a breath and quickly grabbed Mamoru's sleeve, dragging him into the living room and away from Minako.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that." Rei mumbled taking the movie from Mamoru's fingers. "Thanks for having us over. I've been missing you guys like crazy and not that Motoki isn't a nice guy and all… you really can only take so much." She mumbled turning away and Mamoru started to feel ease wash over him.

"You could have lived with us but no… you wanted to be a priestess." Makoto teased opening the pizza and Mamoru grinned watching their interaction.

"Excuse me. I'm fulfilling my destiny." Rei said holding up a finger and Ami giggled.

"Like being a chef, fashion model or doctor isn't important?" Minako blasted and Rei couldn't stop the smirk on her faces.

"Still trying to figure out how the fashion model will help us later in life…" Rei mumbled teasingly.

"Hey!" Minako snapped from the kitchen. "The world needs beautiful people." The four burst into laughter and Mamoru covered his mouth trying to be polite. Suddenly he felt hands gently grasp his arm and he turned, letting the little blonde lead him a bit away from the girls.

"How was your day?" Usagi asked cheerfully and Mamoru looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm not going to buy you liquor." He responded evenly and her smile faltered.

"Uh no… but thanks for planting the idea in my head." She retaliated and he grinned.

"Anything unusual happen today?" Usagi inquired, her eyebrows raising and he stared at her for a moment. She was acting odd. She was trying to get something out of him. "You know… that starts with a C?" She tried, her nerves starting to take over and Mamoru let out a steadying breath. Gently he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Flutters went through her and she sighed a bit.

"You were worth it. Let's get some pizza." He sighed, bringing their attention back to the food at hand. She whined, quickly grabbing his hand to pull him back.

"Mamo-chan." She whispered, a saddened expression taking her features.

"Everyone makes C's." He tried and her eyes narrowed, her saddened expression faltering.

"No, I make C's. You Mr. Perfect make A's. Is this going to hurt your medical career?" She questioned and Mamoru shrugged a bit shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I really didn't like surgery that much anyway. And besides someone gave my current boss the greatest impression of me that he has offered me a residency with him here at TUH." He confessed and Usagi's eyes widened and than she let out a squeal and jumped into his arms.

"Oh this is so wonderful! This means you will give me free childcare for life right?" She grinned, wagging her eyebrows at him and he smirked gently releasing her.

"Probably." He confessed and she clapped her hands happily.

"Awesome. But no more C's." She commanded suddenly going serious and his eyes lit up a bit at her.

"Ok, than stop distracting me." He challenged and her jaw dropped. It took her a second to recover and he reveled in the sheer embarrassment on her face.

"I could have taken care of myself." She snapped rushing past him and he chuckled, quickly following after. They were met with silence as the four girls stared at them. Rei and Ami with amusement and Makoto and Minako with dreamy looks in their eyes. Usagi stilled horrified at their expressions. Mamoru stopped beside her and felt slightly uncomfortable. Than he got over it. If he was going to have friends he needed to be comfortable with them. Without warning he put a hand on Usagi's back and dipped her, leaning towards her.

"Oh Odango! Love of my life!" He cooed above her and Minako let out a squeal, Rei bursting into giggles as Usagi's eyes widening and she pushed roughly at him, laughter overtaking her.

"Movie time!" Ami chimed.

"Stop throwing yourself at me!" Usagi growled, amusement streaked across her face and Mamoru let out a sad breath.

"It's just so hard not to…" He whined and she laughed pushing him teasingly before attacking the pizza that Rei held out for her.

------

He coughed again. Critical eyes shot him a look as the movie began before them. She nudged him with her elbow and he glowered at her, both sunk comfortably in his couch, Ami on his right and Rei on her left. Minako happily taking up residence in his recliner all by herself while Makoto occupied the floor.

*"Dude… two months and three weeks." She mumbled at him and he grinned a bit at the reminder of how much longer he had to live. They watched the main character visit a friend and Usagi quickly wondered where the hell Ami found this movie.

_"You know my friend it is a proven fact that a wife improves a man's health."_

Usagi's eyes widened considerably and Mamoru stilled mid-bite. She let out a laugh and the Rei and Ami blinked at her. With bright eyes she shook her head.

*"You are so screwed!" She laughed and Mamoru's shoulders slumped. Stupid movie. She dove forward pressing pause and he glanced at her half-amused.

"I'm lost." Makoto mumbled, raising a finger and Rei and Ami turned to stare at the two.

"Guys, Mamo-chan is dying." Usagi announced suddenly with great poise and Makoto gasped.

"Really? How sudden." Rei inquired, a frown lighting her features and Minako let out a breath.

"That sucks." She mumbled and Mamoru shot them a look than looked back at the crazy conspirator.

"He only has two and half or so more months to live and this movie has just given me the solution to his problem!" Usagi said suddenly standing and Makoto grabbed the DVD cover.

"Wow, we're only five minutes in… this is a good movie." She mumbled and Usagi turned to Mamoru with a deadly serious face.

"We have to find you a wife, it's the only way your health will improve." She said matter of factly with a nod of her head as if confirming her logic. Instantly Mamoru spit his soda out of his mouth and Usagi let out a breath, ignoring the splatters on her jeans. "Gross." She hissed at him.

"The movie did say that didn't it." Ami rationalized and Mamoru shot her an evil look, which she could only grin under.

*"We should start a campaign!" Usagi stated and Minako nodded quickly sitting up. "The find Mamo-chan a wife so he won't die campaign." She said sitting on his coffee table and Rei grinned.*

"I could make posters." Minako chimed.

"I could bake!" Makoto offered.

"I'll just calculate the probability that his wife will actually be on this campus." Ami mumbled pulling out her calculator.

"I'm just going to watch." Rei smirked crossing her arms across her chest.

Mamoru's eyes widened as the dramatic shift of the conversation suddenly became him and his need of a wife.

"I'm only twenty-four." He began a bit uneasily and Usagi shook her head.

"It matters not frail one! We shall save you!" She cried sticking her hand in the air and he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from him. Suddenly she was in his lap and he grinned at her enthusiasm as she wrapped her arms around his neck than pointed out to nowhere in particular.

"Imagine Mamo-chan… You happily settled. A little wife who admires you and dotes on you and me… happily free from you and dating really hot guys." She sighed dreamily and Mamoru smirked pushing her arm down back into her lap.

"I think its genius!" Minako chirped standing on the recliner.

"When do we start?!" Makoto laughed.

"Do you have any preferences?" Ami questioned with a smile and Usagi leaned towards her, her frame still settled in his lap.

"Blondes. Big Blue eyes. Cute butts." She mumbled and Mamoru huffed.

"Usa." He snapped and she shrugged, sliding off his lap to stand before them again.

"You know… I think I know someone like that." Rei mumbled leaning close to him and Mamoru let out a breath, catching her inclination and he nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He said quietly and she grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"This should be fun to watch." She mused looking up at the ranting blonde with a new mission in her eyes, the glow of determination planted on her features.

"Oh goodie." He grinned and couldn't help himself but be transfixed by her joy. Who knows… maybe she would succeed. That would be quite an adventure.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Let's try to have a date for him by Motoki's Halloween party." Usagi announced as the four made their way across campus.

"Oh! I finished my costume!" Ami said happily and Minako grinned at her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You know we just left our own apartment building." Makoto said quietly to Ami and the genius nodded, her eyes glued to Usagi who was detailing out her plan to an amused Rei.

"Yeah, but we couldn't miss Usagi in her element." Ami smiled appreciatively towards her Princess and Minako nodded.

"Gotta admire that drive and stamina." She commented and Makoto let out a breath.

"When do you think she will realize that she is perfect for him?" Makoto asked and Minako and Ami let out a laugh than slowly quieted as their eyes focused on their leader once more.

"Probably when he falls in love with someone else…" Minako mumbled and Ami nodded thoughtfully. "At least this will be an adventure though." Minako said lightly and the two nodded.

"So true." Makoto agreed when Usagi suddenly called for them.

"Are you guys busy tomorrow? Maybe we could interview girls?" Usagi said turning to them and Rei grinned leaning over her shoulder.

"I'll clear my schedule." Makoto nodded and Ami grinned.

"This is at the top of my list." Ami agreed.

"Oh! This is going to make Mamo-chan so happy! This is soo much fun!" Usagi chimed turning back to her dorm and the four smiled at her. Sweet, kind… delusional Usagi.

--------

Her small frame slumped into her chair and she leaned to the left, an overwhelming sense of dread encasing her as she stared at the never-ending line.

"Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way…" Rei commented with a rough grunt as she leaned against the table before them. A girl was seated eagerly in front of them going on and on but they had tuned out over ten minutes ago.

"Guys! Guess what!" A voice cried rushing over to them and Minako, Rei and Usagi lifted their heads, happy at the thought of a distraction. "I met someone!" Ami gushed and the three's eyes widened.

"Wow. Really?" Usagi began as she jumped up. "That's awesome Ami-chan!" She cried happily, the current interviewee suddenly aware they weren't looking at her anymore.

"Um… excuse me?" She tried but the three could not be swayed.

"Who is the lucky guy?!" Minako chimed happily and Ami's smile wavered a bit.

"Huh?" She questioned than staring into their confused faces it hit her. "Oh, gosh not for me. For Mamoru-san." She tried and the three girls shoulders fell.

"Good progress. Would have been more impressed if it was for you though." Usagi encouraged and Ami giggled.

"Her name is…" Ami began when Usagi suddenly grabbed her.

"If her name is Ann so help me…" She spat and Ami gulped a bit. "I am not erasing his mind again for that dumbass alien." Ami slowly pried her fingers off and Minako smirked remembering that odd time way back in junior high.

"Uh thanks for the vote of confidence." Ami spat than let out a breath. "No, her name is Yursa and she is in my med class and she didn't even know who he was when another girl mentioned his name. Plus she loves kids, adores me and wants to be a pediatrician." Ami finished and Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Oh perfect!" She cried jumping up and down and Ami nodded.

"I know, that's why I am the brain." She noted dryly and Minako giggled, Rei smirking as well. "I gave her an invitation to the party now all we have to do is get Mamoru-san there." Ami smiled triumphantly and Usagi grinned.

"Leave that to me."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	17. The Glass of Wine

Stolen Moments:

Note: Hi again. It was a long weekend. I had lots of e-mails when I checked this morning... 126. I had so many I got distracted and missed my direct flight home. It sucked.

I'm now in my second airport on my way to my third to hopefully make it home this afternoon. BLAH. At least each airport has free internet. :) Joy. Enjoy. This one is funny.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He slowly made his way to his front door, his eyes focused on the study book before him. He opened the door a bit clumsily and when he glanced through his glasses to the visitor his eyebrows rose.

"Miss me?" Tsukino, Usagi questioned and Mamoru stepped back allowing her entrance.

"Always. Come to keep my poor loner self company?" He asked slowly closing his book. She bobbed her head in confirmation and he smiled showing her into the kitchen.

"I'm here to make you date worthy." She said quickly jumping on his counter and he glanced at her than let out a breath.

"Usa… I may have to die single." He said a bit sadly with an over-exaggerated frown and Usagi's eyes widened, her big blue eyes showing her distaste at the idea. Quickly she tugged on him pulling him closer and her little hands cupped his face.

"Mamo-chan… I would never let you die alone." She said strongly and his lips curled upwards. "Besides, we already have a date set up for you." She said jumping down and Mamoru's smile instantly fell. He turned away from her and quickly grabbed the glass of wine he was sipping from earlier. This was not going well. "So, you are going to have to spend every free moment with me this week so you can be ready for your big date Friday." Usagi announced and Mamoru slowly turned to stare at her. A week full of Usagi? That was looking better. He stepped before her.

"What if I don't want to spend the week with you?" He questioned and she grinned at him.

"How could you not want to spend the week with your best friend?" She inquired as she leaned towards him. He dutifully placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she smiled. "You should stop drinking… Lushes don't make great doctors." She mumbled and he grinned pointing to his wine glass.

"You'd be surprised how many doctors do." He mumbled staring into his glass.

"Ah, and there goes my faith in the medical profession. Great." Usagi grumbled sarcastically and he smirked turning his gaze to her.

"Have you ever had wine Usa?" He asked and she stared at the dark red liquid and shook her head.

"Though I must say I am always eager to experiment." She mumbled, her eyes focused now on the bottle. He grinned putting his glass in her hand.

"Sip. Don't gulp." He began and hesitantly she brought it to her lips and sipped. Once the liquid touched her tongue she pulled away and blanched. Mamoru smirked wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back.

"It's like beer. It's an acquired taste. By the third sip you will be fine." He mumbled and she looked at him skeptically but his heart warmed as she dutifully obeyed showing her trust and faith in him. "You should be fine unless you are as weak as you look." He mumbled glancing her over. Usagi's eyes widened and she quickly swallowed so she wouldn't spit out the wine on him.  
"Excuse me? I'll have you know that this sexy body is hiding a tiger." She said with a smirk taking another sip and he grinned, quickly taking the wine from her. He placed it on the counter and nodded

"Right." He challenged and she gasped, her eyes focused on him as her fingers grabbed the glass back.

"I sense disbelief in your voice old one… I shall prove it to you." She said quickly after another sip and he crossed his arms across his chest. She threw out her arm and one of his eyebrows rose.

"Arm wrestling?" He questioned and she nodded finishing off his glass.

"Don't look so scared. I won't hurt you." She mocked and his eyes narrowed.

---

Her eyes bore into his own and his held their ground. She leaned closer and her fingers gripped more onto his hand. By now they both had their own small glass of wine and he was thankful he knew Minako's number so he could get Usagi home.

"Go." Usagi said suddenly and he smiled, exerting enough force needed to take her down. His arm shook a bit as she fought back. Neither of their fists had moved. She was a strong little bugger but his pride was at stake. He applied more force. He was a superhero after all and with that came super strength. She countered.

"No way." He snapped and Usagi giggled.

"Aw… going to be beaten by a wittle girl?" She chided and his eyes narrowed. He applied more force and her hand buckled a bit but she held it strong. She smirked at him and only felt a tiny bit bad that she was using her Sailor strength against him… but didn't he say that all was far in love and war after all?

"No more sugar." He snapped at her and she laughed and pushed with all of her might, his arm wavered and he pushed back, a few beads of sweat crowning on his forehead.

"No more steroids!" She chimed and his eyes widened and he lost his grip a bit in surprise and his arm hit the table. He pressed his lips together.

"I do not take steroids." He growled and she giggled leaning on the table before him.

"I won." She chirped and he held out his hand.

"Best two out of three." He challenged and she grinned putting up her hand. It was a quick repeat of the last encounter as they struggled for upper ground. Mamoru grinned leaning a bit closer to her, the smell of her vanilla shampoo hitting his nostrils.

"You know… if you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to go through all this trouble." He whispered and Usagi's jaw dropped a good inch. Her hand flew with defeat to the table and he stood triumphantly.

"Cheater!" She cried from her chair and he chuckled, bowing to the imaginary crowd.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week." He mumbled and than something flew into his stomach, his feet coming from under him as he pounded into his hardwood floor. She had tackled him. Minx. She giggled first and his laughter joined soon. She was totally tipsy and him without his video camera.

---

The door slowly creaked open and Minako popped one eye open. She checked the clock, 1 am. She slowly sat up as Usagi made her way quietly across the floor to her bed. She was walking oddly.

"Usa… are you ok?" She questioned and Usagi fell into her pink sheets fully clothed. Minako blinked and than could have sworn she heard the blonde mumble something about a 'sexy mean doctor' and a 'bottle of wine'. She smirked with a shake of her head.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	18. The Paper

Stolen Moments

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A chair scraped to her left and her eyes narrowed a bit. Papers fluttered before her eyes and she watched as her ten-page paper discussing the aspects of leadership comparing Aristotle and Machiavelli land safely away from her food.

"How ya feeling?" His charming voice though soothing at other intervals made her quickly stick her tongue out at him.

"What's wrong? Are you pregnant?" Minako questioned with a raised eyebrow and Usagi let out a long sigh, quickly contemplating ways she could maim her roommate.

"You might as well tell them pumpkin." He mumbled, gently caressing her stomach and she broke into a grin, quickly knocking him away.

"I have a slight headache." She confirmed and Ami glanced up from her book and shot her a look.

"Aw baby why can't we just confess our love to them?" Mamoru groaned, grabbing Usagi's hands and holding them against his heart.

"How come you are fun hung-over and I am a lump?" Usagi whined and Mamoru let out a breath and pulled her closer, her head falling against his shoulder.

"Because I'm not hung-over and I'm really finding you a bit hung-over very amusing. In fact… might be the highlight of my day." He confessed and Usagi groaned and pulled away from him roughly.

"How did the paper turn out?" Ami inquired as she took a bite of her sandwich. The four turned to look at Usagi's final grade paper for her Intro to Political Science and Mamoru let out a breath.

"Ridiculously Entertaining." He smiled and Usagi whined slumping in her chair.

"The grammar wasn't that bad." She said, smacking her head on her forehead and Mamoru shook his head, quickly stealing a fry from her plate.

"No, the grammar was that bad but I was actually talking about the contents of the paper. It is one of the best I have ever read and I once had to grade senior Communication Thesis papers." He said with all seriousness and Ami quickly sat up in her chair, Minako doing the same as they both reached for the paper. Usagi opened an eye and glared at him.

"We are friends remember… you aren't allowed to be cruel anymore." She quickly snapped and he leaned on the table, his fringe falling a bit in his eyes and he put on his most serious face.

"Usa… you have a gift. I honestly think you may really rule the world one day." He confessed and the honesty in his voice almost knocked Usagi out of her chair.

"Yay!" Minako cried clapping as Ami quickly combed through the contents.

"Do you really think so?" Usagi whispered leaning towards him and he nodded, gently pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"So much that I actually might run that hospital you promised to build me." He replied quietly and Usagi let out a squeal of delight, quickly throwing herself in his arms. He grinned, catching her deftly. He had a lot of experience with catching her.

"Oh thank you so much for helping me Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried happily planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'd be lost without you." She breathed, her eyes beaming and Minako and Ami exchanged a look than smiled at the duo. Mamoru smiled, and intertwined his hands behind her, quite comfortable with her in his lap.

"I aim to please." He said humbly and Usagi nodded.

"As a thank you I'm taking you shopping." She announced and Mamoru's smile fell and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"My wardrobe is fine."

"No, for your date!" Usagi said crawling out of his arms into her own chair and Mamoru groaned a bit. "Plus, it wouldn't hurt a bit sprucing up your wardrobe." Usagi added as an afterthought.

"I seriously have to go on this date?" He suddenly said and Ami and Minako quietly watched, waiting for the moment they would have to intervene.

"Of course." Usagi replied emphatically, her eyes wide with innocence. "Mamo-chan as your best friend it is my duty to see that you are happy. Please let me do this for you… please let it be my job to secure your happiness forever." She smiled, grabbing onto his hands and Ami's jaw dropped a bit.

"Did she just…" Ami whispered and Minako nodded, a bit amused and yet shocked at Usagi's obliviousness at her own choice of wording. Mamoru's eyes narrowed a bit cautiously.

"Yeah she did." Minako confirmed, her head now shaking at the whole situation. It was like they were watching a soap opera where it was clear to everyone they should be together and yet they couldn't yell at the screen…

"I'll meet you after work." Usagi said gently kissing his forehead as she stood, swinging her book bag on in one fluid motion. Mamoru's shoulders slumped a bit and she raced off to her next class.

"She will be the end of me." He mumbled under his breath and Minako smiled sympathetically.

"Well, the good news is you only have ten weeks left." Ami said suddenly and Minako shot the genius a look. Mamoru sucked in a deep breath.

"You are all insane you know that?"

The girls smiled innocently up at him and Minako batted her eyes.

"We had rough childhoods." She said with a soft wink and his lips curled up in a smirk and he shook his head.

"Didn't we all?" He mumbled quietly, departing with a small wave.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	19. The Rule Breaker

Stolen Moments

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It had been a long day. Slowly he shuffled his feet from his bedroom to the kitchen. The hot shower had helped tremendously and now he needed his evening coffee and all would be right with the world.

Scratching was heard on his door and he blinked, looking out of his halfway open refrigerator. The door was unlocked… why was it unlocked? It opened quickly and when he spotted the most beautiful blonde hair he'd ever seen he went back to looking in the fridge. That's why it was unlocked.

"Ooo… see I came just in time." Usagi cooed approaching him. The smell hit him before her eyes met his and he turned to her with a smile. She smirked looking him up and down and her eyebrow rose amused at his plaid PJ pants and white undershirt. "I'm glad you dressed up for me."

"Ah best friend." Mamoru said, ignoring her last comment, his voice sounded tired and she grinned at him as he approached, his arms outstretched. She opened her arms to accept him yet he dodged and grabbed the takeout she had brought instead.

"Jerk." She spat and he grinned and kissed her head haphazardly.

"Love you." He said tiredly, shuffling into his living room with a carton of food.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that before." She grumbled following him with the rest of the food. He made his way for his favorite chair when a hand caught under his arm and steered him towards his bedroom.

"Not supposed to eat in bedroom." He whined, his eyes narrowing at her and she smiled sweetly.

"We're going to break some rules." She replied softly, as she easily maneuvered him towards his bed.

"I don't break rules." He said matter of factly towards her, his voice displaying his slight annoyance at the change in his habits.

"That's why you need me." She smiled sitting him down and she kissed his nose.

"Really? Could have sworn it was cause I liked staring at your butt." He snickered opening his box and Usagi quickly grabbed it from him. He blinked, a frown hitting his face when she suddenly sounded like she was going to spit in his food. Immediately he got up and snatched it from her.

"Gross!" He reprimanded poking her shoulder and she narrowed her eyes.

"So is you oogling my butt." She shot back as she placed the rest of the food on his nightstand.

"Apparently you have never seen your butt." He grumbled falling back on his bed, quickly beginning to devour his food before she could take it again. A small blush crept to her cheeks and she let out a breath and quickly moved to the reason she was here. She turned back to his room and was a bit struck by the blandness. It was functional yet not a single decoration. She turned around and than peeked into the living room, her eyes curious. "What are you doing?" Mamoru questioned, a mouthful of noodles in his mouth. She turned back to him.

"Why don't you have any photos?" She questioned quietly and his eyebrows rose. "Decorations? Memories?" She asked and his shoulders shrugged.

"I have an Azabu sweatshirt." He tried and she let out a laugh.

"So does not count." She mumbled when something caught the corner of her eye. "Here is one." She chimed and Mamoru stood quickly. She scooped up the picture frame and marched back into his room. "Mamo-chan… is this you?" Usagi asked, a smile on her face and he gulped his mouthful of noodles painfully.

"Um, yes… though a smaller version." He said reaching for it and she took a step back.

"I've never heard you talk about your parents in the four years I have known you." She said suddenly and tapped a fingernail on the glass towards them. He glanced back at the photo and he felt his heart soften a bit towards the two smiling adults who were holding him. They sure looked like they loved him. "They must be so proud of you." Usagi's voice brought him out of daydream and slowly he pulled the photo from her fingers.

"I'm sure they would have been." He breathed gently placing the frame lovingly on his dresser. He felt her small arms wrap around him and she placed her chin on his shoulder. Her arms were a huge comfort to him… he felt strength building within him in her arms. He placed his hand on her arm. "It was my sixth birthday. We were going for a drive and somehow ended up at the bottom of a cliff. I woke up the next day with amnesia and alone." He finished and he felt her arms tighten around him. "It's ok Usa… I'm over it now." He tried to comfort her and she quickly walked around him coming into his arms. She sort of wished he was wearing more than pj pants and an undershirt but when a friend was in need… she sucked in a deep breath and smiled, her eyes fluttering up to his and he tilted his head a bit to look at her better. Damn he was hott! She blushed a bit and than quieted her thoughts… she couldn't go crazy now, not when he needed her.

"You aren't alone anymore." She whispered softly and he stilled a bit. Gently he cupped her cheek and she nodded resolutely. "And if we play our cards right we could have you engaged in two months!" She said suddenly pulling away from him and Mamoru's jaw dropped. She was insane. Hastily he grabbed his carton of noodles and went back to his bed as Usagi went to attack his closet. This girl really was to be the end of him… he stared at her and let out a breath. At least she was really beautiful to look at though. She cast a glance over her shoulder at him as she pulled out his famous green jacket. She made a blah face and he chuckled. At least his remaining two months would be fun.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	20. The Break in

Stolen Moments

Note: Short... but so powerful. Enjoy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He turned his key and pushed his apartment door open. He stepped inside, dropping his keys on the counter and than closing the door with his foot. He thoughtfully went through his mail as he dropped the bag he had been holding in his teeth into his hand. He entered his kitchen to put the bag in the fridge when he stilled. His once immaculate stainless steel fridge was suddenly covered in photos. He stepped back a bit in alarm as his eyes took in each Polaroid. They were from all around the campus and were his five favorite girls. There was a group shot of the famous four and than odd close-ups of each of them. Minako posing dramatically, Ami sticking out her tongue with her eyes crossed, Makoto rubbing her stomach with hunger, Rei looking like she was about to throw up and Usagi blowing a kiss. He placed the bag quickly in the fridge and than turned to find a small note on his counter.

_Mamo-chan,_

_Stole a key and added life to your apartment. Knew you wouldn't mind. _

_Love, Usa_

He quickly went into the living room and he grinned seeing a bright pink pillow and a blue one on his sofa. He shook his head and than noticed a picture of him and Motoki from forever ago. He picked it up with wonder and grinned at their Azabu sweatshirts they sported so proudly. Where did she get this? To the left of it was a picture of the crown arcade and than he stilled picking up the last photo. It was he and Usagi. Screaming at each other. She was in her junior high uniform and he in his green jacket, both pointing at each other and yelling. He grinned holding the frame a bit longer when he noticed his picture was missing. He blinked walking around and he wandered into his bedroom. The small photo was nowhere to be seen when suddenly his eyes caught something unusual on his wall. It was a beautiful black simple frame and he held his breath. It was the photo of him and his parents… blown up to an 8x10. He gently reached out and touched it and he felt tears well in the bottom of his eyes. Great appreciation and a new respect for Usagi flowed through him. She had gone through enormous trouble to do this for him… contacting Motoki, making all the girls pose, getting the frames. He shook his head knowing those decorative pillows were from her dorm bed. His heart swelled a bit and the flow of emotion was foreign to him. He'd known extreme emotion yet usually it was despair and sadness… this was something completely different. Slowly he turned away from the photo and than blinked with alarm. He walked to his bed and picked up the Sailor Moon plush doll that lay among his neutral pillows and he grinned a small tear trickling down his cheek. He snickered a bit and for the first time in his whole life… felt loved.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	21. The Princess

Stolen Moments

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Entre!" Minako called in her new French accent and Mamoru gently pushed the door open. The wild colors of a girl's dorm assaulted him and Minako's eyes widened in surprise as a smile lit her features.

"Mamoru-san! Mom Ami!" She called, her accent keeping as she ushered him inside their domain. Usagi sat up from her laptop and smiled at the new occupant, greatly happy for the distraction. He raised the Sailor Moon doll and Minako smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "As much as I'd love to watch this conversation unfold… I sadly have theatre practice." She sighed dramatically, grasping her tote and twirling around him, the door slamming behind her. Mamoru turned to Usagi as he made his way to her bed. She grinned and pointed her pen towards the doll.

"Big blue eyes, blonde hair and a cute butt." She smirked and he let out a chuckle falling on her bed. She moved over as he lay next to her, placing the doll on his stomach and his head on her pillow.

"How did you know I had the biggest crush on Sailor Moon when I was a kid?" He said with a wink and she laughed out right.

"Didn't everybody?" She smirked and his shoulder shrugged against her pink sheets. "Although… you would have been mighty old for her when she was popular. She was fourteen after all you cradle robber."

"True. What can I say? I'm a dirty old man." He confessed and she giggled, closing her laptop. Homework could wait. She shifted down and laid beside him, both of them staring at the fake glow stars plastered on her dorm ceiling.

"Do you ever think about the future Mamo-chan?" She asked quietly and he smiled catching a rabbit constellation on the ceiling.

"I grew up thinking I'd never have a future because I didn't have a past… I've sort of been living day by day." He replied, shifting a bit as she got comfy. "Although recently this chick told me I only had two months to live so I figure the future is the least of my problems." Usagi giggled and shook her head slowly.

"You are lucky. I feel because I have a past it's already chosen my future." She confessed into the air and Mamoru felt the weight of those words coming from her and that was a bit odd.

"Oh yeah? What's in your past Odango?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood as his finger prodded her side. She giggled and quickly caught it, intertwining her fingers with his own. That turned the conversation. He smiled, turning his head towards her. Though he adored his carefree Usa he loved the serious side of her as well… especially since it had been such a rare occurrence through their years knowing one another. Though as they got closer he noticed it as a more constant player in her life.

"A Princess, planets, unimaginable power and the Moon." She said with a smile, her fingers squeezing his own and he grinned.

"How does that past choose the future of you ruling the world love?" He quietly asked, no sarcasm in his voice and she pushed all of the air out of her lungs. The girls had not cautioned her yet on becoming too close to Mamoru. They liked him a lot and Luna and Artemis weren't here to stop her… She turned her head and their eyes caught. She trusted him, felt deeply for him… maybe she could make him an advisor.

"I'm a re-incarnated Princess from a thousand years ago. Within the next seven years the world is going to freeze with ice and only I have the power to unfreeze it and create a new utopia…" Usagi sucked in a deep breath. "Which then I will rule and the Sailor Senshi shall be my generals." She finished and if she hadn't said it with complete seriousness without a flick of irony he would have laughed his ass off than commended her on her fine imagination.

"Think it's important that I finish Medical School then?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow and she laughed, breaking the tension and she rolled to him.

"Yes. You promised me free child care forever remember?" She reminded, laying her head on his shoulder and he inhaled deeply. He wasn't sure what to think about Usagi. He almost had half a mind to believe her since he'd already seen a lot of crazy crap in his lifetime being Tuxedo Kamen. "Do you believe me?" Her voice was quiet and he sighed, gently leaning his head against her own.

"Half-way." He mumbled honestly and she smiled, her eyes closing.

"More than I expected." She whispered and he kissed her head. They lay in silence for awhile until finally he knew he needed to change the subject.

"What am I supposed to be for this Halloween party again?" He suddenly asked and her head jerked up, hitting him in the chin and he laughed rolling away from her. She gasped, her eyes going wide.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" She tried, laughter overcoming her and he shook his head.

"Slow movements Usa!" He whined and she laughed, quickly hugging him to appease for his now bruised chin.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Usagi quickly opened the door to the Slice and made her way in, eyes determined as she began to unwrap her scarf. She found her party and quickly sat down at their booth.

"Hey, we were just talking about what time we'd all make it to the party tomorrow." Makoto filled in and Usagi nodded, her face a bit ashen.

"Did you set Mamoru-san all up?" Makoto quizzed with a wink as she picked up her pizza. Usagi clutched her hands together under the table.

"I told him I was a Princess who was going to unfreeze the world and create a magical utopia." Usagi stated calmly as she stared at the table, waiting for their reactions.

"I'm sure that went over well." Rei said dryly by her side and Usagi sighed, turning her head to face her.

"Oh geez." Ami grumbled placing her soda down and leaning forward discreetly. "That man is going to think we are crazy and lock us up." She said heatedly and Makoto whistled low.

"That would really put a damper on finals." She rationalized and Usagi grabbed her head.

"Did he believe you?" Minako asked with an eyebrow raised. Usagi shrugged a bit uncertain.

"Halfway." She confessed and Rei pressed her lips together.

"Halfway?" She repeated and Usagi nodded tersely. "Don't worry Ami-chan… he'll be next to us in our white coats." She mumbled, quickly rolling her eyes as the thought of the once dignified and completely adult Mamoru flew into her head that now believed Usagi was a magical Princess.

"I trust him. Would it be bad if he knew? I mean Motoki knows." Usagi attempted to rationalize and Minako opened her mouth ready to blast her on that suggestion. Rei quickly grabbed her arm.

"Let's think about that a second." Rei said suddenly and Minako shut her mouth.

"Are you going to find him after you create Crystal Tokyo?" Ami questioned.

"I promised to build him a friggen hospital." Usagi confessed and Makoto giggled.

"Maybe you should wait and see what happens after his date. If things stay the

same with you guys best friends than go for it… if it changes…" Rei added and Usagi blinked rapidly.  
"Why would it change if he is dating someone?" She said a bit aghast and Ami shifted uncomfortably and Minako's eyes softened. The heated look from Rei reminded Minako that this wasn't just another Motoki… Usagi may fall in love with him and they had to tread lightly. He may become their King. She sucked in a deep breath, ready to be the understanding friend rather than the bitch-take-no-prisoners general.

"Sweetie… when people get into relationships they have to pour time and effort into them. He may not want to exclude you but that may happen… After all… you shouldn't be best friends with another woman's husband." Minako mumbled and Rei nodded.

"Cardinal rule." She confirmed and Usagi nodded, also believing in the rule but she had never thought of that… sure she wanted Mamoru to be happy but… but the thought had never crossed her mind that she wouldn't be a part of that happiness. A sudden shadow seemed to fall across her chest and she slumped a bit in the booth. What if Mamoru did fall in love and the friendship that they had built over the last month… a friendship she treasured beyond belief ended? She gulped and suddenly felt fingers squeeze her hand with reassurance. She nodded to herself trying to keep her resolve. If it made Mamoru happy than maybe it would be worth the risk. Maybe.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	22. The Halloween Bash Pt 1

Stolen Moments

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When the arcade doors slid open before him a wave of guilt hit him. He hadn't been here all semester. He ducked his head and stepped into the scary world Motoki took pride in creating each year.

"Mamoru!" A cheerful voice bellowed across the room and Mamoru lifted his head, a guilty smile on his face as he approached his best friend. Motoki made his way up to him and clapped his green velvet shoulder. "Why the long face? You aren't feeling guilty for not visiting me in forever are you?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow and Mamoru's face shifted into shock.

"How the hell do you do that?" He snapped following Motoki to the refreshment table where he was setting up some last minute details. Mamoru glanced at the bat shaped cookies, the vampire cupcakes and the endless supply of candy corn and again he wondered about his best friend's sanity.

"That's what people do when you let them in to know you." Motoki countered and Mamoru sighed a bit and looked around. Usagi could do it now too… he just didn't mind her doing it as much. "Besides I know why you aren't here anymore… there isn't a cute blonde to keep your attention." Motoki smirked and Mamoru stuffed his hands in his green velvet pockets. Motoki finally turned to him and he pressed his lips together. "By the way… she most likely won't find you attractive in that. Remember how much she hates your green jacket?" Motoki said looking Mamoru over. He was in head to toe dark green velvet suit with a crisp white dress shirt and even complete with a green top hat. "What are you anyway? A giant Leprechaun?" Mamoru grinned.

"She picked this out. It goes with their costume." He confirmed and Motoki's eyes bugged.

"You know what they are?! They always win the costume contest! They are fabulous!" Motoki gushed and Mamoru smirked, feeling a bit elated that he was in on their little costume dynasty. It was true that they won the famous Arcade Costume Contest for the last five years. Ever since he had known them they had always taken home the big prize. His favorite had been when they had dressed up as the Sailor Senshi when they were sixteen. Usagi made one hot Sailor Mars.

"My lips are sealed." Mamoru chimed and Motoki's attention was suddenly drawn to the doors as they slid open.

"No way." Motoki hissed under his breath and Mamoru turned, grinning at the spectacle that was making their way in. Rei was strutting in first, a black cat cradled in her arms as her blue and white gingum dress hit every curve on her body. Her white socks and ruby slippers quickly gave her away as her long beautiful black hair was braided in two. She looked a bit lost but intrigued by her new surroundings and Mamoru grinned at her. She was playing up Dorothy perfectly. A clank was heard behind her as Minako strut in. The clank came from a metal skirt that sprouted from her hips. She was wearing long silver leggings finished with silver high heels. She had on a metal breastplate that actually highlighted her well endowdness rather than hiding it. A giant red heart was clipped onto her as her long blonde locks were hidden under a silver stringed wig. Leave it to them to turn beloved classic characters into every man's fantasy. "Dude." Motoki said grabbing onto his arm and Mamoru smirked.

"It gets better." He mumbled and without fail Makoto made her entrance, looking left and right and than taking a giant step forward. She was wringing her tail in front of her in her hands, making a perfect Cowardly Lion. She had on a dull brown colored jump suite that covered her arms, stomach and legs and went down to dark brown heels. Fur was wrapped around her waist and it looked like she was wearing a fur tankini. She had fur wrapped around her wrists and her face was painted like a lion, curious fear etched upon her face. Her dark brown hair was weaved with fur pieces and a few were beginning to clap as they were observing the spectacle. Ami followed next and even Mamoru was shocked at her entrance. She had on dull yellow stockings that went up to amazingly short blue jean shorts, straw coming out of every opening. Her feet were covered with ankle boots, straw coming out of them as her stomach was exposed, just a few pieces of straw covering it as a blue jean vest with long sleeves covered her arms and chest. Straw was coming out everywhere yet expertly since none of it was falling out as she walked. Her distinct blue hair was covered with a straw hat with straw coming out for hair. Her nose was painted and she had on gloves. She wobbled and grinned than pointed to her head expectantly as if singing, "If I only had a brain." The girls were geniuses. He had to hand it to them. Finally Usagi fluttered in and instead of two familiar odango her blonde hair was in a large bun on the back of her head. She had a tiara in her golden hair that seemed to shimmer. She wore a long pink dress that poofed a bit at her hips, the corset making her look even smaller as a slender pair of wings adorned her back. She looked ravishing and Mamoru felt his heart pitter patter. She glowed. Her frame floated towards them, fake eyelashes batting to everyone in greeting as she smiled, a long silver wand in her hand.

"I bow before you for I am unworthy!" Motoki cried and the girls grinned all joined together.

"Do you like our Mighty Wizard of Oz?" Ami questioned pointing to Mamoru and Mamoru bowed, removing his hat as he placed a small white mask over his eyes. Rei strung her arm through his and he smiled. The six of them were a sight. It was as if they had jumped out of the pages of the classic novel.

"You make the rest of us look like idiots." Motoki said with a sad sigh, envious of their costumes. Makoto growled up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It's a gift." She smirked and he shot her a look and than threw her arm off of him, the party now in full swing.

----

"Mamoru-san… meet Yursa." Minako smiled pushing the girl forward and Mamoru was caught face to face with big bright green eyes and a big smile.

"Sailor Mercury at your service." Yursa smiled shaking Mamoru's hand with a pretty impressive grip.

"All mighty Wizard of Oz." Mamoru grinned returning the shake and Minako winked and skipped away.

"This is really awkward." Yursa mumbled once the blonde was free of them.  
"My best friend thinks I am dying." Mamoru said a bit apologetically and she nodded, perfect white teeth displaying from her smile.

"Usagi-chan is amazing. I totally adore her." Yursa said, both of them turning to see the bubbling blonde socializing across the room.

"She has that affect on people." Mamoru confessed and Yursa nodded, a small smirk on her lips as she looked up at him.

"Can I be honest?" She began and he nodded, a little worried about what she would say. "I know you are kind of big around campus and all…" She continued and Mamoru braced himself, ready to jump out of the way if she was a grabber. "But… I really don't find you very attractive." She said honestly, a small grin on her lips and the words completely caught him off guard. Instantly chuckles erupted from his chest and she smirked. "Sorry, I mean maybe if you went to the gym more." She offered and he laughed even harder.

Cobalt eyes narrowed curiously from across the room as Mamoru's laughter hit her ears.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Usagi asked quickly and Rei gasped.

"He looks like he is having fun." She chimed and grasped onto Usagi's arm with excitement.

"He does." Usagi said a bit forlorn and Rei nodded eagerly, completely ignoring Usagi's obvious unhappiness.

"Who would have thought?" Rei finished with a content sigh and Usagi nodded and quickly re-gathered herself.

"Yeah. This is great." She smiled fakely and Rei nodded.

"Cookie?" Rei offered and Usagi instantly snatched it from her and shoved it into her mouth.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	23. The Halloween Bash Pt 2

Stolen Moments

Note:  
I apologize this didn't go out earlier. I just got FFPrincess review and it made me feel so sad so I posted immediately!

Here is the rest of the Halloween Party.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

His fingers slinked around her waist and Usagi smiled up at him over her glass of green punch, which had disgustingly been labeled as Monster Blood.

"Want some?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No way." He mumbled and than pulled her a bit closer, his lips going to her ears. She stilled waiting for his words. "Have you met my date?" He quietly asked and she took a step away from him suddenly. He looked at her with a bit of confusion. "Do you not like her?" He quickly asked and she was at a loss for words. Her eyes had immediately found the young brunette who was dressed as Sailor Mercury. She had smiled at that… she had been cute. Mamoru snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. "Focus." His voice hit her ears and she gulped and than let out a nervous laugh. She knew if she said she didn't like her that Mamoru wouldn't even bother with her. With one more glance at her than to Mamoru she pushed on a smile.

"I do like her." She said honestly and Mamoru smiled a bit.

"Would you like to dance?" He inquired and she nodded immediately.

"Yep." She said putting down her drink and he smiled taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor that was packed with people.

She twirled in her dress and grinned as he pulled her close, taking her right hand in his left, his right going at her waist. When she looked up she caught her breath. It was as if she was having a flashback to her teenage years and Tuxedo Kamen was suddenly before her.

"Don't fall yet." He said quickly and she giggled, her left hand moving up to flick his white mask.

"Where did you find that?" She questioned and he shrugged, a grin on his features.

"Some costume shop… thought it made me look sexy." He said roguishly, pulling her against his chest and her cheeks colored beautifully.

"What like Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked, her eyebrow raising.

"What? That pansy?" Mamoru huffed, spinning her elegantly and she giggled.

"I will have you know that I had quite a big crush on Tuxedo Kamen once upon a time." She smirked, tipping her head a bit and his grin broadened. He leaned towards her and she held her breath as his wafted over her naked shoulder and ear.

"No wonder you are still single." He chided and she gasped pushing at him roughly and he laughed, easily accommodating her force.

"Hey, he was hot. Sure, he got in the way all the time and had cheesy lines and ridiculous exits… still… he was poster worthy." She said with nostalgia. Mamoru blinked, his feet stilling and she stepped on one, quickly laughing.

"He was cheesy wasn't he?" Mamoru said quietly and she giggled again.

"Sailor Moon wasn't that glorious either." She confessed and he grinned down at her.

"Did you spy on superheroes as a child Usa?" He quizzed and she batted her eyelashes innocently. "Wait, did you say you had a poster of Tuxedo Kamen?" Mamoru suddenly asked and Usagi coughed and tried to pull away. He grinned pulling her up against him and she giggled into his lapel. "Don't fret… I had a photo of Sailor Moon." He wafted into her ear and her eyes widened pulling back to look at him.

"You are such a dirty old man!" She whined and he smirked continuing their dance, completely content with her in his arms. They moved in silence for awhile and Usagi gulped catching a glimpse of Yursa talking with Ami. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed a frown onto her features. "How come you aren't dancing with Yursa? You don't like her?" She asked a bit too hopefully and Mamoru blinked a bit than grinned.

"Actually we're having lunch on Monday." He stated and Usagi blinked than put on her best smile. They always had lunch together on Mondays… True, they had lunch together all the time but it was an unwritten rule that every spare moment of his days was hers. She shook her head, realizing how selfish that was.

"Awesome." She stuttered and his eyes softened, his arms pulling her closer.

"I'll turn her down if you tell me." He breathed into her hair and Usagi felt as if her heart was beating in her ears. She was having trouble breathing. Her eyes closed, enjoying his smell and the warmth of his breath across her forehead. Immediately she woke herself and stumbled back into reality, an uncertain laugh from her lips catching both of their attention.

"Mamo-chan, you deserve to be happy. She could make you happy." She said uneasily, her smile constant. "Besides this is your life Mamo-chan… I don't own you." She giggled, looking away to his lapel, wishing this conversation was over. She felt him move closer and she held her breath wondering when the hell this song would end.

"Don't you?" He breathed into her ear and she felt her heart stop. Her fingers gripped onto his and she wrapped her arm around him tightly. He returned her embrace, their feet immediately stopping as they seemed to cling to each other. Mamoru felt his heart still as her grip held him captive. Yet, as quickly as she pulled him to her she pushed back and blinked her large eyes up at him.

"I'm way too complex and come with loads of baggage." Usagi said quickly looking away and one side of his mouth curved upwards, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I like complexity, and I've got my own baggage." Mamoru tried and Usagi tore herself from him, taking a step back abruptly. The music and laughter around the room hid the tumultuous event that was happening between them. Mamoru pressed his lips together and looked with defeat into her composed face and fake smile.

"Mamoru-baka." She teased, it evident by her body language she wanted to be as far away from him as possible and this revealing conversation. He felt his heart crumble a bit and he tried with desperation to keep his small smile.

"Odango-attama." He replied dutifully and she grinned quickly rushing up to him and kissing his cheek before doing what he had recently learned she was best at: running away. He wasn't sure if it was his heart breaking or the horrible rift in the music that assaulted his ear. He sucked in a deep breath… somehow not surprised that he would end up on a dance floor alone.

"Need a new partner for awhile?" A voice asked him quietly and Mamoru gulped a bit and turned to the blue wig that addressed him and Yusar's bright green eyes.

"Looks like I do." He confessed sadly and she held out her hand and he took it, both quietly dancing to the Monster Mash.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	24. Drabbles 2: The Green Monster

Stolen Moments

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Four white paws jumped from the tall tree onto the open window ledge and he let out a happy meow. Though he had enjoyed Mau, his heart was with his warriors as it always had been for thousands of years. He scanned the girls room and than stilled quickly sitting at the sight that he saw.

"Missed you much?" He inquired to the awake black cat that was in Usagi's death grip on the bed. The girl was fitfully asleep and Luna was trapped within her clutches.

"Perhaps. Though she never really holds onto me when she sleeps unless something bad happens to her." Luna said quietly and Artemis jumped from the window to Usagi's nightstand.

"Minako said they have just been having normal college experiences. Usagi even has befriended Mamoru-san." Artemis filled in, both quickly going into a guessing game to discover what could be wrong with their girls.

"Yes, I saw him at the party from my basket." Luna said thoughtfully and she ignored Artemis's small chuckle at the basket comment. "They looked rather chummy." Luna filled in and Artemis tilted his head to the side, staring at the stress that was clearly on Usagi's forehead while she slept.

"Maybe she likes him but doesn't think it will work out." He wondered aloud and Luna nodded tightly.

"Maybe we should find out more about him for her. If she likes him maybe he could make a good King." Luna said quietly and Artemis sighed.

"She really has taken her new role to heart hasn't she? When we discovered she would be Queen I still remember the terror on her face." He mumbled thoughtfully as he stretched his long lean frame on Usagi's nightstand, his head resting in on his front paws.

"It doesn't really offer her much of a normal life." Luna sighed, laying her head tentively on Usagi's palm.

"We should look into this… Usagi is the type to deny what she wants for the greater good of all…" Artemis reminded and Luna let out a deep breath than yawned, her cat like mouth opening big before she settled more smoothly in Usagi's grasp.

"That's our Usagi." Luna whispered.

-------

He was laughing again. This time rather loud. That girl could not be that entertaining. Seriously. She turned her nose up, angrily chomping on a chip. He was such a laugh-hore. A clatter brought her from her spying and she looked up innocently to her roommate as she placed her lunch and bag down beside her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Minako inquired, her bright blue eyes catching the aspiring doctor and Yusar about a hundred feet away, directly within Usagi's sight.

"On how I need to divide the Earth when the time arises and each General has to take a quarter to defend." Usagi mumbled calmly and Minako blinked, that thought settling in her stomach. Usagi slowly grinned at her and Minako nodded.

"I'd like the islands. Especially Fuji and Hawaii." Minako smiled with a bat of her eyes and Usagi nodded with a smug grin.

"Uh huh."

-------

She turned the key and pushed the door open. She had kept the key she stole to his apartment and he never asked for it back, so she just assumed he wanted her to have it. The apartment was quiet and dark and she let out a breath. He must still be at work. She lugged her book bag into the kitchen. She was desperate for some math help and Ami had been busy studying for her advanced Bio-Chemistry exam in two weeks. Why the heck people needed to study that early… She balked at that than stilled seeing a new photo on the fridge. It was Mamoru and Yusar. Her bag dropped to the floor and she stepped closer. His arm was around her and they were laughing at something. She tilted her head to the side and spied the photo underneath it. Her fingers clutched to her bag and she let out a small scream of aggravation. With anger she placed her photo back on top of theirs and stormed to the door. She couldn't wait for this stupid dating period to be over!

--------

"Hi." She said suddenly and Mamoru jumped. He blinked cobalt eyes up to her and he let out a small sigh and motioned for her to sit in the chair beside him. "You've been busy." She chastised and Mamoru frowned sadly at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered though part of him wasn't. It was odd that they hadn't seen each other everyday. He hadn't noticed they talked or at least saw one another everyday until he started avoiding her. Than he realized how difficult it was for him to avoid her… how he itched to text her if he hadn't heard from her in a few hours or the need to call her because he was forgetting the sound of her voice and needed a refresher. He didn't also realize how much he cared about what she was eating and if she was eating enough or if she was able to munch off someone's chips since he wasn't able to give her his own. He missed her and he'd taken great pains to not but the sight of her made his heart jump… and he was pissed at himself for that.

"Things going well?" She asked with a smile and he looked back to the books he had been studying. Why did she have to sound so sweet? Didn't she realize she'd ripped his heart out on that dance floor? Sometimes she was so oblivious he wanted to just shake her… yet his heart wouldn't let him. She truly had no idea the effect she had on him.

"It's only been four days Usa." He reminded her and Usagi let out a breath. It felt like they were strangers. He was giving her the cold shoulder and it made her stomach turn. He must really like Yusar… She felt something in her crumble.

"I just miss you is all." She confessed suddenly and grabbed her books and stood once more. Mamoru lifted his head to look at her but she was already walking away. His heart broke a bit more and he put his hand there wondering why the hell one stupid girl could turn his life so upside down… why not having her was killing him inside. He closed his eyes miserably knowing the reason he didn't have her wasn't because of him but because she didn't want him. That thought was settling on him finally. He'd have to start accepting it. Usagi couldn't have the cake and eat it too… she had to get the calories that went with it.

Usagi wiped the small tear away from her cheek and set her jaw. So much for them being friends forever… she gripped her bag tighter. He could forget that hospital she promised him that was for sure.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She flipped open her phone with eagerness and perhaps a bit of desperation.

_Can't do dinner tonight. Have plans with Yusar. Raincheck?_

Dejectedly she slumped back in her chair, Minako's non-soothing words about losing him to a new relationship dancing in the back of her head. She hadn't seen him but once all week and that had been a disaster. He'd been busy with that girl and studying for his Peds test next week. She slapped the phone shut. She'd raincheck him. She'd gotten so many rainchecks she could friggen drown in them. She was losing concentration. A depression had overtaken her. It wasn't that she was mad about Mamoru's new found romance or even jealous. Ok, she was friggen jealous. The picture fiasco had proven that. She steamed in her seat as the stress from the week hit her.

She was jealous that apparently only one female was allowed close in Mamoru's life at a time, which explained his sudden coldness to her. She was jealous that apparently Yusar made him laugh like a hyena and that he put her picture up in his apartment and hadn't even so much as taken a picture of her and him together. She was jealous that Yusar was getting to go out on dates with him and jealous that if this actually worked out Mamoru-baka would marry the perfect brunette and have tiny mini doctors. She felt tears well in her eyes. He could get married and live happily ever after… not married to her, be worried about an ice age and how your wife was going to rule the world and if that meant any spot for you. She grit her teeth and pushed back her emotion and tried to remind herself why she was here. Duty. Tradition. Love. So much for stupid love.

Her professor passed by and placed a pop quiz from Wednesday on her desk.

"Very surprised Ms. Tsukino… not up to your usual work." He grumbled in passing and Usagi stared at the bright red F on her math quiz that suddenly reminded her of the first day she met that Baka. Without warning she let out a loud sob and fell on it, lashing out all her anger and frustration. Being future Queen of the World sucked and now she was an idiot again. Crap.

"It won't ruin your final grade Ms. Tsukino… get a hold of yourself." The professor tried but nothing could console her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	25. The Bestest Friends in the World

Stolen Moments

Note:  
All right. Let me see if I can answer some of these questions. First... my deepest apologies to my spoiled readers who were use to two updates a day. I had to slow them down since you were catching up with me and I'm sure you would rather have one update a day... than an update each week... that may still happen though but at least not for another week or so. I should have more time to devote next week anyway.

Second This story isn't over... anytime soon. :) Cause lets say IF they get together... they still have no idea they are superheroes... plus about them being royalty and in case you haven't noticed... Mamoru has no idea he is the Prince of Earth. He's just a weird guy who has superpowers. Thus why it was so easy for him to fall in love head over heels for Usagi cause he has nothing holding him back like her. Ah... the light seems to shine and everything is starting to make sense.

Happiness is coming back!! This is my third attempt at writing a completely happy story... apparently a long story can't be totally happy... it needs the angst, the wonder, the drama to make it victorious! Do not fret... I mean it's not like they die. I'm not a jerk afterall.

I think those were the pressing questions. If you have any others please don't hesitate to ask. I'm glad all of you like Yusar. You will love her more after this chapter. You will dislike me for awhile though... but you'll get over it. :)

Much love!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The door opened loudly and than shut. Minako peered into the hallway and raised an eyebrow as Usagi tuttled through, dragging her bag on the ground until she made it to their quiet study circle around Makoto and Ami's large coffee table. Rei blinked looking up and Usagi plopped down, quickly grabbing her books.

"Mamoru-san busy?" Ami inquired and Usagi let out a sad sigh, her shoulder slumping.

"And I need to study. I failed a pop quiz in my math class." Usagi grumbled between tight lips and Makoto nodded understandingly.

"I burned my first quiche." She confessed and Usagi raised an eyebrow, slightly soothed though no idea what the hell that was.

"I forgot my homework assignment and lost points off my final." Ami added to the pile and Usagi turned to the blue haired genius, a small smile of being understood falling on her lips.

"My drama teacher turned me down for the lead in Madam Butterfly. As if I couldn't shoot myself in the final scene." Minako growled into her Middle Eastern History book. Usagi smirked a bit, trying not to laugh at Minako's dramatics.

"I have no life. Motoki is starting to look attractive to me… help." Rei whined and that brought out a chuckle from the petite blonde.

"At least I will always have you guys eh?" Usagi inquired and she was met with four warm smiles.

"I think Mamoru-san will always be your friend, even though it seems he is with his new girlfriend a lot." Makoto breathed and Usagi's eyes widened in horror.

"You think she is his girlfriend?" She asked a bit desperately and Rei leaned her head in her palms looking at her with a sad smile. Usagi really did like this guy…

"If he is taking her out on a Friday night and they have been hanging out a bunch he might be asking her tonight to be his girlfriend." Minako confirmed and Rei blinked a bit at that. That sounded like backwards logic. You didn't have to take a girl out on a Friday night to ask her to be your girlfriend… but she let it slide. Minako always had something up her sleeve, and the way Usagi reacted to that sentence made it clear Minako was being sneaky. "Did he say where he was going?" She inquired and Usagi shrugged.

"That Italian place across Campus." She confessed and than she glanced at her four trusted friends who each in turn flashed her a sympathetic smile before they slowly went back to their studying… her best friends who would be with her through anything, who had been with her through hell and back over the years. "What do you guys think of Mamoru-san?" She asked into the air and the four each looked up from what they were doing.

"I think Yusar is creepy and totally wrong for him." Ami said suddenly and Rei let out a laugh, surprised at Ami's strong opinion. She nodded agreement though.

"They don't look good together." She agreed and Ami shivered a bit.

"I think he needs a blonde, with big blue eyes and a cute butt." Makoto said firmly and that made Usagi smile a bit.

"I think you should marry him, save him from his disease and live happily ever after." Minako finished going back to her book and Usagi's eyes widened a bit.

"Wow. Strong feelings." She mumbled uneasily and Minako closed her book and grinned at her best friend.

"We know you love him. Why are you letting him date this girl?" She cornered and Usagi gulped backing up a bit to suddenly hit the couch instead of an escape. They pressed closer to her, expecting an answer. She gulped knowing they would only accept the truth.

"Because I love him enough to give him a normal life." Usagi finally admitted and Makoto smiled understandingly as she pat the blonde's small hand.

"Honey… you told him you were a Princess that was going to rule the world and he believed you and never left your side." Makoto soothed and Usagi looked a bit timidly at her.

"I think he loves you because he doesn't want a normal life. You aren't normal even as a college student Usagi." Rei smirked leaning on her psychology book.

"I already turned him down." Usagi whispered with regret and she heard four gasps echo around the room.

"He told you he liked you?" Minako cried happily and Usagi shrugged with a half nod. It was pretty clear his advances… she wasn't that much of an idiot. Suddenly a pencil hit her and she let out a whine.

"Hey!" She snapped and looked up into Rei's amused face.

"You idiot! Go get him! He's yours!" She cried and Usagi jumped to her feet, the other four clamoring to theirs as well.

"What if he doesn't want to be King? What if he doesn't want to rule a whole world?" Usagi cried trying to bring sense into them. Had they forgotten that she had a destiny and unimaginable power in her clutches?

"What if he loves you enough to face anything?" Ami challenged with her hands on her hips and Usagi gulped a bit, letting that thought hit her.

"You never know unless you ask him." Minako chided and Usagi shook her head, her feet absently carrying her towards the door.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" She asked quietly and Makoto hopped on the couch, an encouraging grin on her face and Rei smiled warmly.

"You'll never know unless you tell him." She affirmed and Usagi was reaching for her coat.

"You would stop me from making a bad decision wouldn't you?" Usagi suddenly asked them and Minako's grin broadened as she firmly sat in a chair, Rei and Ami sitting back in their positions.

"Always." Minako smiled and Usagi nodded quickly and than raced out of the apartment. She had a date to crash.

When the door closed Ami groaned falling on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Rei asked and the genius pushed herself up on her elbows.

"That block head went on three dates with Yusar." She snapped and Makoto shook her head with a grin.

"So?" She questioned and Ami growled.

"She's a lesbian." She announced and Minako's eyes widened as a laugh hit her throat.

"What?!" Rei laughed.

"Yes, and I only got her to go out with the idiot so Usagi would get jealous and realize how much she loved him but now I have to go on a date with her every time she went on a date with him!" Ami ranted annoyed as her frame fell to the floor.

"You didn't!" Minako screamed with glee and Ami covered her eyes painfully.

"Wow… you are a true friend Ami." Makoto grinned and Ami raised a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Yeah, well I don't like any of you that much so don't get any bright ideas." She hissed.

"Is that why she kept following you around at the Halloween Party?!" Minako accused, the pieces suddenly coming together. Ami saying _she_ had met someone, her dressed as Sailor Mercury was almost an awesome fluke and that she followed her around the whole time… Ami groaned wishing she could sink into the floor. Usagi owed her big for this… huge for this… maybe even first child named after her for this.

"Want me to help pick out your clothes?" Rei smirked inching towards her and Ami sprung up, attacking the priestess and laughter filled the apartment.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The rain clapped hard against the small intimate eatery and Mamoru shook his head with a grin sitting back in his chair.

"So, how many dates are we up to?" He questioned and Yusar eagerly put up her fingers.

"Three. I am so excited. Ami will be like butter in my hands." Yusar cooed and Mamoru thought about telling her how much that would make him sick (He wasn't into the girl on girl thing) but decided to humor her with a grin over his wine. She had been fine company this week and had helped him forget about being utterly rejected by possibly the only girl he had ever loved and his best friend in the entire world. He felt sort of sorry for Yusar… he had dumped five years of emotional mess on her. She knew so much about them in fact he was convinced she could write their biography. He felt her fingers grip his reassuringly. "Has Usagi-chan realized her mistake yet?" Yusar's soft voice asked, her green eyes hopeful and Mamoru smiled sadly, staring once more at his now empty plate.

"I honestly believe she doesn't love me Yu. She has been cool and aloof and seemingly not at all upset I haven't been around all week." Yusar immediately tried to protest but he shook his head. "I don't think she ever did love me… though I couldn't blame her." He confessed and her smile fell to a sad frown.

"She just doesn't know." Yusar tried and Mamoru gripped her hand and let out a breath. He had to get over that stupid, absolutely perfect for him blonde…

"How could she not know?" He asked and Yusar bit her lower lip. "How could she not know that my only happiness is in her… that she is so crazy that she needs me to take care of her… to love her and to fight her demons. How could she not know that I ache for her with something I've never felt before? That I've become an idiot without her. That I followed her for four years like a jerk just to hear her voice… Yusar, she doesn't want me and maybe I'm ok with that. I was a bit out of her league anyway." He tried to joke yet his limp voice didn't bring any humor to it.

"Mamoru-san… Usagi-chan really isn't that bright." Yusar tried and Mamoru grinned, his best friend's image coming to his mind and he brought Yusar's fingers to his lips and he sighed.

"She is. She is going to rule the world one day you know." He mumbled against them and Yusar frowned sadly at him. "She had been denying anything between us. She's scared. Probably scared I'll go back to my old ways…" He placed her hand back on the table and Yusar felt as if he was picking up the shattered pieces of his heart before her. "I think I'm ready to move on Yu… I mean I won't be able to talk to her for the rest of her life but at least she will finally be rid of me and won't have to pretend like there is nothing between us. She may have just been such an amazing friend to me because her heart wouldn't let her not be… She's nice to a fault." Mamoru said, his voice a little thin and Yusar looked at him sadly and squeezed his fingers again. Boy he rambled a lot when he was upset. His love for Usagi was moving to her though… in fact it broke her heart and made her wish for something that great herself. She chuckled to herself. She wanted a man to love her that way… thankfully since she knew there wasn't another Mamoru in the world she felt better about her situation. "Besides, I don't think I can let Ami go on that many dates with you. The poor girl wouldn't know what to do with you." Mamoru said pulling his fingers away from her own and Yusar's smirk came up. She was about to comment that she would teach her exactly what to do when something caught her eye. Her emerald eyes turned towards it and her jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh… Usagi-chan!" She was out of her chair in an instant and Mamoru blinked at her odd behavior. He turned and for the second time in two weeks his heart seemed to break. He stood and stared. She was staring back, soaked to the bone in front of the giant front window, her fingers pressed up against the glass and a look of complete loss on her features.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	26. The Rainy Admission

Stolen Moments

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Usagi-chan!" The female voice broke Usagi's focus and she turned with embarrassment to Yusar who was looking at her with deep worry, an umbrella shielding her frame from the cold pelting rain. "Are you crazy? You could get pneumonia!" Yusar scolded quickly placing the umbrella over her.

"I…" Usagi began, and gulped trying to find her nerve. "I was going to come in but you were holding hands and… I…" She only shook her head, her voice failing her. Yusar stared at the young blonde with hope. Usagi looked back inside but Mamoru was gone and Usagi felt her warm tears mingle with the rain running down her pale cheeks. He probably couldn't stand the sight of her... angry she had ruined their date.

"Why are you here Usagi-chan?" Yusar asked quietly and Usagi looked up into those startling green eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"I am so sorry Yusar-chan… but I love him." She cried and Yusar's eyes widened and she tried to keep herself from jumping for joy.

"Love who Usagi-chan?" She prompted and Usagi shook her head, taking a step back from her and back into the rain. She was about to confess to Mamoru's girlfriend she was in love with him? What the hell could this do? It was too late to take it back… she'd already confessed it. But even if he heard it and it mattered… she was still going to be who she was and she was just being the most selfish person ever for breaking them up. For ruining Mamoru's chance at a normal relationship… Usagi shook her head and took another retreating step back. Yusar grabbed her hand holding her steady.

"You already said it Usagi-chan. Don't take it back! Tell me!" Yusar seemed to be pleading with her and Usagi looked at her with confusion. She opened her mouth again. This was crazy but Yusar was right… she already said it. She'd done harder things in life than confessing her feelings for a boy… in fact she at least knew this wouldn't end in death. She cast a sideways glance at Yusar. Although Yusar might be pissed enough to kill her. She shook her head trying to focus. If she didn't finish what she came here for she'd live her whole life with a 'what if' that would drive her mad and dreaming about a man she was stupid enough to let go.

"I'm in love with Mamoru Yusar. I should have never set you up with him… I just wanted him to be happy. I just feared I could never be that for him but…" Usagi started to sob, her eyes falling to the ground as his image popped into her head. She was such an idiot. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yusar I've always loved him… I'm so sorry." She yelled over the rain and Yusar felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I know he couldn't possibly return my affections but I had to tell him…" Usagi began and it was as if she had opened the floodgates and she couldn't stop what came out next if her life depended on it. "This week has been one of the worst of my life. I'm not a jealous person but I was jealous of you… I want his every waking moment, I want him to kiss my fingers and blow off everyone else for me. I want it to be me making him happy for the rest of his life. I know what rules he should break and that he needs his socks in a certain order and what wine he likes… Yusar…" Usagi sobbed, falling apart before her and Yusar felt her heart break for the small girl. "I ache for him. He's it for me. I need him and I know he needs me." Usagi said raggedly, her hand over her chest; afraid her heart would jump out any second.

Yusar stepped back and felt like she was in the most perfect love scene ever constructed. Mamoru had been standing behind her, hearing everything and when she glanced at him, his chest was heaving up and down, his frame soaked as his eyes stared at the beauty before him. Mamoru rushed past Yusar in two smooth steps and before Usagi could utter another declaration his lips were on hers.

He was warm as he touched her and Usagi's eyes closed happily, his lips upon hers as his arm wrapped tightly around her pulling her against him. She responded eagerly and it felt like fireworks were going off in her brain. Her heart and mind seemed to explode at the same time and even though she was freezing and probably catching the biggest cold she'd ever had she was the warmest she had ever felt. Her arms flew around his shoulders and her fingers clutched into his hair as he dipped her backwards, his lips leaving hers to kiss her nose and than forehead with such loving care that her knees went weak. He pressed his forehead against hers and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." She wept and he shook his head, tightening his grip on her. His hand caressed her cheek, tilting her head upward so her beautiful cobalt eyes were staring into his own.

"I've loved you since I first met you and I have the strongest feeling…" He began and her lips curled upwards. "That I will love you for the rest of my life." He finished and Usagi felt her heart triple in size.

"Even if I rule the world?" She questioned, her mouth going dry and Mamoru grinned lovingly at her, his hands happy around her, his heart beating wildly against her own.

"When we rule the world together." He corrected and Usagi's eyes widened in joy and she threw herself into his arms. The rain didn't let up but it turned from something dark and gloomy to a brand new start. He spun with her, her laughter echoing around them and Yusar cheered, jumping up and down on her black pumps.

-------

He shoved open his apartment door and pushed her inside. She giggled, her eyes lovingly taking him in as he rushed her towards his shower.

"If you get sick… I will be mad." He chastised with a grin as he put her into his shower, quickly peeling the outer layers of her soaked clothes off, the Tokyo U sweatshirt falling with a plop on the porcelain floor. She giggled pulling him to her and he stumbled into the tub after her. He leaned into her, his breath mingling with hers as he smiled, her frame leaning against the tiled wall.

"It was worth it." She breathed out happily and quickly claimed his lips, his hands grasping onto her cold form. The cold brought him back to reality and he stepped out.

"Seriously, I need you to get out of your clothes." He commanded, the joy in his eyes mesmerizing her and she blushed a bit at the affection he was throwing her way. This was a new Mamo-chan… yet the one she'd always known in her dreams.

"Look, I'm ready to move fast and all but one thing at a time." She grinned between trembling lips and he smirked pulling the curtain closed between them. He heard more of her clothes hit the bottom of the tub and he raced to his closet pulling out an undershirt, pj pants and his Azabu sweatshirt.

"Don't turn on the water." He said quickly re-entering.

"But I'm freezing." She cried, stepping out wrapped in a huge fluffy towel. He grinned handing her the clothes and pushing her out of the room towards his own. He kissed her bare shoulder lovingly.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor." He smirked into her ear and she giggled. She closed the door securely behind her and leaned against it happily. This was real… this was real… she breathed in deeply and then let it out. Nothing could tare the smile off of her face.

Mamoru stared at the door with all the hope, love and affection he held within him. He had almost given up… almost. Suddenly a thought hit him and his lips curled upwards.

"Usa… I have to tell you something." He said through the door and she stilled. She almost tripped over her half-way up PJ pants in order to get as close to the wood as possible. She finished dressing and leaned closer, trying to hear his breath.

"Yes?" She breathed and he smirked.

"Yusar is a lesbian. I've known since I met her and this has all been an elaborate plot to get us to this moment right now." He said strongly and Usagi blinked letting that digest. He wondered if she had fainted. Concern lit his eyes when suddenly the door flung open.

"What?!" She screamed, her jaw dropped and eyes bugged. "Are you saying that you just went out with her to make me jealous so I'd admit my feelings for you?" She growled, pounding towards him and he smirked taking steps backwards as her finger pointed into his chest accusingly.

"Yeah. But it's your own fault. You didn't get my other hints about how much I loved you so drastic measures had to be taken." He smirked, his eyes devouring her lovingly. "I'm sorry, do you have a problem with that?" He questioned and Usagi's jaw dropped open and a bright blush came to her cheeks. Damn he was hott and his eyes smoldered at her. She felt like her legs were jelly and it was making her feel warm all over staring at him. His wet hair falling in his bright eyes, his clothes clinging to him like a second skin… his open declaration of love for her and how much she was his. She was struggling to maintain the proper amount of air in her lungs and hoped to God she wasn't drooling. "By the way… your shirt is see through." He whispered leaning towards her face and Usagi gasped and quickly wrapped the Azabu sweatshirt around her.

"Hey! One thing at a friggen time!" She yelled slapping his arm before sprinting back to his room. He grinned watching her go, his heart ready to explode from happiness.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	27. The Heart Cookie

Stolen Moments

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Usagi sat quietly, scribbling furiously on some Math homework due in an hour. She was focused since if she turned it in correct it would erase that mishap quiz of hers. Although she had thought about appealing to her professors better nature that she had the worst week of her life… he didn't look that sympathetic.

Minako, Makoto and Ami rushed in through the south entrance to the cafeteria and spotted her instantly. They struggled over one another to get to her as fast as possible. Alarm hit Usagi's features at the sudden explosion of sound as the three quickly claimed the seats around her. They looked at her calmly, their faces beaming and Usagi grinned at them.

"Good Morning." Usagi began, looking back at her homework and Makoto leaned on the table, her face in her hands.

"Good morning." She chimed back happily. "I made you cookies." She said brightly pushing the tupperware towards the blonde. Usagi happily dropped her pencil and popped open the lid. She giggled at the heart-shaped cookies with red icing.

"So… what happened?" Minako said about to burst and Usagi looked up at the three with a small smile. She still hoped last night had happened… she had awoken with a bit of a scratchy throat but with the best feeling in the whole world… maybe that was proof enough.

"You look like you are getting sick." Ami suddenly said with a bit of worry. "You had an umbrella last night right?" Ami questioned, her eyebrows rising and Usagi blushed a bit sheepishly.

"Nope. She didn't." A female voice said approaching them and Ami gulped uneasily. Usagi opened her mouth to respond when suddenly a frame bent in front of her and claimed her lips. She fell back in her seat, her hands wrapping gently around his head as Mamoru kissed her lovingly, his lips playing with hers until he pulled away.

"Ah!!" Minako screamed happily, her and Makoto jumping up, their hands clasped in joy. Mamoru's eyes stared lovingly into Usagi's and they smiled at each other before he kissed her forehead sweetly.

"I have it on video!" Yusar announced suddenly pulling out her computer and everyone at the table blinked a bit shocked. "Not only that…" Yusar smirked as she pulled up the internet on her laptop and typed in an address. Mamoru and Usagi leaned closer as the girls gathered around them. "I thought the moment deserved it's own final webpage." A beautiful page loaded with the large words "It's official!" on the top. Usagi's eyes widened as she watched her declaration of love for Mamoru and than his amazing kiss play out before them.

"Oh my gosh!!" Minako cooed, joy grabbing her heart.

"We have to send this to Rei!" Makoto said jumping up and down with happiness.

"Isn't it amazing what you can do with cell phones now a days?" Yusar winked and Ami grinned with a shake of her head. Yusar turned to the blue haired genius next to her and smiled sweetly. "Busy tomorrow?" She questioned and Ami's face paled considerably, the rest of the table bursting into laughter.

Usagi stared at the small video as it re-started. She was slightly horrified this was online but deep down really happy that she had this memory forever to keep with her. She smiled to herself watching the display of emotions of Mamoru's face as he pulled her to him, kissing her for all he was worth. She felt arms wrap around her and kiss her cheek sweetly.

"I have to go." He whispered sadly and she looked up at him with a grin. "But why don't all you conniving ladies come over tonight for dinner?" He offered and the girls eyes lit up happily.

"Yes! Usagi's boyfriend rocks!" Minako cried happily and Usagi blushed deeply.

"Will you be there?" Yusar asked Ami hopefully and Ami let out a breath and held up a finger.

"Tone it down or I'll hurt you." She chastised and Yusar grinned at her. Usagi stood and kissed Mamoru sweetly.  
"See ya later." She said happily and than placed a heart shaped cookie in his hand with a wink. "Don't let it crumble." She said with a soft wink and Mamoru glanced at the cookie than his girlfriend. He smirked deeper at that thought and than kissed her forehead.

"You're an idiot." He whispered sweetly and she let out a huge laugh and pushed him away. She watched him leave and let out a content sigh. She turned back to her friends and her smile fell at their teasing expressions.

"Usagi and Mamoru sitting in a tree…" Makoto started to sing and Usagi's jaw dropped. Seriously… we're they going to be this childish?

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Ami yelled standing up and Usagi giggled as the girls rushed to her in a huge hug, joining in her joy and happiness. Suddenly Usagi stilled.

"Oh crap! I have to tell Luna." She said quickly biting her nails and the girls looked at her and than giggled once more.

"You should be more worried about your dad." Makoto said suddenly and Usagi lost all the color in her face and she fell into her chair.

"Eh…" Usagi groaned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He opened the door with a big smile and the six smiling faces back at him was incredibly welcome. He stepped aside and they all piled in, the aroma from the kitchen only pulling them faster. Usagi entered last and she kissed his mouth sweetly in greeting. He grinned and gently grabbed her arm, closing the door and pressing her softly against it as his lips claimed hers deeply. She felt her knees go weak and she wrapped her arms around him eagerly.

"I'll never let us just be that casual Usa." He breathed into her ear and she melted. He led her into the kitchen and his smile fell.

"Back away." He snapped and Makoto looked up innocently, her hand still stirring the sauce with a bright smile.

"It was boiling." She responded cheerfully and Mamoru made his way to her and gently pushed her out of the way, her form bursting into laughter.

"Mine." He chastised and Usagi smirked staring at them.

"Feel like a dream come true?" Minako asked beside her and Usagi let out a breath.

"Hasn't really hit me yet but the kisses are starting to wake me up." Usagi responded easily and Minako smirked.

"One would hope."

----

"We should feel sorry for this." Rei said over her glass as she watched Ami scoot across the couch. Yusar following her scoot.

"And yet I don't." Mamoru mumbled beside her and Rei smirked looking up at him.

"Glad you joined the group." She commented and he nodded slowly.

"I'm sticking to the story that I was kidnapped." He rationalized and she nodded, watching Minako, Usagi and Makoto play cards. "Rei." He said suddenly and the raven haired priestess looked up at him. "Is it true? Will she rule the world?" He softly asked, his eyes focused on Usagi's happy frame as she played her cards down. Rei shifted a bit uncomfortably and than looked at the happy Princess. She let out a sigh.

"Yes. Completely." Rei said with all seriousness and Mamoru turned to her, a look of horror on his face. She recoiled at the expression, a million horrible scenarios jumping in her mind. If she just ruined Usagi's relationship her Princess wouldn't forgive her! "But…" She began and he shook his head. He looked scared. Oh geez he doesn't want to be King. This is awful. Rei felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

"That must have floored her when she found out. How long has she known? Is she ok now?" He questioned quickly and Rei's jaw dropped a bit, confusion flooding to her features. He was worried about her? Not him? Her heart melted right there.

"Uh… she was 17. She was pretty upset about it… but I think with you she might be ok." Rei confessed honestly and Mamoru looked back at the love of his life and let out a breath with a slow nod.

"Think so?"

"Dude, you just won my vote." Rei said with a nod, lifting her glass to him before she left to go join the girls for a round of poker. Mamoru smiled a bit to himself and grinned at the wink Usagi threw his way.

"One down..." Mamoru breathed and a new sense of protectiveness flooded over him as the blonde goddess played before him. So, she wasn't crazy… but what were the odds? He loved her enough to stick around and see what would happen.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	28. The White Christmas

Stolen Moments

Note: Sorry about no updates on the weekend... it was hectic! Hope you enjoy this cute set of drabbles.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She shivered, snow coming down in delicate waves before them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She called as Mamoru placed the yen in the man's waiting hands. He smirked turning to her and he leaned down claiming her lips happily.

"You mean am I sure I want to have my first real Christmas tree with you? Definitely." He replied and Usagi smirked with a shake of her head as Mamoru turned and grabbed the giant Christmas tree by the trunk and began to drag it back to his apartment. She walked easily beside him and let out a breath.

"Will you come home with me for Christmas Mamo-chan?" She asked sweetly and the Med Student glanced at her and shrugged a bit.

"I guess I have to since I'm boinking you and all." He mumbled and Usagi's eyes widened and she smacked him with her pink mittens.

"You are not and how crude to say it like that!" She chastised and he grinned with a chuckle.

"Your dad won't shoot me will he?" He questioned and Usagi shrugged.

"If he did he'd only shoot your knee." She confirmed and Mamoru stilled and glanced at her.

"Oh, well than sure!" He retaliated sarcastically and she giggled.

"I'll protect you. Don't worry." She said with a loving kiss to his cheek and Mamoru grinned at her.

-----

Mamoru shut the cab door and quickly grabbed her bag and his own.

"Ok, so don't openly make out with me." Usagi said, nerves grabbing her as they slowly made their way up the paved front walk.

"Drat." He grumbled and she let out a breath.

"Probably shouldn't talk about the website…" She stilled. "Any of them." She corrected and he snickered. "And for the love of all things holy don't mention me ruling the world." She said stopping before the door and he smirked at her, gently placing their bags on the ground.

"Love." He cooed, gently cupping her face. "Your parents already know your crazy… I don't have to tell them." He smiled lightening the mood and she sighed, relaxing into his arms.

"Sure, you say I'm crazy now but wait until it happens and you are in the thick of it." She warned and he pulled her closer, his eyes lovingly staring into her own.

"Plan on keeping me forever?" He whispered softly and her eyes softened into giant blue gems that took his breath away.

"Hope so." She whispered and he felt his heart beat fast in his chest and he bent down to kiss her when suddenly the door was thrown open. They jumped apart and looked wide-eyed at the person standing before them.

"Oh my baby!" Usagi's mom cooed and Usagi gulped a bit.

"Mom!" She cried back as her mom suddenly grabbed her, smothering her into her embrace. Mamoru blinked and thought about rescuing her since it looked painful but didn't want to join in the hug. Her mother looked like a grabber.

"Honey they are here! Shingo come get these bags!" Her mother's voice carried and Mamoru suddenly realized as his ears rung where Usagi got her amazing vocal cords from. A tall teenager appeared, grabbed their bags and the next thing Mamoru knew he was being dragged inside by his lapel and placed next to Usagi in front of a forboding man sitting in a very large brown leather armchair.

"Who are you?" Kenji Tsukino snapped, his eyes narrowed through his glasses and Usagi smirked.

"This is my boyfriend Chiba, Mamoru father. Like him or die." Usagi smiled with a smirk pushing Mamoru forward. Mamoru blinked and bowed politely.

"It is an honor." Mamoru began and Kenji stood.

"That I doubt. But since you're here I guess I might as well get to know you… besides those girls you've been the only consistent thing in my little angel's life and the way that she is staring at you I have the distinct feeling you won't ever go away." He grumbled, looking the man up and down and Mamoru's lips slowly curled upwards.

"Well, that is my plan sir." He responded evenly and Usagi smiled curling her fingers through Mamoru's.

"We'll see." Kenji mumbled walking past them and Usagi giggled and dragged Mamoru towards the stairs.

"Come see my room… it's embarrassing." She grinned and he smirked. This maybe wouldn't be so bad.

-----

Ok, he was wrong.

"Mom." Usagi chastised quickly.

"Oh it's so sad." Ikuku was beginning to sob and Usagi felt like she was going to throw up. This was terrible!

"He looks fine. Leave him alone." Shingo grumbled over his book and Usagi shook her head. The world was going crazy when Shingo was the only rational voice in the house.

"Ok, so you don't have a family. What do you want to do with your life Chiba?" Kenji said, quickly changing the subject so his wife wouldn't soil his shirt with her tears.

"I'm a third year Med Student at Tokyo University Hospital. I have two tests left before I begin my rotation and become a doctor." Mamoru began and Usagi squeezed his fingers and he squeezed back reassuringly.

"So, you have a ton of debt." Kenji rationalized and Mamoru heard Usagi sigh at his side. He could tell by her body language she was not enjoying this one bit.

"Actually… when I was eighteen my parents fortune was passed down to me. I'm afraid I am debt-free." Mamoru said quietly and Kenji's eyebrows rose.

"Your rich?" Usagi whispered quietly to him with alarm and he leaned towards her.

"Maybe a little." He whispered back and her eyes widened and he heard her small gasp. She gripped his arm.

"I just want you to know I totally loved you first before I found that out." She hissed quickly at him and he grinned, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"I know." He whispered lovingly and she smiled up at him.

"So, I see you take a lot of liberties with my daughter." Kenji said suddenly and both Usagi and Mamoru spun and stared at him with alarm.

This wasn't good.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She felt Luna's paws prod her legs and Usagi groaned and rolled over not wanting to wake yet.

"Get up. This room smells." Luna said suddenly and Usagi popped one eye open at that. Smells? Her vision encountered red and she blinked and backed up only to hit something with her back. She sat up and her eyes widened in surprise. Her room was covered in roses. Her eyes began to glitter as she put a hand over her heart, the red blooms all perfect as they rested on every available source and petals were all over her bed.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered emotionally and Luna stared at the scene critically.

"Where the hell did he get all these roses and how did he get them in here without me hearing him?" Luna questioned suspiciously when suddenly arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"He's Mr. Amazing!" Usagi cooed happily and Luna let out a breath. She did like Mamoru-san. He helped balance out Usagi and she did wonders for him.

"Merry Christmas Usagi-chan." Luna said with a small meow and Usagi's eyes widened again.

"Ah! It's Christmas!" Usagi screamed and jumped out of the bed, rose petals flying. She darted out into the hall, cat in tow and burst through her brother's door. "Baby its Christmas!" She called falling on his blow up bed on the ground. He blinked opening his eyes as consciousness assaulted him. He grinned at her above him, her blue eyes sparkling, a rose petal in her hair and a calm cat in her arms.

"So it is." He breathed and she kissed his nose happily before retreating, the door slamming on her exit.

"You must really love her." Shingo mumbled from his pillow and Mamoru glanced at him and nodded solemnly.

"Yep." He confessed and Shingo nodded and buried his head in his pillow.

"As long as you're happy with it." He retaliated and Mamoru smirked. He sure as hell was.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	29. The wait and see what happens

Stolen Moments:

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So… what did you get for Christmas?" Minako inquired as Usagi lugged her bag into their room. She placed the bag on her bed and let out a content sigh and turned to one of her best friends.

"My dad hugged Mamo-chan." Usagi said with a grin and Minako's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"He did?" She laughed and Usagi nodded, opening another bag and Luna tumbling out.

"Yeah, when we were leaving. It was really weird. He kissed me, said how much he was proud of me and how much he loved me and than hugged Mamoru and clapped his back than threw us out." Usagi recounted and Minako giggled.

"Strange." She mumbled and the blonde nodded plopping down beside her. The two fell backwards laying on the bed, their blonde hair sprayed around them.

"When do you think I should tell him?" She asked and Minako turned her head to her.

"What that you are Sailor Moon?" She questioned and Usagi nodded, pressing her lips together thoughtfully.

"He's very protective. I don't think he will take it well." She breathed out and Minako nodded.

"Probably shouldn't tell him that you've died four times than." Minako filled in and Usagi let out a giggle.

"Yeah, probably not." She mumbled than sat up. "Let's get all the girls here tonight." Usagi offered and Minako propped herself up on her elbows and nodded.

"Sure." She grinned. "By the way… did I tell you about Yusar, Ami and the mistletoe?" Minako waggled her eyebrows and Usagi spun on her, surprise and shock on her face.

"What?!" She laughed and Minako nodded.

"Poor Yusar didn't see Ami's fist coming." Minako remembered with a shake of her head and Usagi shook her head, her eyes wide with amusement.

"Poor Yusar!" Usagi echoed and Minako laughed.

"Don't worry… she's already found someone else and Ami and she are still friends." Minako filled in and Usagi grinned.

"Ami is the best ever." She countered and Minako nodded.

"Indeed. She makes the rest of us look bad." Minako whined falling on the bed and Usagi grinned slapping her knee.

"You are all perfect." Usagi smiled and Minako grinned. "Perfect just for me that is."  
"Yeah… about that. Does Mamoru have any really hot friends he could hook us up with?" Minako tried sitting up.

"You are his hot friends." Usagi said with a shake of her head and Minako groaned.

"Bummer." She moaned. "Was hoping he kind of had four hidden somewhere."

Minako said with a dramatic sigh.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rei plopped down happily on Usagi's bed, the bag of chips crinkling in her fingers as she absently snuggled to Usagi's warm frame.

"Ok, did you pick out those gifts Mamoru-san gave us?" Makoto questioned accusingly as she plopped onto the floor in a stack of pillows. Usagi shook her head with a grin.

"I really hate to tell you guys this but you are very predictable. All I did was nod at his suggestions." Usagi confessed, stealing some of Rei's chips.

"You know, we really are predictable." Minako smirked and the four girls giggled.

"So, are you engaged yet?" Rei asked with wagging eyebrows and Usagi's eyes widened, a laugh exiting her lips.

"Engaged? We've only been dating like maybe a month." Usagi smirked and Rei shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah but his time is up on New Years Eve... than its'…" Rei trailed off making a cutting noise across her neck. Usagi shook her head and pushed her.

"How appropriate that it would be New Years Eve." Makoto commented amused and Usagi smirked.

"I think I should tell him soon." She remarked and Ami looked up from her book.

"Well… it has only been a month." She began and Usagi pressed her lips together.

"I just feel like I'm lying to him." She whispered and Rei chomped loudly on a chip. Usagi shot her a look and the priestess shrugged innocently.

"Well, imagine how much harder it would be if you were actually Sailor Moon all the time… we've had a very much appreciated lull." Minako said happily, her frame stretched out on her bed.

"I know you don't like it but perhaps you should wait just a little longer…" Ami said softly and Rei nodded.

"I mean we all love him and think he is perfect for you but the dude is meticulous, he's not going to rush into anything. Let's give him more time to be madly in love with you so when you spring on him you're a Magical Princess he won't care and only need to be with you." Rei said rationally and Minako and Ami shot her a look, Makoto stilling mid-bite of chip.

"You know that is dirty and underhanded right?" Usagi asked quietly and Rei looked at them all and blinked.

"What? It's the wisest route!" She laughed and the others shook their heads.

"We'll just wait and see what happens." Minako laughed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	30. The New Years Eve Party

Stolen Moments:

Note: So, I finally wrote the ending to this. :) Except I'm missing the middle... hahaha but I'm going to work on writing it. Here is a great chapter I know everyone will love and I can't wait for my inbox to flood to hear your thoughts. I ended it short... only because I have three posts left written and I need to write a bunch more to get to the end. Please be patient with me. Hope you enjoy! Thanks  
Have a great blessed day!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Friends!" Motoki cooed as the doors to his crown arcade slid open. The four girls grinned and hugged onto him, the place lit up with disco balls and streamers. He handed each one a hat and than his smile beamed at the couple hand in hand behind the girls. "Happy New Year!" He cried loudly and Usagi giggled, hugging onto Mamoru's arm as he handed each of them a hat and horn. It was Motoki's smaller yet ever amazing New Years Eve bash. Usagi had passed her finals with flying colors and Mamoru had one more rotation before joining Tokyo University Hospital. He had made an A on his last exam, much to Usagi's delight and happiness.

"Isn't this fun?" Usagi cooed rushing up to them and Rei smirked eyeing the Princess in a pale pink dress that had lace around certain areas.

"Completely. Is Mamoru-san ok?" Rei questioned and Usagi munched on a cookie and looked to her love. She tilted her head curiously analyzing his body posture and she let out a breath.

"I don't know. He's been that way all day… looks tense doesn't he?" She confirmed and Rei nodded sipping her drink. Usagi's face brightened as an idea struck her. "Maybe dancing with his favorite girl will help him unwind." Usagi said happily as she bounced over to the tall dark man and grasped onto his fingers.

"Dance with me?" She asked sweetly as his eyes met hers and his smile widened.

"Always." He breathed escorting her to the dance floor. Motoki watched them go and held his breath. Mamoru was holding up very well considering. He rushed towards the girls and Minako blinked looking up at him.

"What?" She hissed and he pressed his lips together than turned to the dance floor to face the couple. The four girls drew their attention that way and watched, wondering what the hell was wrong with Motoki.

-------

"I love you." His words wafted across her cheek and she sighed contently, her eyes closed in happiness as her arms held him tightly to her.

"Oh yeah?" She countered and he smirked pulling back to look in her face.

"Yeah." He whispered, his lips falling on hers and she drank from them greedily, the feeling of complete joy passing over her. He pulled away and she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. Her rest was disturbed when he suddenly coughed. She lifted her head immediately, eyes wide with suspicion. He coughed again.

"Love are you all right?" She asked softly and he nodded and coughed once more. She took a step back from him and put her hands on his chest soothingly, worry beginning to creep into her small frame.

"Just that cough." He countered, his voice a bit strained and Usagi smiled a bit.

"Honey you can't die, I'd be lost without you." She laughed jokingly, hoping it would break the tense mood. He coughed again and this time it brought him to his knees and her eyes widened, her small worry blown to full concern. "Mamo-chan!" She cried and he grasped onto her hand for support.

"Usa…" He coughed once more. "My three months are up... I think the only thing that could save me is a wife." He whispered and Usagi's eyes widened as he straightened a bit and held out a small ring within his fingers. His eyes were glittering up at hers, his full love and devotion and openness raw before her. "Odango…" He began and Usagi let out a scream of excitement, her eyes noticing the large one caret heart shaped diamond and knowing exactly what it was.

A clatter was heard across the dance floor as four drinks hit the floor at the same time.

"So much for not rushing." Rei gulped and Minako quickly covered her face, tears coming into her eyes as Chiba, Mamoru proposed to Tsukino, Usagi… his childhood enemy.

"You said we had time!" Makoto spat hitting Rei and the priestess looked a bit squeamish. Ami quickly grabbed onto Minako, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"She better say yes." Ami breathed threateningly and all four held their breath and waited.

Usagi was bobbing her head wildly up and down, tears streaming down her face. Mamoru slowly slipped the ring on her finger than jumped up, the blonde in his arms and both twirling as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Yes, yes, yes." Usagi echoed into his ear and Mamoru held tighter, his eyes tightly shut to prevent any tears from escaping. She felt completely right in his arms… she was his. He pulled back and overtook her lips and she was more than ready for him, her arms wrapping around him. He placed her feet back on the ground and she looked up at him dreamily, her eyes never leaving his own and he smiled, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

"I asked your dad at Christmas… We can get married whenever you want, it doesn't matter to me. I just need you for the rest of my life." He breathed heatedly, his voice deep with emotion and she nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek that he quickly wiped away.

"How about tomorrow?" She asked and he chuckled pulling her back into his arms.

"Perfect." He breathed, kissing her head lovingly. They stayed like that for a few seconds until five screams broke the air and a rush of bodies came at them. Mamoru's eyes widened and Usagi giggled hiding her face in his shoulder as the girls and Motoki attacked them. Usagi grinned turning her face and she encountered bright blue eyes and she smiled as Minako gripped her fingers.

"This is perfect." Minako breathed and Usagi nodded, her grip on her future husband not lessening one bit.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	31. The Confessions

Stolen Moments

Note: This is one of my fav chapters. It just cracks me up and it's longer than its supposed to be but I figured you guys deserved what you've all been waiting for.  
Just remember I still have a lot to write so please be patient. Can't wait to hear your thoughts... this is going to be awesome.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It took a few days for the joy of the celebration wore off. Than the panic set in.

"Oh crap." Usagi breathed as her frame paced nervously up and down Makoto and Ami's living room. She glanced at the beautiful perfect diamond on her finger. It was surrounded by little diamonds and she sucked in another deep breath. "Oh crap." She hissed again.

"It will be fine. Just tell him." Ami began and Usagi stilled, her eyes wide as she shot the brain of their group a look.

"Honey, I'm a superhero." Makoto mocked and Ami rolled her eyes.

"Look, you need to tell him before you get married." Minako snapped and Usagi nodded trying to suck in air.

"Yeah, especially if your wedding is the trigger for the ice age." Rei added and Usagi's jaw dropped as she turned to look at them.

"Oh my gosh… that would suck." Usagi hissed falling into a chair and Ami shot Rei a look.

"Really?" She hissed and Rei shrugged.

"We don't know when it's coming." She confirmed and Minako nodded and than stood.

"Look, you have been putting this off for a week. He's waiting for you downstairs… Take Luna the talking cat and everything will be fine." Minako encouraged, pulling the blonde to her feet and Usagi shook her head.

"No, what if he can't take it? What if he dumps me?" Usagi whimpered and Minako gently wrapped an arm around her trying to soothe her as she led her towards the door where Luna was waiting.

"He loves you. He adores you. He proposed after a month and a half of dating you. He's it for you Usagi." Minako cooed and Usagi gulped and nodded nervously as the other three helped lead her to the door.

"And if he dumps you… we'll kill him." Makoto said softly with a big smile and Usagi nodded as she was pushed out the door. Makoto's words hit her and she shook her head quickly.

"No!" She snapped and the door shut in her face.

"We believe in you!" Rei and Ami called through the door and Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"Jerks!" Usagi screamed at them until the elevator ding caught her off guard.

"Let's go." Luna mumbled stepping inside and Usagi gulped and slowly made her way towards it, praying that this would go well.

------

When he opened the door his arm reached out and pulled her inside. The door closed and she was suddenly pressed up against a wall, his lips on hers as his hands roamed her sides. She melted into his embrace, her arms wrapping around him as she rose up on her toes to kiss him deeper. He held her in place, contently conforming her body to his as his head swam with happiness. He pulled back for air but her hand was behind his head, pulling him quickly back to her lips and they stumbled towards the living room, both of their bodies wide awake and begging for each other. His heart doubled whenever he touched her. He smiled against her lips as her back hit his couch and he pushed sending them both over the edge to land on the soft cushions. She grinned up at him as he nipped her nose and than claimed her lips, his body resting on hers, the weight comforting and doing numbers to her system.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered, trying to get his attention but he was already moving down her neck.

"I'm glad to see you." He smiled moving back up and she giggled.

"I can tell." She whispered, her fingers framing his face as she pulled it back to look at him lovingly. "I adore you." She breathed happily and he smiled pressing his forehead against her own before diving for her lips again and starting the physical roller coaster all over. His hands were wondering down her sides when reality hit her that she was here for a mission and Luna was watching.

"Mamo-chan." She breathed, her body on fire as she slowly pushed him away. He quickly complied and looked down on her with a bit of worry.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" He questioned and she shook her head quickly.

"I have to talk to you." She breathed and he nodded and sat up, quickly pulling her with him.

"Are you all right?" He questioned and she nodded again and adjusted her shirt that had somehow become disheveled. She knelt on the couch beside him as he looked lovingly at her. Gently he touched her cheek and smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked softly and she let out a deep breath.

"I have to tell you a secret." She whispered and he continued grinning at her, his fingers gently pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh yeah? Is it a good secret?" He questioned and she smiled a bit.

"Maybe. It's a pretty big one." She began and he stared lovingly at her. Her lips were a bit swollen and kiss-reddened and her cheeks were flushed. She was ravishing.

"Ok. I'm ready." He said sitting up at bit and Usagi braced herself. This was now or never.

"All right. Mamo-chan…" She began and than nodded getting her nerve. He loved her, he adored her… she loved him… this would be just a drop in the bucket. "I'm Sailor Moon." She said seriously and Mamoru's look of relaxed calm slowly began to melt away. His brows knit together and he stared at her for a few seconds. The silence was deafening and she felt like it had been ten minutes since she last breathed.

"The superhero?" He questioned, his voice slightly cracking. She nodded slowly, nerves starting to consume her as his face fell a bit more. In an instant he was off of the couch and worry hit Usagi as her frame slowly began to shake. He was pacing slowly around the room, his hand on his chin as that thought digested in his head. Usagi gulped… she might as well tell him all of it.

"A thousand years ago I was this powerful princess on the Moon. My name was Serenity and my mother was the most powerful woman in the whole galaxy. Earth had been overrun by darkness and the darkness spilled into our orbit. My mother was able to destroy it but not in enough time to save me or my senshi who died in the battle. She used her last remaining power to send us to the future, to rebuild what was lost." Usagi said softly and Mamoru turned to her, slowly watching her and the small cat that now sat on his coffee table.

"This isn't possible." Mamoru suddenly said and Usagi's heart broke. Tears filled her eyes and she jumped up rushing to him.

"Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. You see I'm really going to rule the world and I wanted you to know before you were trapped with me forever… Oh gosh please don't leave me." Usagi breathed brokenly as she grabbed onto his shirt, her head falling and Mamoru stared at her and than quickly gathered her into his arms.

"Not going anywhere." He whispered, his heart racing a million times a minute. "But now that we are confessing…" He gulped a bit and Usagi clutched to him. "Usa… I'm Tuxedo Kamen." He breathed, his voice cracking and Usagi slowly opened her eyes. Luna's jaw dropped and she jumped to the top of the couch. Usagi pushed away from him and eyed him suspiciously.

"No." She snapped and he looked down a bit guiltily. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She yelled and he looked up at her and her eyes were wide. "This is a movie… it can't be real… we can't both fricken be superheros that fell in love without knowing about the others identities while hating each other for four years!" She ranted and Mamoru stood still, letting her walk in a circle. "Wait, when were you going to tell me this?" She accused suddenly before him and he huffed.

"Probably after we were married… I don't have the whole going to rule the world thing in my resume so it isn't as pressing as yours." He shot back at her and Usagi took a step back offended.

"This is crazy! How could you wait until after we married to tell me you were a superhero?" She cried and Mamoru let out a breath.

"It has been a long time since I actually have been and forgive me for being so preoccupied with you that everything else didn't matter!" He replied in his defense and Usagi felt her heart melt a little at that. She pressed her lips together and than shook her head. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. No way.

"Prove it." She demanded and he balked at her.

"You prove it." He snapped back and she nodded.

"Fine. Luna talk." Usagi said, not even acknowledging the cat.

"That's how you got all those roses in her room isn't it?" Luna asked softly and Mamoru's eyes widened than turned back to Usagi.

"Ok… talking cat. Not exactly the proof I was looking for." He grumbled and Usagi gulped and nodded quickly.

"Fine, I'll transform if you transform." She breathed and he sighed.

"What are we? Five?" He snapped and she let out a small aggrevated scream.

"Just do it!" She snapped and he pressed his lips together and with two flashes of light they both stared at each other in shock, understanding, and completely and utter confusion. "Oh my gosh!" Usagi screamed putting her hands to her cheeks and Mamoru was feeling his knees go weak.

"This is a friggen small planet." He breathed, quickly detransforming from his cape and tux and she fell into a chair, Sailor Moon's attire still plastered on her perfectly developed body.

"Dude… you were such a pain in the ass. You know how many times you died and became evil?!" She yelled suddenly and his eyes widened.

"What?" He said, alarm in his voice and she stood.

"Three times! Three friggen times you tried to kill me." She ranted and Mamoru's eyes widened and he gently grabbed onto her, turning her back to him.

"I've died three times?" He hissed, his voice wavering and she nodded, quickly de-transforming.

"Yes, though you never remembered after, which always pissed me off to no end cause I couldn't even reprimand you!" She screamed and his jaw dropped.

"I lost my memory?" He questioned and Usagi stilled as that hit her. Mamoru was very sensitive about his memory… mostly cause he didn't have one. This hit her hard in her chest knowing how much it was affecting him. The wheels in her head started turning.

"Oh my gosh… what if you died in that car accident and that's the reason you lost your memory." She rationalized and Mamoru released her and walked swiftly to the kitchen.

"I need a drink." He said quickly and she gulped following after him.

"Honey." She cooed and he turned on her, wine bottle in hand as the other one uncorked it.

"Did you kill me?" He questioned and she stilled, her eyes immediately giving her away.

"Baby…" Usagi began slowly. "I didn't really know you then." She confessed and his jaw dropped and he shook his head, walking away from her.

"Unbelievable." He breathed.

"Hello, you were trying to kill me!" She yelled following after him.

"Why would they get me to try and kill you? You didn't even know me! It would have hurt more if one of your senshi would have turned against you." He said heatedly and Usagi pouted a bit.

"Still pissed me off that you wanted to kill me. I did have a huge crush you know!" She yelled and Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"What was up with the crying that caused the eardrum splitting and why the hell did you keep falling down so much? I mean were you just unstable? Or were you just trying to make me catch you so you could be in my arms?" He questioned and Usagi felt that one sting. He took a giant swig of the wine, heading for his bedroom.

"First… aren't you haughty! And second, I was awkward. Leave me alone." She spat and he turned back to her.

"What about Galaxia? Seriously… you couldn't have just killed her?" He drilled and she gasped.

"She is ten times better now!" She argued and he rolled his eyes, quickly pulling the sheets down on his bed. "Also, another time you were killed before the battle even began!" She yelled and his eyes widened as his pride was assaulted.

"She killed me on a plane!" He shot back and Usagi felt her heart beat race in her chest. "And I only know that because you told me!" Suddenly something dawned on him. "While you were naked… hm." He mused, the image returning to his mind and Usagi's eyes narrowed and she smacked his shoulder hard.

This was crazy.

"Why the hell are we fighting?" She questioned and he climbed in bed, holding the bottle to his chest.

"We are both having nervous breakdowns." He rationalized and she sat on his bed. He stared at her, the knowledge being pieced together in his mind and everything was suddenly starting to make sense. The appearance similarities… Usagi always running places… making bad grades then and than amazing grades now… the injuries… As she sat on his bed she looked dejected and he could feel the weight on her shoulders. He suddenly loved her all the more.

"I had a huge crush on you... it must have been the reason they always used you against me. It hurt so much when you hated me, didn't even know who I was…" She confessed softly and he slowly smiled.

"I never forgot you Usa… Never." He smiled softly and she turned her head to him. "You were really hot for a fourteen year old. Both as Sailor Mon and you." He breathed and she let out a small laugh and than a sob hit her.

"Mamo-chan." She whimpered and immediately he dove forward and pulled her securely into his arms.

"Shh it's ok." He soothed, gently rubbing her back.

"Is it? Is it ok?" She questioned looking up at him, her eyes moist and large. He glanced into them and he slowly nodded.

"Yeah… totally ok." He breathed and she dove forward, her lips attacking his and he was ready for her. He caught her quickly and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, her mouth aggressive on his own. It took them a few minutes to pull apart and her hands clung to him when she finally did. He steadied his breath and held tightly to her.

Silence passed between them and he just continued to hold her. "We're going to have really strange kids." He mumbled suddenly and laughter bubbled from her chest as she moved to look at him.

"I love you Tuxedo Kamen." She smiled, gently stroking his cheek with her fingers and he smiled ruefully.

"Ugh I adore you Sailor Moon." He smirked pressing his head against her own and she giggled. "Geez you are really going to rule the world aren't you?" He asked, a smirk on his lips and she climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around his torso and he smiled lovingly at her.

"Yes, doubting Thomas… I am going to rule the world and you are going to be my King." She breathed with a smile as she moved her lips to his. He backed his head up suddenly.

"Wait a second… If you are Sailor Moon… that means your friends are the Senshi." He said, realization hitting his eyes. He gently pulled her off of him and headed to the door. "Rei is getting her ass kicked for setting me on fire." He said over his shoulder and Usagi burst into laughter until she heard him open the door.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed rushing after him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	32. The Secret Underground Lair

Stolen Moments

Note: Sorry but weekends are terrible for me. My husband and I are always running everywhere... Plus I had to re-write this one since a clever reviewer gave me something fun to chew on. In the original I didn't get the senshi's reaction... so I added it.

Be forwarned, I only have one chapter after this written. Perhaps today or tomorrow I can write more and I will try. Thank you for your patience. It isn't over yet until they walk down the aisle. Actually... it might be over before that... not sure yet. We'll just have to see.

Enjoy. This is funny.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Luna bolted from the apartment first, Mamoru stalking on her heels as they raced to the elevator. Usagi closed the door clumsily behind them and than raced towards the opening doors.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried rushing in after him. Once the doors closed the small metal room exploded into conversation.

"I cannot believe this! It is unfathomable! We thought you were our enemy and yet here you are marrying Usagi!" Luna started to howl and Usagi looked at her fiancé with a bit of worry.

"Baby, about that fire thing…" She began and he shot her a look. The doors opened and Luna silenced and they rushed down the hall toward Ami and Makoto's apartment. "No! This is crazy!" Usagi scolded stomping her foot in the hallway. Mamoru turned to face her, Luna scratching at the door.

"Honey, she could have caused me permanent damage…" He said, motioning downwards with his eyes and Usagi's slowly widened. He rushed to the door and threw it open. Usagi stumbled after him.

"Did she?" She asked quietly.

------

Slender digits closed around another fistful of popcorn. She brought the bundle to her mouth and chomped as four sets of eyes stared silently at the ceiling above them.

"Think he freaked out?" Rei asked quietly and Minako shrugged, none of their eyes leaving the ceiling.

"Probably. Ten bucks he fainted." Makoto replied evently and Ami let out a deep sigh.

"I hope this works out for her… I really do." She said quietly and all four girls let out a sigh. Suddenly scratching brought them out of their staring and their heads fell to stare at the door. Before Makoto could even rise to open it, the wooden frame burst open and their stunned eyes fell on angry cobalt blue.

"Mamoru-san?" Minako asked as she stood. Mamoru's eyes fell to Rei's and he pointed an angry finger at her.

"You." He growled and Rei blinked quickly jumping to her feet.

"Me? This is not my fault." Rei said, not even sure what the hell was going on… but he couldn't blame her for his fiancée being Sailor Moon. Could he? What about Luna? Or Artemis? Or fricken anyone but her?! Luna's frame bounced upon the couch, Artemis looking up at her expectantly.

"Mamo-chan! Don't touch her!" Usagi cried, bursting into the living room and that sent everyone on alarm. Especially Rei.

"He's Tuxedo Kamen!" Luna blurted out, surprise on her features and Makoto's popcorn bowl fell from her fingers. Mamoru was already moving around the couch to get to the fireball. The words hit Rei's ears and her eyes widened.

"Oh crap!!" She screamed and jumped over the coffee table, rushing towards Ami's bedroom.

"You better run pyro!" Mamoru said following her and Rei slid into the room and threw the door closed.

"That was four years ago!" She screamed through the door and Mamoru's fists pounded against the door.

"Come out here and fight like a senshi!" He growled.

"Are you serious?" Minako said with shock and Usagi let out a breath, putting a hand to her head.

"He could transform for you but its kind of disturbing and reminds you of high school…" Usagi mumbled leaning against a wall.

"This is insane!" Makoto laughed. "Of all the people in the world you find Tuxedo Kamen and fall in love with him without even knowing?!" She said, amusement in her eyes and Usagi let out a helpless laugh.

"This is fate." Ami breathed with a smirk and than they heard the pounding. They heard Mamoru let out a curse and Usagi was back on her feet alarmed.

"Baby?" She called with concern and he turned and shook his hand.

"She burned me." He growled and the four girls looked at the door with wonder until they saw the red doorknob. "This isn't over Rei!" He yelled and she huffed.

"Jerk!" She cried and he rushed towards the door again but Usagi caught him, holding onto him. She slowly started to laugh and Mamoru let out a breath. She was giggling at the situation. How dare she giggle at him getting burned? She smirked into his shirt and began to laugh, the other four soon joining in.

"You think this is funny?" He hissed and she pulled back, a giant smile on her face.

"Yes. A room full of superheroes who are going to rule the world… I think it is damn funny." She smiled and Minako giggled, Ami nodding with a broad grin. Mamoru let out a breath and gathered his love into his arms. I'm sure this will be funny… one day. Today though... it sort of sucked.

------------

Chiba, Mamoru sat silently in the large metal room. Seven sets of eyes stared at him silently and he sucked in a deep breath, his foot tapping on the floor.

"You mean you had this huge command center here the whole time?" He questioned rather calmly in Usagi's opinion. Though he was pissed she was still ga-ga over him. How could she not be? Just look at him. Her smile broadened as the smitten look in her eyes smoldered.

"Hey, you were like an enemy for years… we weren't going to just come out and tell you where our secret base was." Rei retorted and Mamoru's eyes darted to hers dangerously and he held up a warning finger at her.

"Still pissed at you." He spat and she gulped a bit and took a step back, Makoto slowly and protectively stepping a bit in front of her.

"You know that was an accident." Ami tried with a small fake laugh and he shot her a look that shut her up immediately. Ok, Rei had meant to set him on fire but she had been on her period that day so she technically wasn't really responsible for anything.

"What I don't understand… and it isn't because I don't believe she wouldn't be perfect for the job… but why is the Moon Princess going to rule Earth? There isn't some Earthen monarchy?" Mamoru questioned and Artemis let that thought simmer a minute.

"Ooo.. good question. I mean what if there is some Earthen Princess out there who I'm stealing the job from. She can have it and Mamoru and I can retire to some cottage somewhere far far away…" Usagi said hopefully as her frame walked towards her love. She settled on his lap and he shot her a patient look.

"Baby." He chastised and she groaned.

"But I don't want to rule the world!" She whined and he smirked at her with a shake of his head.

"That's a good point." Luna said suddenly and Usagi looked a bit hopeful again.

"What my preferences?" She responded and the whole room echoed a no. Usagi grumbled and Mamoru wrapped his arms around her to settle her.

"Why would Usagi rule this world?" Luna questioned into the air and the group quickly brainstormed.

"Well, her planet is dead so she can't rule there." Makoto mumbled thoughtfully and Usagi gasped a bit offended. Mamoru shot the lightning goddess a look.

"Nice tact." He spat and the brunette's eyes widenened.

"What? All of our planets are dead! Yours is the only one alive here pal." Makoto said lightly and Usagi glanced at the love of her life.

"Are you even from this planet?" She questioned and he shrugged easily.

"If not, it would really explain the cape and roses." He mumbled into her shoulder and Usagi smiled lovingly at him.

"Yeah, another good point… Why the hell are **you** Tuxedo Kamen?" Minako suddenly asked bringing everyones attention back to the handsome soon to be doctor.

"No idea." He mumbled with a shake of his head, his grip tightening a bit on his love. "First is was black outs… I wouldn't even know what was happening and than I started to be awake during the times it happened… it became this duty that was deep within me. The only thing that seemed real. It was my purpose. Defend the earth and discover my past. After Galaxia I got new dreams…" He mumbled and Usagi gently leaned her head against his own. "I have no past… nothing that can explain anything about me." He confessed and Minako pressed her lips together thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well at least you chose your future well… Being King of the Earth sounds pretty well off." Minako mused and Mamoru smirked, wagging his eyebrows playfully at his fiancée.

"Oh yeah." He teased her and she giggled.

"Well, now that everyone is in the loop…" Usagi began when they suddenly heard a tinkering and shoes as they plopped down the stairs.

"Hello? Any super heroes down here?" Motoki's voice carried into the underground lair and Mamoru immediately stood, Usagi sliding off his lap and to her feet effortlessly.

"He knows?" Mamoru yelled and Motoki stilled seeing the entire group before him.

"Oh crap." He hissed racing up the steps but Mamoru was faster and the clerk found his way back on the cement floor.

"How long have you known about them?" He demanded and Motoki gulped a bit.

"Heh… strange thing… found out about everything within the same week." Motoki confessed weakly and Mamoru immediately released him, shock on his face.

"You knew about him!?" Minako yelled and her hands gripped onto his lapel.

"Crap not again." Motoki groaned and Minako slammed him into a wall.

"You are on my kill list… nearing the top." She growled at him and Motoki let out a breath.

"Let him down." Usagi sighed crossing her arms across her chest. "We threatened him and no doubt Mamo-chan did as well… we should commend him for being the most trustworthy person in all of Tokyo." Usagi rationalized and Motoki smirked a bit as that news hit Minako's ears.

"Crap." She hissed as she let go of him and turned away. "I need to kill something. It's been ages." She whined and Usagi rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"If only the world knew that crazy people were going to rule the world." Mamoru breathed and Usagi smirked, her eyes glittering towards him.

"All great leaders have a bit of crazy in them…" She rationalized and he snorted.

"Well, now that everything is settled… guess we just wait for the ice age eh?" Artemis said bringing the topic back at hand.

"And plan their wedding." Rei said casually and than all five girls eyes lit up and Mamoru felt the wave of female emotions hit him before they started to squeal.

"I'm getting married!" Usagi cried jumping up and down. "And he doesn't care I'm going to rule the world! Yay!" She said happily and the four soon joined her, the happy bunch jumping up and down like school girls before their first date.

"So…" Motoki began, slapping a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "Aside from the lying to you thing… can I still be your best man?" He questioned and Mamoru let out a chuckle.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	33. Drabbles 3: Wedding Planning

Stolen Moments: Drabbles through College

Note: Sorry it's taking so long. I've been reading through all my old stories... and yeah... that takes hours and I get all absorbed in it... my house is suffering from it and so are you. My deepest apologies but I could be posting some new stories pretty soon... (kinda like the Book Report!) I have over 70 that aren't posted... mostly because they suck. But some might need some work and will be fine.... we'll see.

Well I know you all will enjoy this and will be very happy with the next one... as soon as I write it.

Enjoy!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Her fingers flitted over her computer as she went over her first assignment for her second semester in college. This semester would be amazing. She had four political science classes, Geology and Greek Literature. Thus what she was working on now. She also had a weightlifting class which amused her fiancé greatly. Oh yeah, along with her full course load she was planning their wedding for June. She grinned a bit to herself when suddenly a pair of lips gently kissed her cheek.

She smiled warmly at him as he took a seat beside her. She closed her computer happily giving him her full attention. He placed the small white list before her.

"I can't do all of this." He said with a grin and Usagi looked at the list she had given him and let out a laugh.

"Of course you can. You are a superhero." She whispered with a wink and he grinned picking up the his list of items to complete for the wedding.

"Baby… where the hell do you want me to find turtle doves?" He questioned and she blushed a bit and took the list, scratching that item off quickly.

"Ok, you can drop that idea."  
"Also… seriously… eight bridesmaids?" He said with wide eyes and she looked at him innocently.

"I can't leave a planet out my love… it may cause us issues later." She replied with a nod of her head and he pressed his lips together.

"Baby." He chastised and she giggled, leaning forward lovingly.

"You at least decided on what kind of cake you wanted right love?" She inquired and he looked at the list and let out a breath.

"Chocolate chocolate with fudge isn't too crazy is it?" He wondered and she smiled warmly, leaning forward and capturing his lips.  
"Not at all." She breathed as she pulled away. "You pansy you…" She whispered and his eyes widened.

"Don't make me go evil on your ass again…" He challenged and her eyes widened in horror.

"So not funny Mamo-chan!" She screamed and he grinned wickedly at her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Skillfully he dipped his spoon into the carton to once again come up with the perfect amount of ice cream for his starving stomach.

"Love, I already have a tuxedo." He said casually as he followed her frame into his bedroom.

"Honey, you can't marry me in something I've stabbed you in." She called over his shoulder and his eyes widened and he pointed his spoon at her annoyed.

"You need to stop bringing that up." He snapped and she giggled reaching into his closet. She smiled ruefully at the green jacket than looked up at the many boxes. She reached on her tiptoes for one and than let out an eek as they tumbled forward on top of her.

She rested on her back, two boxes on her chest and she groaned unhappily. A hand slowly pushed one box off of her. She met the calm blue eyes of her fiancé crouching over her.

"See… you have bad karma for constantly bringing up our past." He fussed at her and she giggled and pushed at him, removing the other box as he casually took a seat on the ground next to her. She moved her legs and blinked picking up a large rectangular box.

"What is this Mamo-chan?" She questioned and he tilted his head to the side.

"Don't really know…" He began as he shifted forward and popped the latch, opening the lid to the blue velvet lined box. Inside were four large stones about the size of his fist, all perfectly incased in the velvet.

"I didn't know you collected rocks." Usagi said with a smile to him and Mamoru shrugged easily.

"Must be from a previous tenant. Really nice box. They might be worth something…" He said, half disinterested and she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Keep them for me! As I get deeper into my geology class maybe we can identify them together." She said eagerly and he grinned at her, gently taking the box off of her legs.

"All right. Just don't be disappointed if they aren't anything important." He smiled gently placing the box on his dresser and pulling her to her feet.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The door opened and closed to his apartment and she looked over at the entry-way eagerly. She had been working on her paper forever and was happy for a distraction.

"My wedding list is complete!" He called with an evil laugh and she smiled warmly at him as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. "How is yours?" He said wagging his eyebrows teasingly at her.

"First… my list was twice as long as yours and second I still have five months thank you very much." She smiled quickly saving her document.

"You also have eight bridegsmaids you can pawn it off to… Motoki and I completed our list in less than a week." He grinned quite proud of himself and Usagi shook her head happily. He walked towards her and smiled down at her lovingly, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Baby, would you want to go to a ball?" She looked up at her love and blinked at his question. He leaned over his coach, happy that she had already made herself at home in the apartment they were going to soon share. He was also amused at the tons of papers that littered his coffee table and floor around his couch.

"A ball?" She questioned interested and he grinned with a nod.

"It's a cadaver ball." He replied and it took a second for that word to register with Usagi and she let out a horrified laugh.

"Ew! No!" She laughed and he smirked lovingly at her.

"It's a medical ball. They have one every year but I've never gone. I'd really love to take you though." He smiled gently extending a brilliant red rose to her. Usagi melted at his invitation and lovingly took the rose from him.

"You are such a romantic sap." She giggled and he shrugged easily standing.

"I'm a tuxedo'd avenger who throws roses… it's in my blood." He smirked and she nodded propping herself up.

"I'd love to." She smiled and he grinned leaning down and capturing her lips.

"Great. It's tomorrow night." He replied and Usagi let out a horrified gasp.

"Mamo-chan!" She yelled and he presented his most innocent face.

"I was busy planning a wedding… totally forgot." He confessed and she grinned and closed her computer and began picking up her things. "Where you going love?" He asked and she quickly shoved them in her bag.

"I have to go get a dress." She smirked and he frowned at her.

"You're leaving now? I just got home." He pouted and she smirked lovingly at him, taking his face in her hand and pulling it down lovingly to her lips.

"Have to try to get me in bed some other night." She teased and he huffed.

"You mean tease." He snapped and she winked at him and in another breath she was gone and he smirked, pulling the two tickets out of his pocket for the ball. Usagi was right… When they started this whole crazy he was dying and needed a wife thing... she did get everything right in the end and kept her word. Even though she may not be in his arms right now she filled his heart... and she did never let him be alone.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	34. The Ball

Stolen Moments: Drabbles through College

NOTE: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long... life's been busy! I think this only has a few more chapters left... the ending is pretty amusing if I do say so myself.  
I enjoyed writing this so much I am working on another one... it's so weird though... basically Usagi and Mamoru switch lives and she is the orphan and he is the fun loving ball of sunshine. So far it's been going great but we'll have to see.

Enjoy!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rei sucked in a deep breath and blew, dust flying off the pen in her fingers and she let out a giggle, the other three Senshi chuckling as well as Usagi snatched it from her.

"It might be a little rusty." Rei said with a wink and Usagi sucked in a deep breath. The ball was in a half an hour and though she and Minako had spent the whole day looking she just couldn't find something suitable. At least her fiancé was use to her being late.

"Well, let's hope it isn't too rusty. Let's try it out." Usagi mumbled to herself and she held the jeweled pen in the air, two cats and four women watching with interest. "Luna Pen turn me into who I'm meant to be!" She called and Minako blinked, exchanging a look with a few of the girls over Usagi's words. A blinding light filled the room and Usagi's frame floated in the air until it fell uneasily back. The light diminished and silence filled the room. Usagi spun and her face dropped as she stared at her normal self in the mirror. "Funny." She breathed and the girls couldn't contain their laughter.

"Wait! There is a difference!" Rei called jumping to her feet, Minako coming to the other side. With great dramatic flare they pointed to the small silver crown on Usagi's head and the blonde stared up at it with contempt. She ripped it from her hair and growled.

"Yes I know!" She snapped at it than tossed it to the dresser.

"Try for something more specific your majesty." Ami smirked leaning across the blonde's bed.

"Fine. Luna pen turn me into a beautiful Princess for tonight's ball!" She called and the girls averted their eyes at the light and the clink of heels hitting hardwood floor filled the air as the light faded. "Ah, that's more like it." Usagi breathed with a sigh as she turned to the mirror and grinned down at her beautiful white gown.

"Just like junior high all over again!" Rei laughed approaching her. Usagi smiled approvingly at the gown and gently took off the white mask that covered her eyes.

"Except I don't need this… or that." She spat pointing to the crown and Makoto shook her head with a grin.

"Come on Princess… I'll give you a ride over. Can't keep Prince Charming waiting." She grinned and Usagi beamed happily, looking down at her engagement ring and than smiling lovingly at all her friends. They shared her happiness. Minako nodded towards the door and Ami shooed her. She shuffled out happily, Makoto on her heels.

"Prince Charming… You know Serenity had quite a few suitors back in her day." Luna mused content from Ami's lap.

"Oh yeah? Did she ever love any of them?" Ami teased gently ruffling her fur.

"I don't remember… she was young then… perhaps she didn't get the opportunity for any grand love affair." Luna mused with a small sigh.

"Age knows no limit for grand love affairs Luna." Minako smirked falling on her bed. "I just hope if it ever happened it was with someone like Mamoru-san…" She sighed and Luna cast a glance to her companion Artemis. They had found nothing in their databases on Mamoru or Tuxedo Kamen… he was an enigma… as if he had been erased from the system and almost was some sort of accident. It left her a little uneasy but… she knew in her heart it was right for him to be with Usagi… and that was all she knew.

-=-

"Good luck!" Makoto's words were still whispering in her ears as she handed her ticket at the entrance and made her way inside. The ballroom was lavish and she let out a low whistle. Doctors knew how to party. She scanned the ballroom, her eyelids laced with glitter for the one man she would search the world over for. When her eyes found him they lit up, her smile jumping.

Gracefully she made her way down the steps, her eyes glued to his black hair and tuxedo, hoping he'd turn around. As if on cue he did and she caught the red rose waiting in his hands and her heart jumped. She was so lucky!

He turned. His odango was late. He smiled to himself. That was not unusual and he should have expected it with giving her such short notice. Poor girl. His eyes lifted and immediately his heart stop. Joy hit him when something suddenly shifted and as if his brain was a TV screen that suddenly glitched and images popped into his brain he had never seen before. He gulped trying to focus as the image he'd never seen somehow was identical to the image of his fiancée coming down the stairs… in that dress… with that smile…

He stumbled a bit when suddenly her hand was grasping his. An image flashed before him and sliver hair met his view than was quickly replaced by golden.

"I remember you." He struggled out and Usagi smirked up at him and gently dusted his jacket off.

"I'd hope so. I'm the love of your life." Usagi teased good naturedly as she placed her hand lovingly on his chest, happy to be in his company and also at the dazed look in his eyes. His mind glitched once more and he closed his eyes painfully at the memory, those words…

Usagi's forehead crinkled. Dazed look was suddenly not endearing anymore.

"Mamo-chan?" She whispered and his hand gripped onto him as another painful memory tore across him. A girl… a beautiful girl… he loved her. It was Usagi…

"I remember you… In a dress just like that…" He breathed his voice a bit ragged and Usagi gulped, worry creeping into her.

"What are you talking about love?" She whispered gently and he shook his head.

"You. At a ball… I was there… we danced." He drew a blank once more and he gripped his head as if it would help the memory escape.

"Mamo-chan… we've never been to a ball." She tried to correct and he shook his head.

"I remember. It was a long time ago." He said strongly and she shook her head, moving them slowly into a dark alcove away from people.

"Honey… You don't… don't have any memories." She hissed sadly and his eyes focused on her and she saw the pain in them. Her heart immediately drew to him and she stepped closer. He gulped, his head clearing.

"Usa, I don't want you to take this as a sign of me being unmanly but my pulse just dropped and I'm about to pass out…" He whispered rather calmly and Usagi's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Usagi she quietly screeched and she watched as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. She grabbed onto him quickly. "Wait! Don't pass out! Your too heavy!" She cried and he tipped into her arms. She fell with a clunk to the floor, his frame in her arms and panic set into her. First she checked his pulse and breathed a huge sigh of relief at it's strong rhythm. Than she quickly she fumbled through her purse and than cursed herself. Why the hell did she not bring a cell phone? She glanced around her and sucked in a deep breath, quickly removing her communicator from her sub-space pocket. She groaned at the dust and brushed it aside quickly hitting all of the buttons. It took a minute for a response.

"Moon?" Minako's surprised voice came over the line and the situation finally hit Usagi and she let out a sob.

"Help! Mamoru's fainted and I can't help him!" She cried miserably into the small device. It dropped out of her hands and she clutched to the man in her lap a sudden despair coming over her… "Please be ok… please be ok." She whispered into his ear as she gently stroked his face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	35. The Couch

Stolen Moments:

Note: I'm so sorry it has been so long. Life has been so hectic! I hope you can forgive me and can enjoy this next chapter. It's close to an ending... hopefully. Thank you to all my loyal fans who loved this story as much as I do.. it's been so much fun to write. Have a great day and Enjoy!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The soft click of Usagi's heels against the hardwood floor in the steady back and forth motion was starting to make Minako nervous. She quickly stepped in front of her.

"Stop. This isn't helping your nerves." Minako sputtered than gently pulled Usagi's fingers from her mouth. "Or your nails." She grumbled and Usagi's deep blue eyes flew to the couch where the love of her life was lying unconscious. Ami and Rei were floating around him with Luna and Artemis sitting curiously peering over the side.

"Is he going to be ok?" Usagi asked, her lips quivering. Ami let out a breath and furrowed her brow.

"He's just sleeping. Don't worry Usagi-chan… he just passed out." Ami reassured and Usagi rushed to him and quickly laced her fingers through his own.

"Oh you big sissy." She whined, trying to hold back her tears.

"You said he remembered you?" Rei tried, their Princess almost unrecognizable compared to the emotional mess that sat before them.

"Yes and than I told him… Of course, I'm the love of your life." She cooed gently stroking his face. She let out a breath. "Than he passed out on me." She frowned. "Is that a sign?"

"Sign of what? You are marrying this man… I already bought my dress." Makoto huffed with her hands on her hips and Usagi quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

"Do you think I'm making him crazy? That my world is too much for him… for a simple guy to handle?" Usagi asked quietly, worry lacing her voice. Gently Minako pulled her to her feet.

"First. Mamoru-san is not a simple guy. He is Tuxedo Kamen… a superhero." She said softly as they looked at his sleeping form on the couch.

"Second… it was like he was made for you. He was made for this life with you." Rei said casually with a reassuring smile and than as those thoughts sunk in her smile fell. "Made for you…" She breathed and bent down next to him.

"You aren't telling me that my future husband is a robot just to keep me sane are you?!" Usagi suddenly yelled and Makoto gulped.

"He's not a robot…" Ami sighed. "An alien… maybe." She said with a nervous shrug. Usagi gasped and yanked away from Minako.

"You mean he could have been planted here to fall in love with me?!" She cried, shock overtaking her.

"Maybe we shouldn't think this drastically while he can't defend himself." Luna mumbled staring at the unconscious form.

"He does love me… I know he does! He can't fake that!" Usagi yelled, more trying to reassure herself than the others.

"Of course he does! We aren't questioning that… we are trying to figure out why he says he remembers you looking like a princess without having to have actually…" Minako's voice trailed off as her eyes widened.

"Been on the Moon with you as a Princess." Rei said and stood up with a gasp.

"Oh my gosh of course!" Ami cried and quickly whipped out her computer again.

"He's from the past?" Usagi asked, her eyebrow raised in uncertainty.

"How else would he remember you?" Minako asked, too many questions still floating in her brain.

"He has no fricken memories!!" Usagi suddenly screamed and everyone turned to her in alarm. "He doesn't remember anything because I or someone else keeps killing him!" She ranted and grabbed onto her dress, bunching the fabric in tight fists. "The poor bastard never stood a chance!" She wept and fell to the floor. Ami looked at the negative results and shot a sympathetic glance to her Princess.

"You know… now is not the best time to have a nervous breakdown." Artemis mumbled and Luna quickly smacked him with her tail. Usagi began to quietly sob.

"I did this to him… I ruined his life… Oh Mamo-chan…" Usagi wept and Rei and Minako quickly were at her side, gathering her up in their arms.

"We don't know any of that for certain." Rei tried to sooth.

"Usagi… I bet he would lose his memory a thousand times just to be with you." Minako said suddenly and Usagi's eyes widened at her. "He loves you… he needs you and when he wakes up we will figure out everything ok?" Minako reassured and Usagi nodded her head slowly. "It will all be ok." Minako soothed and Usagi gulped, her eyes focused on her one true love.

-=-=-=-=-=-

"When the hell will it be ok!?" Usagi growled and smacked Minako unhappily on her shoulder. Minako winced.

"Ow." She spat at her and Usagi crossed her arms across her chest and stared evilly at her friend.

"He's in a coma isn't he?" She said, holding the tears back and Minako gulped.

"I am not the doctor in this room… you should be hitting Ami-chan." She spat and Usagi hit her again.

"Ami didn't make me empty promises!" She yelled.

"Wake up!" Makoto suddenly yelled and dropped a glass of cold water on the sleeping form on the couch. It had been two days and she was really tired of being in this apartment. A large gasp suddenly filled the room and Mamoru shot to a sitting position.

"Baby!" Usagi yelled and raced to him, Ami on her heels trying to check his vitals. He coughed roughly and than shot a glaring look at the brunette above him with a glass in her hand. "Are you all right? Does anything hurt? You totally passed out on me in a crowded ballroom!" Usagi suddenly yelled and Mamoru blinked at her.

"What?" He breathed and her eyes widened.

"You don't remember?" She spat and he could see the tears swimming in her eyes. Quickly he grabbed onto her and pulled her against his chest, trying to give her any comfort he had.

"I remember…" He breathed and the four women above him and two cats looked at him with worry in their eyes. "I just don't know what the hell it is I remember." He mumbled, gently stroking his love's back.

"You wouldn't have happened to be a guard at the Moon palace a thousand years ago would you?" Minako asked casually and Mamoru narrowed his eyes incredulously at her.

"What?" He said slowly.

"Just asking." Minako mumbled with a shrug. He glanced around the room. Usagi wasn't in her dress anymore… the dress…

"You looked beautiful." He suddenly said lifting her face and Usagi blinked.

"What?" She hissed looking down at her jeans and t-shirt.

"In your dress." He finished and a smile crept onto Usagi's face.

"Yeah, so much you passed out." Makoto smirked and Mamoru frowned.

"Get out of my apartment now." He hissed and the four girls straightened.

"Yes sir." Ami mumbled, gathering her stuff and bolting for the door.

"Wait a minute… who do you think you…" Minako began when he shot her a look and she gulped. "Nevermind." She blurted out as she rushed towards Rei and Makoto who were already at the door with cats in their arms. He watched the door close and than turned his full attention to his future bride. She dove forward her lips attacking his and he fell back onto the sofa, her form climbing happily atop him.

"Oh Mamo-chan… I was so worried." She cried between kisses and he wrapped his arms around her, relishing in the feeling of her in his arms. Gently and regretfully he pulled her away from him and sat up, her adorable body straddling him. He was quickly finding it difficult to concentrate.

"What did I say before I blacked out?" He asked, sucking in a deep breath to keep his mind on what happened and not the incredibly beautiful and amazing woman on his lap.

"That you remembered me in my dress… that you knew me." She said, her hands gently holding onto his face.

"You didn't ever wear something like that for a costume party when we were little did you?" He questioned and she shook her head than bit her lip a bit.

"Well once… but you…" Her face suddenly flashed recognition. "Oh my gosh I'm an idiot." She spat and rolled her eyes at herself. She climbed off of him and Mamoru immediately frowned.  
"You're not an idiot." He quickly amended hoping she would come back. When he saw she wasn't he groaned and threw his legs over the couch and sat up.

"When I first became Sailor Moon! I used the Luna pen to get into a masked ball for some diamond unveiling… Tuxedo Kamen was there and we danced…" She said and groaned at her stupidity for not remembering sooner.

"So…" He offered hoping to egg her on.

"That is where you could have remembered me from." She cooed and knelt before him, quickly grabbing his hands. "Oh love I did ruin your life didn't I? I'm so sorry I killed you so much!" Usagi began to sob and he blinked.

"Baby… You didn't ruin my life. You made it a million times better… and you aren't going to kill me anymore… right?" He challenged and she looked up at him pathetically.

"Mamo-chan!" She whined and he quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh… it's ok… See we already figured it out. Don't worry." He breathed soothingly into her ear and pressed her against him, hoping his steady heartbeat would sooth her erratic one. "Why did your guards think I was a moon guard?" He questioned suddenly and Usagi leaned back.

"They thought you must have remembered me from the Moon as the Princess… it was the only other time I wore a dress like that." She breathed and Mamoru nodded, not really understanding but now more concerned for her and distracted by her in his arms than anything else.

"Would have been nice to know you in two lifetimes…" He whispered and she blushed up at him.

"Think you would have loved me back then?" She asked shyly and he smirked at her.

"If I would have known you back then? Most definitely." He replied huskily going in for a kiss when suddenly her stomach growled. "Love." He chastised and she blushed.

"I was too worried to eat." She confessed and he smiled, placing her on the sofa and heading for the kitchen. Usagi sighed contently, turning to watch him as joy at his well being finally registered on her. He was ok… everything was explained. She blinked suddenly.

"Honey… why did you call them my guards and why did they listen to you when you ordered them out?" She questioned when suddenly she heard all the cupboards being opened.

"Where is all my food?" He yelled in question and Usagi gulped.

"Heh… you were out for a long time Mamo-chan." She mumbled. He grumbled leaning on his kitchen counter. He glanced at her from across the room and he felt a flash go off in his brain but it registered nothing.

"Not long enough to figure anything out..." He whispered to himself and she smiled adoringly at him. "You mean much more than you are Usako... but what?" He breathed and returned her adoring smile, not wanting to worry her anymore.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	36. The Great Fire

Stolen Moments: Drabbles through College

NOTE: For all of my fans who feel this is getting too mushy... you must not be reading all the fluff crap on as well as never seen a real engaged couple... they are all over each other! It's disgusting sometimes but lots of fun for them. Hope you can bear it as we keep going. :)

Here is the next installment and I know you are all hoping for the wedding... but don't get too excited. I'm not good at writing wedding scenes. Awkward honeymoon scenes I could probably do... but it will end really cool I promise. I'm having too much fun messing with Mamoru right now though so Enjoy!!

-=-=-=-=-=-

He shot up in bed, his sheets clinging to the small sheen of sweat coming from his body. He put a hand to his head and gulped, wishing the images would come back… would make sense. It was like being in high school all over again except this time he could see the Princess' face… this time he could feel her touch and her adoring eyes bearing into his own… it wasn't making any sense.

"Maybe I was on the Moon…" He breathed into his dark deserted bedroom. He smiled a bit to himself as he was quickly reminded that in four months it wouldn't just house him alone anymore. He grabbed the sheets and threw them off. He needed answers.

-=-=-

"Thank you. I hope it brings you luck." Rei bowed deeply to the customer and smiled as they sauntered away happy.

"Those things don't really work do they?" His voice filled her ears and Rei turned with a small smirk.

"So cynical for a man who is about to marry the most cheerful person on the planet." Rei chastised good-naturedly. "Glad to see you awake." She mused walking back towards the aging temple before them.

"Guess I took the 'sleep away the weekend' too seriously." He mumbled shoving his hands into his pockets as he silently followed her.

"You missed the fun of getting you out of work… Usagi is quite the actress." Rei replied with a small grin. Mamoru let out a breath and Rei turned giving him her full attention. "I hope you didn't come all of this way just to see me." She said seriously as she regarded him. Something was weighing on him.

"I am having dreams." Mamoru said honestly and Rei couldn't help but grin as she opened the door to the temple to allow him entrance.

"Congratulations. So do a lot of people." Mamoru grinned at her, the annoyance in his eyes evident.

"Yes, but these are dreams of my future wife as a princess from a thousand years ago." He snapped and Rei's eyes widened and she quickly closed the door behind them. She gripped onto his arm and pulled him through the maze until they reached large oak doors. She pushed on them and pulled him into the room of the great fire. When they shut with a snap she spun on him.

"I knew it. You were there with us." She said breathlessly and her eyes jumped to the fire and rushed to it.

"Who was I? I need to have this figured out… from my dreams it looked as if I was stalking Serenity and that would no doubt make me creepy to her." He said quickly following her.

"That would be sort of funny." Rei mumbled glancing up at him and he narrowed his eyes towards her.

"So would be me shaving your head but it doesn't mean it should come true." His voice was dark and Rei felt a ripple of power from it.

"We must have known you…" She said absently staring at him and he blinked.

"Well, if I was at the top of your security list I imagine you would. I was in love with her… she loved me but it didn't feel right. As if it was wrong for us to be together… I need to find out if I was a danger to her. I need to know so that I can make sure that all of you know I fell in love with her as me and not some psycho that may have loved her a thousand years ago." His voice was heated but it wasn't directed at her. She turned, a gulp sliding down her throat as his words settled in on her. What if he was a danger to Serenity… the panic on his features was evident. He was afraid he'd lose her. Without thinking she gripped his arm re-assumingly.

"We'd believe you." She whispered and he huffed.

"What that I was a creep in another life or that I love Usagi Tsukino with everything in me without knowing anything about our pasts." He breathed and the conviction made Rei's heart warm. Usagi deserved a man like this…

"Maybe both." She breathed pulling away from him and Mamoru seriously considered hitting her. "You may have been dangerous but that could mean a hundred things… not everyone loved the Moon. You could have been from a planet we were not friendly with." Rei said trying to figure out everything in her head. She wished Luna and Artemis were here. They would know a bit more. "All I can do is read into the fire and check your aura… prove that you weren't some stalker in a past life." She mumbled, the warmth of the great flame dancing across her body.

"That would be helpful." Mamoru quickly grumbled and Rei nodded and turned to concentrate.

-=-=-=-=-

"Ok… So good news. You aren't a stalker or anything." Minako said slowly and Mamoru glanced at her with little tolerance. Why the hell had Rei called them over here?

"The bad news is we still don't know who you are." A mumbled voice said over loud chomping and the four warriors and possibly unknown alien turned to stare at the genius. She blinked, a potato chip still in her hand. "What? I'm hungry. Smart people eat potato chips too." She snapped and grabbed the bag roughly pulling it securely into her lap.

"At least we know you were pretty powerful in your previous life." Rei mumbled leaning against her kitchen counter. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at them.

"And how did you deduce that?" He inquired and he watched as the girls exchanged uncomfortably looks with each other. He blinked a bit concerned.

"We obeyed you." Rei said with a bit of a squeak and he continued to stare at her, hoping she would elaborate.

"No offense but on our planets we are kind of a big deal… we don't just take orders. We usually give them." Minako said sturdily and Mamoru pressed his lips together, waiting for them to make sense.

"You must have been royalty." Rei concluded with a sigh as she slowly began to chew on her bottom lip.

"Great." Mamoru spat, his shoulder slumping.

"What if you were Serenity's brother?" Makoto suddenly spoke up and Mamoru's stomach immediately turned.

"That would have been one messed up planet then." He quickly grumbled and Ami shot her roommate a look.

"He was obsessed with her… that would be gross." Ami said pointing to him and Mamoru felt that word hurt a little. It sounded harsh for what he had felt in his dreams for the Princess… he had loved her. Been captivated by her. Knowing Usagi now he could completely see why.

"Look… what I really need to know is if my past, whoever I was will affect my future with Usako." He stated bluntly and Minako shrugged.

"Hope not." She mumbled and Mamoru rose from his chair.

"What if I'm some alien? What if we find out ten years down the road that my marriage to her would cause jeopardy to her crown? To Earth?" He sputtered, a little alarmed at their lack of urgency.

"That would suck." Rei mused calmly and Ami rolled her eyes munching on another chip.

"Nice diplomacy." She grumbled to the priestess and Rei shot her a look.

"Aw, you really love Usagi." Minako gushed and Mamoru felt like he was talking to junior high students.

"You know that I have the power to fire and disband you all when I become King." He snapped, hoping to get them more serious and Makoto let out a breath and gently patted his shoulder.

"Yes, but we'd still have the magical powers to kill you in the middle of the night." She mused sweetly and he narrowed his eyes.

"Keep looking into this." He bit out and Ami's eyes widened and she put the chips down immediately.

"Yes sir." Rei replied dutifully and Minako let out a breath as he stormed from the room.

"Geez… yes sir?" Minako mocked slapping Rei on her arm. Rei whined.

"It came out. I couldn't help it." She said in her defense and Ami shook her head.

"He must be someone important… why else would we respect and fear him so much when he gives us orders?" She said thoughtfully and Makoto sighed.

"He could have been evil and we were dancing around him so he wouldn't kill us all." She growled and Minako narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks for the big vote of confidence." She snapped and Ami pressed her lips together.

"This was all triggered by a memory… according to his dreams he was Serenity's past lover. You don't think…" She began and looked up, suddenly noticing everyone' attention was on her. "You don't think Queen Selenity sent him with us to the future so they could be together do you?" She offered and Minako leaned a bit closer to her.

"Ok… sure. We'll go with that fairytale… but we aren't questioning that they are meant to be together… we're trying to figure out who the hell he is!" She yelled and Ami stood roughly from her chair.

"Don't yell at me! I may not be able to beat you in hand to hand but I can delete your whole hard drive in one stroke!" Ami hissed and Minako's eyes widened.

"Way harsh Ami." Rei sighed and pulled Minako back. "Now is not the time to be girls… we have to find out which royalty Mamoru was so we can let him marry our Princess with a good conscious."

"Yeah, but who would have a list of royalties from a thousand years ago?" Makoto offered and the minute the words hit the air, everyone immediately knew.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	37. The Rocks in the Box

Stolen Moments:

Note: Ok so for the picky people out there who will no doubt correct my spelling of the generals names below.... The spellings are actually how the real mineral is spelled. I know. I looked it up. And the part about Zoicite's past being found in a mountain... actually true of the mineral. Cool.

Also, great amazing thanks to the genius mysterious reviewer who got that the Senshi aren't afraid of Mamoru... they deeply respect his authority and who he is. She put it so nicely... who doesn't love a sexy authority Mamoru? So many stories and even the stupid cartoon gave Mamoru no spine and no real power. He ruled Earth for goodness sakes! The manga is the only thing that does him justice.

All right. I am done ranting now.

Ok here is a cute little one. Sorry. Enjoy!!!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Usagi turned her key and pushed open the door to Mamoru's apartment. With a frustrated sigh she closed it and re-locked it.

"A five page paper on rocks… seriously." She growled into the empty air as she began to remove her outer layer of winter clothes. "Find something in your home…" She mocked of the professor's lame homework assignment. "Who seriously has really cool rocks lying…" She began and then her eyes lit up. "My Mamo-chan does!" With a burst of energy she grabbed her bag and rushed into her love's bedroom. There it was. Right where he left it. She giggled to herself a bit in triumph and scooped the beautiful brown box off the dresser and brought it into the living room and set it soundly on the coffee table. Quickly she got out her Geology books, computer and sat happily before the unopened box. "These rocks are a bit safer than doing a project on the most powerful crystal in the universe if I do say so myself." She smiled with a sigh as she popped the lid open and revealed the four polished rocks incased in velvet. "All right… who is up first." She looked at the four rocks and grinned and picked a shiny pink one. She turned to her book and began to flip through its database. A few minutes passed and she wrinkled her brow in wonder. Surely this really pretty stone would be in here. She groaned and stopped flipping with frustration. "Leave it to Mamoru to have stones that don't exist." She sighed and placed it on the paper, her head in her hand. She glanced at it once more than suddenly sat up as it shimmered. She leaned over and saw words being amplified on the page from it. Gently she moved the stone over and she blinked. "Zoisite. A rare mineral discovered by Baron Sigmund Zois von Edelstein in the Saualpe mountains of Carinthia in 1805. Whoa, that was a long name." Usagi mumbled than she blinked and picked up the pink gem. "Zoisite… why would Mamo-chan have rocks named after Negaverse…" She trailed off, gently putting the stone back. She began to flip through her book for the next word in her mind. Jedite. "Holy crap… Jadeite…" She whispered picking up a smooth pale green stone and comparing it to the mineral in her book." She placed it back and began flipping once more. "Nephrite… a light yellow or green stone mostly used in China…" She trailed off lifting her azure eyes to the third stone in between the Jadeite and Zoisite. She shook her head and laughed a bit nervously. "This can't be possible. Must be a total coincidence…" She gulped and turned to the K's. "Oh God…" She whispered picking up the last stone. "Kunzite." She breathed holding it in her palm and it shimmered before her eyes. She let out a small scream and dropped it, the small stone hitting the coffee table and than rolling to the floor. She stood abruptly.

"Mamo-chan has a box of old Negaverse Generals?!" She yelled and than shook her head, trying to be rational. It was here when he moved in… seriously what sicko tenant collects minerals with similar names of bastards who tried to kill the Sailor Senshi when they were teenagers. She gulped. "Nephlite." She whispered and the light yellow gem shimmered. "Oh geez… Jedite." She breathed and the green stone shimmered. She rolled her eyes and took a step back. Seriously… they shimmered when she called their names? Quickly she rushed to the door and grabbed her jacket. The girls had to hear about this. She looks back into the room and shook a bit with anger. "Seriously?" She growls and than slams the door shut.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	38. The Hologram Database

Stolen Moments: Drabbles through College

NOTE: I hope you all had an amazing Easter. May God bless you and keep you and you know how loved you are by Him for sending His son to die on the cross and conquer death for us so we could live forever in Heaven with Him.

Oh... and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)

My loving husband taught me the correct way to use then and than so hopefully we won't be annoyed by that grammatical error any longer... though if it is in this chapter... politely ignore it. I didn't really comb through this for that error. My bad!

Much love!!

-=-=-=-

Luna eyed the four wearily and let out a soft breath.

"Why would you assume I would have this list?" She inquired a bit testy.

"Hello… talking cat. You should have some mystical knowledge." Makoto groaned falling onto Usagi's bed. Ami slumped to the floor thoughtfully as Minako and Rei plopped on her bed across from Usagi's.

"Dead end." Rei groaned and Minako huffed.

"Look, we have already looked into Mamoru-san. We have been researching him from some time. We can't find his record in our moon database." Artemis began and with a swish of his paw a small hologram appeared before them of a database of names and faces. Ami sat up immediately as well did Minako and Rei.

"How did you do that?" Makoto breathed a bit alarmed. Artemis turned to her with bored eyes.

"Hello… talking cat. Mystical powers." He trumped and Makoto's face soured towards him.

"He isn't in our known databases… which includes the Silver Alliance as well as neighboring galaxies. So, we know he isn't from any of your planets or ours." Luna filled in as Artemis began to shift through the hologram database. Minako stood.

"What about enemy databases… planets that were neutral or were not aligned with us. Did we have data on them?" Minako asked kneeling behind Artemis. The small white cat nodded and swished the air once more with his paw.

"Yes, you did. It was your personal database." He began and flipped up another hologram. "I'm afraid I can't get into it though without your passcode." He mumbled looking up at her and Minako blanched.

"How would I know the passcode to a magical database I built a thousand years ago?" She stuttered and Luna let out a breath.

"Try Aphrodite." Rei piped up and Minako shot her a look.

"Seriously… I am Captain of the Royal guard, I seriously doubt I would have such an obvious passcode…" She began and a chime was heard throughout the room.

"We're in." Artemis chimed and Minako's face dropped.

"How embarrassing." She grumbled with a frown and Rei smirked standing.

"These are potential enemies to the crown of the Moon as well as Alliances we couldn't forge." Artemis began as she slowly began to shift through the profiles.

"Wait. Stop." Ami said suddenly as she came behind Artemis. "Why is Earth in here?" She questioned looking at the other four. Artemis clicked twice on the profile and it suddenly seemed to fill the whole room with data.

"Earth was neutral. It refused to join our Alliance in fear of our power. It was run by a terribly stupid man… King Duucan." Artemis began to read. "He was one of the main reasons Metallia was able to get her hand on Earth that later took over the Moon." Artemis began and Minako tilted her head to the side when Artemis suddenly growled. "Why do you have an encrypt on the Earth's armies and it's monarch?" Artemis asked turning to stare at his charge.

"They were obviously important." She responded quickly, a little unsure why she would put another passcode into an already encrypted file. Artemis tired her other passcode.

"You must have not wanted us to get into this." Luna mumbled staring at it.

"Is this the only thing that is encrypted?" Minako asked and touched the hologram and it immediately began to scroll at her touch. "Ah Alien technology." She cooed with satisfaction.

"Looks like it." Artemis replied dutifully.

"What were you trying to hide?" Rei questioned her leader and the blonde shrugged a bit helplessly.

"Wait… Serenity loved Earth. I remember her always staring at it. I thought perhaps that was the reason we were sent here to live instead of the other planets." Makoto began and they all turned to regard her. "What if Mamoru is from Earth? Maybe that is another reason we are on this planet."

"The reason we aren't on the other planets is because they can't sustain life." Ami bit out and Makoto huffed.

"Still…" She growled out and Ami let out a breath and thought.  
"Is their a Prince of Earth? Serenity would totally fall in love with the enemy's prince." Ami offered, the idea completely plausible. Artemis mumbled and pulled up the Earth's main page again.

"It doesn't list one. It might be in Minako's locked files though. I can't imagine she would hide the identity of a Prince from the main page though." Artemis began and Minako pressed her lips together thoughtfully.

"What if he was the head general. He has powers given by Earth to protect the monarchy… could be why we see him as an equal." She began and Minako shot her a look.

"I don't take orders from Generals." She grumbled and Rei let out a breath, losing her patience.

"Look, if he loved Serenity and she loved him… I'd respect him to have her heart. She wasn't easy to win ok? I'd protect him and serve him like I'd do her if her every happiness was wrapped in him." Rei explained emphatically and Ami nodded with a small gulp.

"I'd do the same." Ami confirmed and Minako let out a breath and stared at the flashing incorrect passcode before them.

"And I'd hide his identity in an encrypted file… dammit!" She hissed and began to rack her brain. What would she have used as a passcode? The door to her dorm suddenly burst open and she blinked turning to watch her best friend stumble inside.

Usagi shrugged her bag off and tugged quickly at her scarf.

"I'm having a crisis." She cried and the four girls stood, Artemis immediately closing the hologram. "Was that a hologram?" Usagi suddenly asked as the foggy images escaped into nothing. "What are you guys doing?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and Rei let out a breath.

"Mamoru is having dreams about you and him a thousand years ago on the Moon." Rei filled in and Usagi tilted her head forward, her forehead winkling in confusion.

"You apparently were lovers." Ami filled in and Usagi straightened a bit surprised.

"That explains why he keeps trying to get me in bed." Usagi mumbled undoing her jacket.

"What?" Luna hissed loudly.

"Wait… wait… are you trying to tell me that Mamo-chan is actually my past lover from when I was the Princess?" She said trying to get this straight.

"Oh it gets better." Makoto began with a sigh as she removed her coat. "You apparently fell in love with the enemy." She said matter of factly and Usagi frowned a bit.

"That sounds like me." She said a bit restrained and Rei sighed.

"Doesn't it?" She chimed and Usagi pressed her lips together.

"You fell in love with an Earthling… We all apparently knew and respected him. It's why we obey him when he kicks us out of his apartment and when he asks us to find his past. He must have been some General or something…" Minako said with a groan as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"He came to you?" Usagi asked putting a hand over her chest. Ami smiled and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He is afraid his past might endanger your future. He asked us to discover who he was so it wouldn't jeopardize your marriage." She explained sweetly and Usagi's eyes widened in wonder.

"Geez… He's Mr. Perfect." Usagi cooed when suddenly she shook her head, remembering why she was here.

"What's wrong?" Rei questioned approaching her and Usagi shook her head again.

"Mamoru has a box of Negaverse Generals in his, I mean our apartment!" She cried and Artemis' jaw dropped.

"He has a box of what?!" Minako screeched.

"Damn this guy gets around." Makoto mumbled falling onto Minako's bed in a bit of shock.

"They are crystals… I was studying them for homework and as I looked them up they covered all the generals and when I said their name they shimmered!" Usagi whined, her eyes wide and Rei exchanged a look with Ami.

"Why would he have the spirits of evil Generals trapped in crystals?" Ami asked a bit confused and Usagi whimpered.

"Oh my gosh! What if he is evil and this is all a plot to take over Usagi?" Makoto suddenly cried and Rei and Minako shot her a look of anger.

"Yeah, cause that's been consistent with his character for the last eight years!" Usagi yelled at her and Makoto shrunk back from her Princess.

"We have to confront him. Come on. Get your coat back on." Minako mumbled grabbing hers and shoving Usagi's back at her.

"What? We just can't go and confront him." Rei sputtered after her and Minako pulled on her coat.

"Look, I don't know about you but I'm a little old to be dancing around things anymore. This man will tell us why those rocks are there or we're going to wake those rocks up to tell us. Usagi is getting married in three months and I am not wasting money on a dress if I have to kill the groom!" Minako growled going to the door. Ami gasped and Usagi's eyes widened and her heart plummeted into her stomach.

"Minako." Rei growled angrily at her for her lack of care in words.

"And they say I don't have tact." Makoto said with a shake of her head. Ami wrapped her arms around Usagi and led her to the door, the blonde's bottom lip starting to tremble as she stared at her trusted friend before her.

"I'm going to severely hurt you later." Usagi trembled and Minako held the door open for her.

"Yeah yeah… I know." She whispered as everyone piled out. They needed to get to the bottom of this… and fast.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	39. The Confrontation

Stolen Moments:

Note: I'm alive!

My deepest apologizes. I know I spoiled all of you with posting everyday and than dropped off the planet right when it was getting really good.

Sometimes you just get in a season where you write and write and than it suddenly stops and it takes you awhile to get back in the grove. This morning I wrote some more so I hope it is satisfactory and you all enjoy it. Here is the next installment!!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He reached for his doorknob, ready to insert his key when it turned effortlessly. With a tired sigh he rolled his eyes stepping inside his unlocked apartment.

"Babe… you have to lock the door or some crazy person will come kill you." He growled slowly removing his jacket. All the lights were on and when he looked up down the hall he blinked suddenly assaulted with four tall females. They looked angry. "What now?" He spat through his exhaustion and Makoto marched towards him pulling him into the living room.

"Are these yours?" Ami asked pointing to an open box on the coffee table. Mamoru let out a breath and walked towards his fiancée, the only person he was happy to see.

"No, they were here when I moved in." He breathed annoyed and Usagi crossed her arms across her chest, her face hardening.

"I don't believe you." She whispered quietly and he balked stopping before her, surprise crossing his features before his eyes narrowed. He hadn't heard that tone of voice from her since she was fifteen and it severely irritated him that she was suddenly using it on him.

"Excuse me?" He hissed at her and Minako traveled towards the coffee table.

"These are crystals named after Queen Beryl's Negaverse Generals." Minako spat and Mamoru turned to her.

"Who?" He growled getting angry.

"Ami's been doing readings on them… they are emanating power that we've never come across… they aren't just rocks." Rei explained, her arms across her chest and Mamoru felt his anger boil. Usagi not believing him was doing a number on him. With an exasperated glare towards his fiancée he stormed towards the offending objects. He snatched one up and Ami gasped.

"These are just rocks. You girls have finally lost your damn mind!" He yelled, the green gem shimmering in his fingers when suddenly a spirit formed before him. It made a hissing sound as a cloud of light color smoke formed before them. The smoke shifted till features materialized showing flowing dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Mamoru took a giant step back and the man bowed his head towards him.

"Prince." It breathed into the air and shivers raced up the girl's spine.

"Oh God." Usagi cried and Mamoru immediately dropped the stone, the image vanishing immediately when it lost contact from Mamoru's touch. Makoto gasped and dove forward instinctively, catching the green object before it smashed into the hardwood floor. She gasped as the green object started to warm her hand, tingles traveling up her arm.

"Why the hell did you save it!?" Rei screamed at her and Makoto sat up quickly, shoving the rock back in the case clumsily.

"I don't know!" Makoto cried.

Usagi was instantly in Mamoru's arms and he was staring shell-shocked at the crystals before them.

"He called you Prince… you are aligned with the Negaverse!" Minako suddenly yelled and Ami quickly pulled Usagi away from him.

"No!" Usagi screamed reaching out for her beloved and he quickly pulled her back to him and took a giant step back from the Senshi, holding out his hand and the girls gasped stepping back as a strange light emitted from his palm.

"Attack me and you won't make it down the aisle." Minako growled evilly, her eyes narrowed and Mamoru was trying to breath.

"Stop it!" Usagi suddenly announced. "This can't be happening. Mamo-chan is not evil!" She yelled, her eyes full of tears that she was trying to keep back.

"You told us you didn't want to cause her future issues… This is definitely an issue. If you are the leader of Negaverse Generals…." Ami sucked in a deep breath trying to explore all the options. Finally she pointed a finger at the case. "Pick it up and ask it who you are." She demanded and Mamoru glanced at her than at the rocks, his grip tightening on his love. Slowly he shook his head.

"No, what if I release them by talking to them?" He tried and he blinked as light and wind flooded into the room. His eyes adjusted and he gulped staring at the famed four Sailor Senshi standing in his living room. They were ready for battle and if needed they would quickly destroy the four stones. That stirred something within him... he stepped a bit closer to the stones not wanting them to harm them. Venus noticed his movement and curled her fingers into a fist. Jupiter fisted her gloved fingers and planted her feet.

"We will take care of them." She said resolutely and Usagi gripped her fingers more into him.

"Let's just destroy them… I can't lose you. What if they say you are evil? They won't let me have you." She whispered heatedly to him and he held his gaze with Venus, her eyes conveying the same message his love had whispered. Slowly he turned to her and pressed his lips to her temple, hiding his lips from the other Senshi's views.

"Remember my love that you are the Princess… you get final choice. Nothing will keep me from you. Nothing." He whispered and her eyes closed painfully as they clung to one another.

"Prince." The word was said aloud but held no respect behind it. "I suggest you pick up a stone." Venus finished icily and Mamoru turned towards them. It was almost overwhelming… these stones, the ones he's had for always in this apartment suddenly held the secrets to his past… a past though that may cost him his future.

"Tonight would be nice. I have a test tomorrow." Sailor Mercury hissed, her eyes narrowed and he heard Usagi gulp beside him.

"I'm right here with you. No matter what it says it won't stop my love for you." Her breathed words into his neck almost made his knees buckle. He dropped his hand against the senshi and wrapped it tightly around her, her fingers clutching to him as he buried his face into her neck.

"Let's go elope real quick and than talk to them." He whispered into the soft skin of her neck. He felt her giggle ripple through them.

"No, let's talk to them now." A voice said near them as Mamoru felt one hand be tugged away from Usagi and a yellowish stone suddenly pushed into his fingers, Venus's gloved fingers wrapping around his own holding it there.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	40. The Revelation

Stolen Moments: Drabbles through College

NOTE: Ok so I apologize again for another wait. To compensate this is actually TWO postings in one... This was a hard situation to write... so many emotions floating around I fear I may not have conveyed it quite right but I couldn't sit on it any longer... I know everyone is really hoping the Generals will like come back to life and start getting it on with the other girls but that isn't what this story is really about so don't hold your breath on that happening...

Would love to know what you think. Thanks for taking the time to read it and being so faithful.

-=-=-=-

Mamoru stood torpid in the middle of his living room. Yet, Usagi was trembling enough for both of them at the moment as Venus stepped back and the same hissing filled the room as another ghostlike figured filled the room. Mamoru's grip tightened around his love as the figure materialized taller than the last. His flowing hair was silver and his eyes blazed before them. His long stature was suddenly shortened as he bowed before the two.

"Prince. Princess." His voice was deep, which was slightly alarming since he was nothing more than a wisp of smoke.

"Crap, she's evil too." Jupiter hissed under her breath and Mars smacked her arm. The crack of noise caused by the action drew the spirits attention to those around the room. If Venus didn't know better she saw the bastard piece of smoke grin.

"Senshi." He nodded and stood back up once more facing his Prince. "I since turmoil within you Prince… what is it I may do for you?" He breathed and Mamoru gulped a bit, his fingers tightening on the stone.

"Who am I?" Mamoru asked and Usagi gripped onto him, terrified how his voice shook when he asked those three words and wishing she could take this all away from him. The spirit only stared at him, the reality of those words slamming into him with force. For over a thousand years he had been trapped in this stone, silently following him for years hoping one day for reconciliation. He now realized why it had not come sooner… his Prince did not know who he was. He was someone else in this time and once more he and his brothers were nothing more than relics. Mamoru relaxed a bit when he saw the sadness crease the spirits forehead.

"You are Prince Endymion of Earth. The crown prince to the throne during the Silver Millenium." The man breathed. "I am Kunzite. A demi-god sent to serve you faithfully since you were three."

Mamoru almost dropped the stone. Usagi's hand shot out and wrapped around his fingers supporting it as Mamoru suddenly stumbled backwards. Usagi followed him, her frame attached to his as she tried to keep him on his feet.

"Is Endymion aligned with Beryl?" A voice snapped suddenly and the spirit turned and Venus held her ground as his silver eyes blazed into her own.

"No." He responded simply and Usagi let out a breath and Mamoru wrapped his arms back around her, kissing her temple quickly. "I am afraid there is much that has been kept from you. This is not the world me and my companions are from."

"No, it's a new world but somehow we keep being plagued by the old crap so why don't you explain what has been kept from us before we figure out a way to destroy you." Venus growled and Kunzite couldn't have stopped the smirk on his lips if he tried.

"You have not changed a bit Minet. Still the lioness over her cub." His words made Venus knee's shake. She took a step back and gulped. It perturbed her greatly that he knew her name.

"I should start at the beginning but I must warn you that I do not have much time. I am feeding off of Endymion's energy and he cannot support me for long." Kunzite's voice was strong and than suddenly a thud was heard and he vanished.

Mercury and Mars gasped and Mamoru blinked staring at the stone now on the floor.

"Usagi!" Venus growled at her and the blonde blinked.

"Hello! It said it was stealing his energy!" She snapped back heatedly and three groans filled the room.

"Seriously." Luna hissed as she trotted towards the stone.

"You girls are severely messed up." Artemis groaned with a shake of his head.

"There are talking stones and you accuse us of being messed up!?" Venus yelled at him. Jupiter sighed quickly leaving the room.

"It's not that uncommon. Crystals use to harness souls that were not ready to pass on because of wisdom they could give to their decendents." He calmly explained and Luna poked the yellowish stone before her.

"Yes, but eventually they did pass on… He said he'd been trapped in here for a thousand years…" She breathed and Artemis glanced at the stone than up to his Senshi.

"Some people will wait forever to talk to someone else." He mused.

"I'm a dead monarch." Mamoru mumbled suddenly and Usagi glanced up at him.

"Don't worry, I'll still marry you even though you were a prince." Usagi cooed and Luna glanced up at her from the stone.

"Well, you will have to if you want to be Queen of Earth." She grumbled and the two looked at the small feline.

"What?" Usagi uttered and Luna pawed at the yellow stone and it shimmered.

"He is the rightful ruler of this world if he is the crown Prince of Earth. You apparently become Queen because you married him." She informed and the revelation of that statement hit like a giant bolder rolling towards them. Usagi gasped than let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm not the Queen of Earth? Oh my gosh!" She cried out, her fingers holding her face. Mamoru turned to her suddenly and his eyes narrowed.

"We are still getting married so you aren't off the hook." He snapped at her and Usagi's face dropped a bit.

"But Mamo-chan…" She began and he shot her a look that quickly cut off her whine.

"This is enormous news…" Mercury suddenly mumbled. "All this time Mamoru has been a forgotten Prince yet he has this huge role in the future… why didn't they tell us Usagi would be Queen through marriage?" Mercury said with a shake of her head and Artemis let out a breath. This was a lot of information to take in.

"Because the fates like screwing with us." Venus snapped and scooped down picking up the stone from Luna's curious pushes.

"I mean can we seriously trust this information? These men in their human form tried to kill us! They could be feeding us lies!" Mars suddenly voiced and that brought a heavy silence once more over them.

"One way to find out." Jupiter returned into the room and placed a chilled can in Mamoru's fingers.

"A redbull?" Mamoru balked and Jupiter led him towards the couch, her other hand grabbing Usagi and dragging her behind them.

"You need energy." She spat and shoved him onto the soft confines of the sofa and pushed Usagi to sit beside him. She held out her hand and Venus put the stone in it and she held it out towards him. "Your highness it will give me great pleasure in the future to serve you as our King but right now if you wouldn't mind… I'd like to know more about you." She breathed holding out the stone and Usagi gulped and popped the top on the small can in Mamoru's fingers.

"Yeah me too." He breathed taking a large gulp of the disgusting liquid and than holding out his hand, Jupiter placing the stone gently in his fingers. The now familiar hissing filled the room and this time they were ready with questions.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

His silver eyes blinked before them once more and he noticed the positions of those around the room had changed. His Prince and the Princess were now seated and the senshi were surrounding them. He bowed to them respectfully.

"You said you were starting from the beginning." Mars announced into the room and the spirit nodded.

"Me and my companions were a gift to Earth. Earth was the only planet that did not possess a Senshi and because of their neutrality we were created and given to them to serve them and support them as they grew. I am Kunzite, the Prince's bodyguard and leader of 'The Generals' as we were one time called."

"How come there is nothing about you in our databases?" Artemis suddenly questioned and Kunzite glanced out of the corner of his eyes towards a tall fuming blonde.

"Perhaps we were in a locked area." He mused and Venus' jaw dropped a few centimeters. "The Earth and the Moon did not have a favorable relationship. Endymion's father King Duucan, was an incredibly foolish man who believed that the Moon was always out to get him. It caused considerable tension that was eventually used against Duucan in the destruction of his planet and the Moon as well." He explained and Jupiter gulped.

"Geez, this is getting better." She breathed and Mars let out a breath.

"How do you know the Princess?" Luna's voice came strong into the conversation as she perched herself onto the couch.

"She and my Prince engaged in quite a lengthy affair." He stated simply and Mercury let out a gasp and Usagi immediately frowned.

"Tramp." Jupiter snickered behind her and Mamoru shot her a look that quickly shut her up.

"They had fallen in love at a negotiation if I remember correctly. It started out as a game between them yet over time transpired into deep abiding affection. Endymion was going to marry her and de-throne his father and give the galaxy peace yet I am afraid this is where Beryl comes in." Kunzite paused and he suddenly got down on one knee before his Prince. "At this juncture your highness I must confess the grave sins my brothers and I have caused you. Beryl was a lady of the court who was obsessed with you. We had shunned her many times but when she found out about your love affair with Serenity she went crazy. She joined with an evil deep within our core called Matalia. Matalia fed off the anger and greed of our planet and soon the two had overtaken our world. You had rushed to the Moon to save your Princess while my brothers and I stayed behind to protect your world. She had a power that was beyond us highness… we fell at her hands." He breathed and Mamoru gulped and instinctively leaned forward, almost wishing he could comfort the man before him.

"I remember the war… It had consumed Earth than came after the Moon. I can't remember how we died…" Venus trailed off and she shook her head. "The last thing I remember seeing was that Serenity had killed herself." She breathed and her body began to shake. Kunzite stood before them once more and Venus blinked at the pain that was etched across his face.

"Apparently your mind has been kind to all of you to allow you to forget." He breathed and Venus shook her head.

"No, we need to remember. Tell us what happened." She stated strongly though her voice slightly shook. His silver eyes caught hers and she felt trapped by the gaze as suddenly the others in the room seemed ignored.

"Beryl trapped our souls in these rocks and revived our bodies as slaves to her bidding. She sent us to Earth to kill Serenity's guards."

"Well that should have been a moot mission." Jupiter snapped and Venus gulped as her heart began to race in her chest.

"How do I know you? Why do you know my name?" She suddenly asked and when his eyes softened before her she turned away from him and let out a cry, quickly covering her mouth.

"No!" She snapped moving as far across the room as she could.

"What's happening?" Mercury asked alarmed and Mars watched the scene unfold with a bit of horror.

"You were lovers. They were able to kill you all because you loved them." Artemis finally filled in, his heart cringing at the pain that was surging through his charge at that revelation.

"We what?!" Mars snapped horrified.

"You used our hearts against us to kill us? Way low." Jupiter hissed crossing her arms across her chest.

"We did not know what we were doing… we can apologize for centuries and never dislodge the pain we caused or the anguish we feel at what we have done." He breathed, the pain still evident in his voice and Mercury frowned sadly for him.

"Totally was not the hot four guys I was hoping for." Venus suddenly groaned from across the room. Usagi finally stood.

"Kunzite." She said getting the man's attention. "Let me see if I get all of this. We all died because of psycho Beryl… don't worry about her I finally killed her later. Mamoru is here because I loved him right? That means my mother sent him back with me so we could actually be together… that makes sense. In some sick way all of this makes sense except for why you are trapped in a rock now after Beryl is dead." She rambled and Kunzite smiled a little at her.

"It gives me great pleasure to know you both are together in this time. He loved you desperately… you were the only one who ever brought him happiness Princess." He breathed with a bowed head and those words went straight to Usagi's heart. She warmed and she felt as if the spirit before her was thanking her in a way she couldn't even imagine for taking care of his Prince.

"Same for me." She breathed quietly and he nodded lifting his head

"We are still here Princess because we are still needed. He has always needed us like you have always needed your Senshi. A new age is coming that will change everything you know…" He began and when he saw an understanding in his eyes he smiled gently at her. "Apparently you are aware of it. We will always be here for you to try and piece things together but this new life you have is what is more important than anything that was done in the past."

"He's the rightful ruler of Earth isn't he?" She breathed quietly and Kunzite bowed his head with a small smile.

"Do you know the code to Venus' locked files?" Artemis suddenly asked and Kunzite glanced his direction and Venus held her breath than huffed.

"How the hell would he know?" She growled annoyed and the spirit tipped his head slowly.

"I believe it may be my name." He said gently and Venus paled considerably.

"Geez! Doesn't enemy planet mean anything to you people?" Luna growled and Venus gulped and turned away immediately.

"We can talk at another juncture. Princess will you please take me from his fingers." He asked softly and Mars quickly snatched the rock from Mamoru's hand and the spirit vanished once more.

"Dude! You are going to rule the world!" Jupiter suddenly sputtered before Mamoru and the tired doctor blinked at her. "We are really sorry about us trying to attack and kill you earlier. Friendsies still?" She smiled and Mars quickly pulled her away.

"Oh go bake something!" She spat and rushed past them towards Venus. Quickly she grabbed the girls arms and in a second their heshin vanished from them leaving the two college students in their place. "You need to calm down." Rei breathed at her and Minako shook her head.

"We had affairs with Earth's generals… they fricken killed us!" She sputtered and Rei nodded, still not believing she ever could fall for any of those general idiots that beat the crap out of her during her teens.

"Yeah well that was our old life. It's over now. They are stuck in rocks and we're fine." Ami soothed walking up to them. "At least now we know why Earth was locked in your database. And since we suddenly know the passcode…" She began and Minako snapped.

"It is not his name! Who the hell does he think he is? He isn't even cute!" She spat heatedly and Ami raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, we'll investigate that later…" Luna mumbled and glanced at the two monarchs sitting on the sofa. She sighed deeply. "Seems you two were meant to be together…" She smiled approvingly and Usagi let out a nervous laugh.

"Mamoru-san?" Artemis questioned and poked him with a paw. The man toppled on his side fast asleep. Usagi instantly stood.

"Why are you panicking?" Luna suddenly asked observing her behavior.

"He is the Prince of Earth… if I marry him I become Queen." She breathed, the horror of that notion settling on her. Ami immediately was behind her, grabbing onto the back of her arms gently.

"Yes but you are meant to be Queen. You will be an excellent Queen." She soothed sweetly into her ear and Usagi's frantic heart rate began to slow as she stared at the sleeping love of her life.

"Can't I just secretly marry him and be just like a mistress forever?" She inquired and Makoto raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. If he was going to marry you and be your King without even knowing about his past you better marry him." Rei snapped at her and Usagi nodded and fell into a sitting position on the coffee table.

"This is really a lot to take in." She moaned coving her eyes. Ami bent with her and gently took Usagi's left hand in her fingers.  
"Just remember… at the center of all of this new information are two people… two people who fell in love on a college campus and knew that they wouldn't be happy without the other for eternity. You need to always remember that Usagi and you and Mamoru-san can face anything." Ami breathed and Usagi stared down at the heart shaped diamond and tears began to glisten in her eyes as she nodded. She did need to remember that.

"Hey… not to break up the moment but…" Makoto began slowly. "When do you think Princy pants will wake up and we can talk to the other generals?" She questioned and the four women and two cats looked at the goddess of lightning and groaned promptly ignoring her. "What? It's just a question!" Makoto defended.


	41. The Escape Option

Stolen Moments: Drabbles through College

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. I'm sooo sorry! My husband and I have been trying to sell our house and yeah that process sucks so I've been all wrapped up in knots. Yet in honor of my Birthday tomorrow I felt I owed everyone a present! Here is the latest chapter in Stolen Moments and I think there is only a few (like 3 or 4) chapters left before the ending. I am also updating a chapter on Friends with Secrets! So go and enjoy reading and have a great day tomorrow on my birthday!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The chair beside her scraped gently and she glanced towards the new occupant at the table.

"You are avoiding me." He breathed, his eyes glancing at her, his sparkling blue eyes shining his love and devotion for her as well as a bit of worry.

"I'm studying." Tsukino Usagi replied quietly, her eyes glancing around the nearly deserted library. He turned in his chair to face her, his face scrunched and she sunk a bit in her chair at his incredulous expression.

"You've been in the library for ten hours. Your usual study habits barely can eclipse two hours." He reminded her and she sighed. Damn he knew her well.

"Maybe I'm studying for all my classes." She huffed and glanced back at her book, discreetly pushing the doodles out of his view.

"This is because I'm some hot ancient Prince isn't it?" He questioned quietly and Usagi crumbled, a small smile finally lighting her face and she fell towards him.

"Mamo-chan!" She whined into his shoulder and he eagerly wrapped his arms around her, his heart hammering in his chest as a soothing feeling came over him at her being in his arms. "It's just crazy! Of all things! It feels like we are in some messed up pocket novel about love and romance and royalty." She huffed, emotion riding through her voice making it go a bit squeaky. He frowned a bit sadly at her.

"Somehow I was hoping you would think this would be romantic. Us being sent through time so we could be together yet falling in love without even knowing we were meant for each other." He mused and she pouted towards him. "Though even though I liked committing my life to you before I knew we were meant to be together it would have made it an easier decision if I had known." He continued to mumble and she pushed away from him playfully, turning back to her books.

He felt his heart begin to crumble a bit and he took in a steadying breath. He had given her a day after all the information had leaked out. Him being a Prince, her past lover and him… the real ruler of Earth. When he didn't hear from her today he had given her more time. Finally he couldn't wait any longer. He had to find her. He'd wrestled all day with what he knew he had to say to her. As he thought it, knowing it was needed it still hurt. It made him angry. Made him hate that she had found those stupid stones… Angry that because he now finally knew who he was it was going to cost him the only thing he had ever truly wanted. He sucked in a deep breath and leaned towards her.

Gently his fingertips brushed her cheek and than her other as he lovingly turned her face towards him. Her bright cobalt eyes twinkled up at him, tears threatening to fall. Geez she was beautiful. He pressed his lips together and gently pushed a blonde curl behind her ear, her cheek hungrily leaning into his hand.

"I'll love you forever you know." He began and she blinked up at him.

"Mamo-chan…" She tried but he gently shook his head, his thumb rubbing across her cheek.

"I won't make you take on my burden Usa. It isn't fair…" He whispered and she shifted and tried to get out of her chair but was stuck by the stupid wooden armrest. She made a slight whimper but he gently shh'ed her bringing his face closer to hers. "I completely release you from our engagement Usa… after all you have done for Earth it's only fair you get the life you want." He said, his voice slightly quivering and she shoved at her chair and in an instant was in his lap. He gripped at her, closing his eyes tightly to stop any tears and he breathed in her scent deeply as she straddled his chair almost painfully around his lap.

"I reject your release. I won't ever leave you Mamo-chan… I'll be your queen, your protector… anything just let me be with you." She quietly sobbed and his heart seemed to burst. He pulled her back and gently cupped her cheek, a cheeky smile coming to his lips.

"Geez I'm glad to hear that." He huffed and his lips dove for hers and her arms wrapped tightly around him, their lips melding with need and desperation as they clung to one another. His hands roamed her back, pressing her into him and she gripped onto his shirt and than threaded her fingers into his hair as her lips assaulted his. She could feel the heat building within her but she didn't care one bit. His breath was hot against her chin as he dipped his head and kissed sweetly at her neck, her face pressing against his head.

"Excuse me!" A voice cried rather loud for being in a library. Mamoru immediately stood, Usagi clinging to him as he stood her in front of him. "This is a Library! Not a place of debauchery!" She hissed with disdain towards them and Usagi glared half-lidded at her than wiped her mouth. The lady seemed to fume now. Mamoru gathered his beloved's belongings and than grabbed onto his fiancée' s hand. The Librarian shook her head with anger towards them and Usagi rolled her eyes, intertwining her fingers with her Mamo-chan's.

"That lady is getting unfrozen last." She hissed and Mamoru smirked pulling her closer towards him.

"I've already got a list going for that." He teased and Usagi giggled and clung to his arm and than a thought struck her.

"You know what… I bet I had sex with you back in the day!" She hissed with a bit of excitement and Mamoru gripped her hand a bit.

"Yeah, well how come I got lucky then and can't get lucky now?" He teased with a raised eyebrow and her face lit up, her eyebrows waggling.

"It will be worth the wait." She tutted and he stilled, gently pulling her into his arms. The full moon shone down on them and he smiled adoringly at her.

"Indeed Odango." He breathed and she smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he held her in the middle of University square.

"It makes me happy to know you will be my one and only…" She cooed into his shoulder and he smirked a bit, gently kissing her head.

"Actually… I heard you were quite the slut on the Moon." He replied and a harsh gasp escaped Usagi's lips as she tore away from him.

"Mamo-chan!" She chided and he smirked jumping away from her and she took off after him. "You are so not getting any now buddy!" She threatened and he chuckled, running half-heartedly away from her into the Moonlight, her pigtailed frame hot on his trail.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	42. The Passcode and the Past

Stolen Moments

Arthor's Note:

Forgive my long, long... long... long LONG absence!

I have recently been finishing up a few stories and this being my most popular (plus my most beloved) deserved it's final chapters as well!

Apparently though not much has changed in the world of Fanfiction as people still don't review so... that sucks. But I know y'all are reading because my traffic has gone through the roof. I'm excited to at least see the traffic go through the roof on this (unless yall want to take the few seconds to tell me what you though, which would be fantastic!).

There is one more chapter after this and I'll make you a deal. You flood my inbox and I'll post it ASAP.

If not... I'll probably post it anyway since I've been a jerk making you wait like 3 years... but a little encouragement never hurts. It was the many reviews I've gotten over the years in hopes that I would get off my lazy butt and finish it that have brought this out.

To my faithful fans... this is for you.

Enjoy.

* * *

Minako sat quietly on the wood floor of Usagi and hers dorm room. The room was empty… It had been three days since the big revelation. No one had really talked about it and Minako gulped a bit. They had all tried to go back to normal. She felt relief that no one had pressured her into opening her file. She felt even more relieved that none wanted to push her or be around when she inevitably discovered that general's name was her stupid passcode. She cursed her self and her face scrunched up in anger.

"Stupid love goddess…" She hissed and than finally after hours of debating she opened the moon database. Her eyes alertly scanned through the information and entered in her first passcode. It opened her secret database and she scrolled to Earth. She sucked in a deep breath and picked up her hand to slowly enter in his name. A red light filled the room and she suddenly let out a relieved breath. "He lied… it wasn't his name." Minako hissed and her relief soon turned to sadness. Crap… the file was still locked. She apparently wasn't some awesome love goddess who nailed a General from an enemy planet. What? She thought about it… hell she'd done nothing but think about it and it made her feel special that she could land a General from an enemy planet for goodness sakes!

"How did you spell it?" A voice asked softly and Minako suddenly jumped from her thoughts. She sucked in a breath spying Usagi's understanding cobalt eyes and her shoulders slumped a bit.

"There are many ways to spell it?" Minako squeaked and Usagi smiled softly at her as she settled on her bed, the moon database open and waiting before them.

"Try k-u-n-z-i-t-e." She breathed and Minako pressed her lips tightly together. Dutifully she entered the letters and a rush of information spilled out before them. Photos, videos, notes. Minako felt overloaded by the information and Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. "General Kunzite." Minako breathed and the information stilled and than shuffled showing a photo of the ghost they had seen three nights previous.

"Well… ghost him doesn't really do him justice." Usagi mumbled eyeing the photo and Minako grumbled. She clicked on a video and nearly had a heart attack. It was her… her old life… playing out before them. It was creepy… she had vague memories but this was like a soap opera… real life that was trapped for centuries… She suddenly felt Usagi beside her, her arm wrapped around her as the video played before them.

_"I can order them away." _

_ Venus shook her head at the soothing voice and clenched her fingers into fists. _

_ "What if the treaty is successful?" Venus tried, her eyes rising to stare into her lovers with a bit of hope._

_ "Even if it is how will personal guardians of two different worlds make a relationship work?" Kunzite breathed stepping beside her and her features fell as he touched her. She leaned away from him and shook her head._

_ "You have read it. You know you have. How can you not see this hopefully?" She questioned towards him and gently he caressed her cheek. _

_ "Human err is more reliable than the greatest truth sometimes written on paper. We do no live in fairy tales Minet." He breathed and Venus sucked in a steadying breath._

_ "Should we call them off? Nothing will stop the Prince and Princess, they are no longer needed." Venus said quickly and Kunzite's lips pressed together. _

_ "Would it be so bad for them to keep going?" He breathed and she jerked from his arms, her eyes wide._

_ "They are not like us!" She cried out loud, accusingly and he let out a breath. "Did you not see Jupiter? The strongest woman I know questioning over a few touches from a man?" She hissed and Kunzite shook his head._

_ "He is not just a man." He responded and Venus let out a laugh. "He is her equal. Why else would they fall so quickly?" He rationalized and Venus strode toward them. _

_ "Give the order. Call them off." She snapped and he stood his ground, feeling the turmoil she felt if her warriors were ever hurt. _

_ "I cannot." He breathed and her eyes widened in horror at his refusal. _

_ "Talk to your Prince. He will recant." She said confidently and Kunzite leaned toward her and she stilled._

_ "What is so wrong with being us?" He breathed before her and she felt her heart explode. She pushed away from him forcefully and he immediately steadied himself in fight stance before her. He saw her eyes glaze over and his breath caught in his chest. He could never bare it to see her cry. _

_ "Because we don't have a happily ever after." She spat with a bit of defeat. Her eyes fell away from him and he watched with sadness her frame turn on her heel. He watched her go silently, her words steeling into him like a poisoned dagger. _

_ "Touché." He breathed. _

"Geez… and I thought we had drama now." Usagi breathed and Minako shook her head, reading the description of the video.

"It was taped at the Moon's negotiation tower. I wonder if I have anything on anyone else…" She whispered, trying to ignore the turmoil her past self felt in that video. Trying to ignore how lovingly he had looked at her… how much she felt their love and how the video sparked something in her heart.

Her long fingers went to work when suddenly small videos appeared across the screen. Usagi covered her mouth and watched as each video displayed one of her dear friends, unguarded as they interacted with generals she had long since moondusted. Minako watched with mixed emotions, her eyes lighting with tears as the looks upon her friends faces were displayed.

"We truly loved them…" She whispered brokenly. "We must have been such easy targets." She spat bitterly and Usagi shook her head strongly.

"They were not behind this. Kunzite said they fell… they were trapped in those crystals, their bodies were slaves." Usagi said strongly and Minako sucked in a breath, discreetly wiping a tear away.

"Should I show them?" She questioned of her Princess and Usagi gulped. Just because the General's souls were still alive did not necessarily mean that one day they would come back. The seconds seemed to tick on like hours as that question hung in the air. She glanced once more at the screen and than gulped.

"No." She whispered and Minako nodded quickly and waved her hand, the images and videos vanishing of her warriors falling in love with the Earth's generals. A lone video suddenly popped up and Usagi's eyes lifted to it and Minako pressed play.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat and she leaned forward. It was her Mamo-chan… he looked different. A bit older… wiser… he was standing next to her. She trembled. Now she realized how Minako must have felt watching herself. She couldn't hear the dialogue but she could read the facial expressions clearly… the way he looked at her. Tears sprung to her eyes and unconsciously she reached out a hand to touch them. They were standing close to one another, he was making her smile yet her eyes held a deep affection for him. His fingers were grasping hers and he was pulling her closer. They were lovers…

"I do not think your story could be any more perfect if someone had written it Usa…" Minako breathed with great joy towards her. Usagi glanced away from the video and she smiled sweetly.

"Maybe someone did write it…" She whispered and Minako gently clasped her Princess' hand.

"You should go see him. He should be getting off of work soon," she said cheerfully and Usagi glanced at her dear friend with understanding.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" She breathed and Minako shook her head.

"I have homework to do… plus a lot to think about," she whispered and Usagi nodded and slowly stood. She wondered what other answers Minako would want to find. She wondered what other answers she would want to find for her senshi… As she pulled her coat on and opened her door she realized thankfully that she had all the answers she wanted for her and her Mamo-chan. True… he was the Prince of Earth and if she married him she'd become Queen but… he was worth it. He'd be an amazing King and she'd give anything to be by his side. Her face warmed a bit thinking about him and she picked up her step. It truly couldn't be any more perfect... Well, maybe she could make it a little bit more perfect. A mischievous grin lit her features and she turned directions heading away form her love's apartment and towards her new mission: Operation Romance the Socks off of the Future King of Earth.


End file.
